Struggles
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Struggles are real especially when you feel like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. But it's always nice when someone comes into your life and changes that for you. Someone who can be your savior in your darkest moments. That's what Itachi was to Naruko. From getting pregnant at 16 to being alone and single. Everything comes to those who wait.
1. The Break-up

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I am in love with this story but I don't know if I want to keep the pairing the way it is or change it.**_

 _ **Ages:**_

 _ **Naruko: 16**_

 _ **Sasuke: 16**_

 _ **Itachi: 17 at the beginning but changes 18 in the summer.**_

 _ **Past SasuNaru**_

 _ **Future: ItaNaru**_

 _ **Future: SasuSaku**_

 _ **Enjoy my new story.**_

* * *

Naruko couldn't believe this was happening. She was getting told that she couldn't be with the love of her life who she has known since she was thirteen his name was Sasuke Uchiha. They have only been together for a year but she loved him longer than that. Yeah, they were sixteen but that didn't mean they weren't in love.

"If you don't leave my son I will make sure you don't go any farther then high school." Fugaku Uchiha threatened.

"But I'm happy with him and he's happy with me," Naruko said not wanting to talk about her other problem.

"You just want to be with my son for his money and I don't accept your relationship. I will never agree with him trying to marry you or anything. I will disown him immediately if he decides to stay with you." Fugaku said.

"What do you expect me to do?" Naruko asked tears coming down her eyes.

"I don't care what you do I just don't want you to be with my son," Fugaku said not caring that he just hurt the young girl and not knowing she was talking about something else altogether.

Naruko got up without hesitation and ran out the door right into Itachi.

"Naruko what's wrong?" Itachi asked pulling the blonde to the side away from his father's door.

"Your father told me that he didn't want me to be with Sasuke. He is threatening to disown him if I don't leave him." Naruko mumbled out while tears flowed down her eyes.

"We can work something out don't worry," Itachi said giving the blonde a hug.

"You don't understand Itachi I'm pregnant," Naruko said making Itachi go wide-eyed.

"Did you tell my father?" Itachi asked.

"No, I didn't get the chance to," Naruko said.

"Let's go tell him he won't make you leave my brother if he knows you are pregnant," Itachi said not knowing that he was wrong.

Itachi pulled Naruko back to the room knocking on the door getting confirmation to come in.

"Why are you still here?" Fugaku asked annoyed ignoring his son's presence.

"Father," Itachi stated firmly making the man look up at him.

"What is it Itachi?" Fugaku asked.

"Tell him Naruko," Itachi said gently pulling her in front of him.

"Don't tell me you want to be with my older son now," Fugaku said.

"No, I just wanted to tell you that I was pregnant with Sasuke's baby," Naruko whispered the last part.

"What?" Fugaku asked angrily.

"She is pregnant with Sasuke's baby," Itachi said pulling Naruko behind him.

Fugaku didn't look at either of them as he pulled out a checkbook and a pen as he wrote on it.

"Here take it," Fugaku said holding out a check.

"What is this for?" Naruko asked confused.

"That is for an abortion. We don't need a child from you." Fugaku said brutally.

Itachi's face hardened at the words coming out of his father's mouth. He couldn't believe what his father just said he was appalled. Naruko ripped the check up throwing it back on the table at Fugaku and ran out of the room.

"What is your problem?" Itachi asked completely cold and detached.

He was never this angry at his father but his father had crossed the line completely. He didn't care if his father was going to say something or try to control him he just didn't care. His father was wrong and he wasn't going to listen to what his father was saying without saying something.

"Why are you angry?" Fugaku asked.

"Because you just treated that poor girl like shit. What is wrong with you? Do you get off torturing sixteen-year-old girls?" Itachi asked furiously he didn't care that his father was going to have a problem with what he said.

"How dare you speak to me that way?" Fugaku said shocked.

"How dare I? Look at how you just treated someone that didn't do anything wrong. All she did was love your son. That was the mistake she did huh?" Itachi snapped.

"Get out of my office," Fugaku growled.

"With pleasure, just telling you now I am leaving this house," Itachi stated and walked out of the room.

Fugaku wasn't sure what was wrong with his oldest son or why it even mattered that he gave the girl money.

"Dear can you tell Sasuke to come here?" Fugaku called out to his wife.

"Yes honey," Mikoto said walking to get her youngest.

Sasuke walked into his father's office shocked because he was wondering where Naruko was because he was sure his father wanted to talk to her earlier in the day.

"Sasuke sits down," Fugaku said.

"Where's Naruko?" Sasuke asked.

"That's what I want to talk to you about," Fugaku said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked sitting down in front of his father.

"I want you to break up with her. She's not good enough for you and from her background it's clear she is only going after your inheritance." Fugaku said getting straight to the point.

"She isn't with me for my inheritance. She wants to become a chef and make her own restaurant." Sasuke said confused.

Sasuke was confused what was Naruko's background like that his father is addressing it.

"Son I don't agree with your decision on being with this girl and if you choose to be with her I will cut you off the moment you hit eighteen," Fugaku said not wanting to bring up the aspect of his son getting the girl pregnant.

"What about my feelings for her?" Sasuke asked not wanting his father to cut him off.

"It's either her or us your family," Fugaku said.

Sasuke didn't say anything just walked out of the room and went upstairs.

'What should I do?' Sasuke thought to himself as he pulled his phone out to call Naruko to see where she was and where she went after talking to her father.

* * *

(Phone Call)

 _ **"Hello," Naruko said sounding as if she was crying.**_

 _ **"Naru, where did you go?" Sasuke asked saddened by hearing her crying.**_

 _ **He knew what he was planning was going to hurt her and he knew she wasn't after his money but he couldn't disobey his father.**_

 _ **"I had to get out of there after talking to your father. Do you think you could come over so we could talk about the things he said?" Naruko said in a small voice that was nothing like the girl he fell in love with.**_

 _ **"I don't think that's a good idea. Can we just talk at school tomorrow?" Sasuke asked trying to prolong the situation as much as possible.**_

 _ **"Sasuke I really need to talk to you," Naruko said and a sob came out.**_

 _ **"I will be over in fifteen minutes," Sasuke said breaking his hold on himself.**_

 _ **"Okay, I love you," Naruko said and didn't get anything back from Sasuke only a hang-up.**_

(Phone Call End)

* * *

Sasuke walked out of his room and ran into his brother. Itachi was only two years older than Sasuke but they were still close. Sasuke wondered if he should talk to Itachi about this but ignored that feeling and walked down the stairs and out the door. If he did talk to his brother about it then it would have been solved easier but he didn't.

Itachi watched as his brother walked out the door and he knew exactly what his brother was planning to do. It was clear to him the right thing to do was to help the blonde through this trying time for her and that's exactly what he was planning to do. That led to him packing his belongings all the ones he needed and leave right after his brother. He was going to wait because he knew Naruko was going to call him right after it happened.

Sasuke got to Naruko's apartment and didn't want to ring the doorbell. He was scared of him he didn't want to leave the blonde but his family meant the world to him. Maybe he could change his father's mind about her within the separation. He could only hope but he wasn't sure if it would happen.

He finally knocked on the door and Naruko looked a crying mess. He knew she knew why he was here.

"Let's go inside," Sasuke said softly with a sad smile appearing on his face.

"You're going to break up with me, aren't you?" Naruko said not even moving for Sasuke to get in the house.

"Let's talk inside Naruko," Sasuke said and this time she moved for him.

Naruko shut the door not bothering to lock it because it was going to be quick she knew it was. Naruko got to the living room where Sasuke was sitting on a chair away from the couch.

"Naruko... I think maybe it's for the best to break up until my father accepts you. I know I can change his mind if I tell him all your good points. I know I can." Sasuke said and Naruko kept shaking her head tears falling out her eyes.

"He is never going to accept me. He hates me because I don't have a rich background as you do. He told me nothing will get him to accept me. I could do everything in the world by myself and he would still think I am after something from you or just using your name." Naruko said crying in her lap.

Sasuke wanted to comfort her but his body wouldn't move.

"I can't stay with you and then risk being disowned at eighteen. What would I do if I don't go to college?" Sasuke asked trying to reason with her.

"Its fine Sasuke do what you have to," Naruko said sobbing in her lap.

"At least look at me, I don't want to do this," Sasuke said and he saw a glimpse of her eyes making him turns away.

"But you are," Naruko said. "I would have given up everything for you," Naruko said standing up.

Sasuke knew Naruko was a passionate person and it was going to show here.

"I want to be with you Naru I do but what would I do if I got disowned?" Sasuke asked standing up trying to grab her to sit her down.

"It's fine I guess I understand. You don't want to be alone with an orphan like me." Naruko said making Sasuke flinch. "I mean what can I expect you love your family and I don't fault you on that but you can at least fight for me. If your father knew how serious we were he would possibly change his mind. But no, he can threaten you and me and get away with it without a care in the world." Naruko said.

"Let me try to get him to come around Naruko. You're not even giving me a chance." Sasuke said.

"Why am I the bad guy in this situation Sasuke? Your father doesn't like me all because I am an orphan." Naruko said tears of anger streaming down her face.

"You're not the bad guy. What do you want me to do?" Sasuke asked sadly after seeing her crying more.

"Fight for me like I would with you. I would fight tooth and nail to be with you. Your father said if I didn't break up with you that he would prevent me from doing anything after high school can you understand how heartbreaking that is? I would give up everything for you." Naruko said exasperatedly.

"Maybe that's a problem. You're not giving up anything to be with me. I am," Sasuke said.

Naruko was shocked by his response and the tears stopped. She didn't even get to tell Sasuke that she was pregnant.

"Get out Sasuke, get acceptance from your father," Naruko said completely void of emotion.

Sasuke was shocked he never seen Naruko with no emotion on her face. This was the first time in the three years of him knowing her that he couldn't read what she was thinking.

"Naruko maybe it will be good for you to go to college and then we can be together again." Sasuke pleaded.

"GET OUT!" Naruko cried loudly making Sasuke move back from her.

"Fine, I will talk to you later when you're calmer," Sasuke said passing her and going to the door.

The moment the door shut Naruko dropped to the ground and started crying again harder. She heard the soft knocking fifteen minutes later and made her move to answer it thinking it might be Sasuke again to talk and tell her he made a mistake.

She opened the door shocked to find Itachi.

"Itachi," Naruko groaned out sadness seeping into her voice.

"Come here," Itachi said pulling her to him as she cried into his chest.

That night Naruko cried herself to sleep and Itachi stayed with her. The next morning wasn't awkward shockingly it was just calm.

"So, what are you going to do?" Itachi asked as they ate breakfast.

He knew he was going to get in trouble for not coming back home last night but he really didn't care at the moment.

"I am going to keep the baby. I just want to finish this school year and then leave in the summer where your father can't find me." Naruko said.

"Do you want to come with me to Suna?" Itachi asked.

"You don't have to help me Itachi," Naruko said putting her spoon down.

"I don't have to but I want to. You're carrying my niece or nephew with you and I want to make sure you're okay. Even if you weren't carrying a baby I would still want to be there for you." Itachi said.

Those were the words that she wanted to hear from Sasuke but couldn't because Sasuke was to stuck on getting acceptance from his father.

"What am I going to do with a baby Itachi?" Naruko asked tears falling from her face.

Itachi got up and went to her wiping the tears off her face.

"It's okay I will help you no matter what. My father can't keep me from helping you." Itachi said wiping the tears away from her eyes. "Don't be so sad I will be here you're not going to be alone I promise," Itachi said pulling her into a hug.

Naruko didn't understand why Itachi was doing this for her but at the moment she was happy he was here or she would have broken even more. He is at least keeping her sane.

"Thank you," Naruko mumbled into his neck.

"It's no problem really. Now let's get ready to go to school." Itachi said.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Naruko is about to be 5 weeks which means she is 2 months in the next chapter._**

 ** _The next few chapters will revolve around her pregnancy and how it's dealt with._**

 ** _Just to clear up anything which it will be showed in later chapters is that Itachi does like Naruko but he won't act on his feelings. He has liked her since they met when they were younger._**


	2. Tears

_**Hello everyone, how is everyone doing?**_

 _ **This is her second month in the pregnancy.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Titania1796: no te preocupes tengo un plan.**_

 _ **Guest; Nana: Here you go.**_

 _ **Luminescent-lily: Thank you I appreciate that.**_

 _ **Fallendarkyoaiangel56: I appreciate you saying that. We will see how Sasuke feels in this chapter.**_

 _ **PinkiePieParty122894: Thank you I'm glad.**_

 _ **sparkling red: Thank you and yeah I have a few ItaNaru**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

 **(2 Month April)**

They only had a month before the semester ended for school thankfully so they were both happy about it. They both wanted to get out of Konoha to get away from Itachi's oppressive father but they made sure to be right in school first.

It has been a week since Sasuke broke up with Naruko and they didn't talk to each other since. He was shocked that she didn't try to talk to him he actually expected her to. She didn't talk to anyone really. He did see her talk to Itachi here and there and it was starting to piss him off.

"Why do you keep talking to my brother?" Sasuke asked approaching her as she was leaving the school for her doctor's appointment.

"Why is it your business? You wanted me to stay away from you and I am. What more do you want from me?" Naruko asked.

"Tell me," Sasuke said pushing her into the lockers so she couldn't leave.

She gasped and before she could retaliate Itachi pulled his brother away from her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Itachi growled out grabbing his brother by the arm harshly.

It was the most aggressive both Naruko and Sasuke has ever seen Itachi and before it could get any worse Naruko cried out. She was in pain now in her lower back.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked letting his brother go with a rough push and going to her.

Sasuke didn't know what was happening. He really didn't understand it either.

"You're with my brother now?" Sasuke asked hurt and anger clear in his voice.

"No, she's not," Itachi said as he picked her up.

Sasuke could see the tears coming down her face and didn't know what she was crying about.

"It's okay Naru shush," Itachi said with his pass walking out of the school with her leaving his brother shocked and at the moment he really didn't care.

Naruko and Itachi were gone before Sasuke even got outside. What was wrong with Naruko that it hurt her from that one push? She was stronger than that he would know out of anyone. She fought him plenty of times for fun.

* * *

Itachi took Naruko to every doctor's appointment. He made sure she ate everything healthy as much as he could while being around. It was only the second month and it seemed to be the hardest so far for her and for him seeing as he has been taking care of her.

"Did he hurt you?" Itachi asked as they drove to the doctor.

"A little on my lower back but I really just wanted you two to stop fighting," Naruko said holding her stomach.

"If he would have hurt you badly I would have gone home later and beat him," Itachi said.

"He doesn't know about the baby," Naruko said.

"When are you going to tell him?" Itachi asked curiously.

"I don't know how to tell him," Naruko said with a sigh. "He doesn't even want to talk to me at school and ignores all my phone calls," Naruko said softly.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Itachi asked.

"Oh dear god no, I want to tell him I should have told him that day when we broke up but I didn't. It was a bit overwhelming that day." Naruko said.

"Yeah you should have but I do agree that day was awful as it is and would have been hard to talk to anyone about it when your relationship is hanging in the balance," Itachi said.

Itachi was a lot more talkative than Sasuke to Naruko and that shocked her because he always seemed stoic and closed off but he showed her that he really did care since she mentioned the pregnancy and she was glad someone was on her side.

"Itachi," Naruko whispered to him in the quiet car after five minutes of not saying anything.

"Yeah?" Itachi said glancing at her.

"Do you think it would have changed anything if I did tell Sasuke that I'm pregnant?" Naruko asked.

"Honestly... I don't know because... I thought my father would accept you if he heard that but instead, he gave you a check to get rid of the baby." Itachi said.

"That really hurt," Naruko said softly.

"Yeah... it hurt me too," Itachi said looking straight ahead.

Naruko knew how much those words affected Itachi that day when his father gave her the check. She wasn't there for the aftermath but she knew that Itachi and Fugaku weren't on speaking terms even now.

"I mean what he said was pure evil and fucked up," Itachi said shaking his head as he pulled into the doctor's office.

"Itachi I am happy you have my back. I don't completely understand why you have my back but I am happy that you do." Naruko said with a soft smile.

He gave her a smile back and got out the car going to her side to help her. He wouldn't tell her his real feelings for her because he knows he will never have a chance so he would rather help her the best way he could. If that meant taking care of her then so be it.

* * *

The doctor's appointment showed that she was fine and the baby was okay at the moment but she needed to be stress-free as much as she could or it could affect the baby. The doctor gave her vitamins to take every day and also gave them nutrient documents so she could eat healthier during her pregnancy.

"We should go get books while we're out," Naruko said as they drove to her apartment.

"Books on pregnancy?" Itachi asked tilting his head back to look at her.

"Yeah, it will be fun to read it up more. We can get books about everything." Naruko said starting to actually get excited about the baby.

Itachi couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. He only wished he was the one having the baby with her instead of his little brother. He knew it would never happen though and that hurt his heart too.

"That sounds like fun. Can we go tomorrow? I have to go back to my house for dinner with my parents because I have been ignoring everyone in favor of staying with you." Itachi said with a smile appearing on his face that made Naruko smile too.

"Yeah that's fine; we can go after school tomorrow," Naruko said as they pulled into her apartment complex.

"Okay well, I have the key so I will be around after dinner," Itachi said as she got out the car.

"Okay thank you, Itachi I really appreciate you so much," Naruko said giving him a hug which was returned and then she got out the car and went to her apartment.

* * *

Itachi drove to his house not really looking forward to seeing his brother or his father. He has been ignoring them both since the incident with Naruko. Itachi was beyond livid with his family and the only reason he was going to have dinner with them was that his mother asked him to be here.

"Itachi," Fugaku said as Itachi walked into the door.

"What?" Itachi said a bit snippy.

"Why did you leave early from school?" Fugaku asked.

"None of your business," Itachi said and walked upstairs to his room ignoring his father's calls to him.

Thankfully dinner in the Uchiha household was early because Itachi doesn't think he could last another hour in the house acting like he was okay with everything going on.

"So how has school been going for you boys?" Mikoto asked.

"It's been fine," Itachi said calmly.

"It has been good," Sasuke said wanting to bring up Naruko but not doing it.

"Where is that beautiful blonde? Naruko is her name? Where has she been?" Mikoto asked making Fugaku scoff.

"Father doesn't like her so he made Sasuke break up with her and Sasuke did," Itachi said honestly not wanting to hide anything especially not to his mother.

"You both will be fine you don't need to be with trash. You can find a dignified girl with standing in the world. Not trash from the side of the road. Then you can have great heirs." Fugaku said getting a disgusted look from Itachi and Mikoto who was disappointed with him.

"She isn't trash," Sasuke said sticking up for her which kind of shocked Fugaku and Itachi because he hasn't been saying anything for Naruko that he knew of.

"And who said anything about me having heirs? I will never have kids." Itachi said shocking everyone at the table.

"What? Heirs are important." Fugaku said.

"Really? Heirs are important you say?" Itachi growled out annoyed standing up in his chair already hitting his breaking point. "Heirs are so important but you're willing to throw them away. You make me sick. Mother, I'm sorry but I refuse to stay in this house with this man any longer." Itachi snapped throwing his napkin on the table and walked out of the room.

No one even got a word in before Itachi was in his room packing a bag and walking out the door heading to his car. Everyone in the room was shocked by Itachi's words and no one really knew what to say. Sasuke stood up excusing himself from the table going upstairs finding his brother's door open. Sasuke walked into his room and saw all the clutter. It was nothing like his brother and how he usually is. The clothes his brother wore frequently were gone and so were his bathroom essentials though if he was honest those were gone for a while now. Now his laptop was gone along with a few other things. His brother was always so collected but at this point his brother was angry and it was directed at his father.

Sasuke decided to call Naruko thinking that she might know what's going on. He didn't realize how right he was.

* * *

(Phone Call)

 _ **"Hello Sasuke," Naruko answered sounding exhausted.**_

 _ **"Do you know why my brother is so angry at my father?" Sasuke asked.**_

 _ **"Because your father is an asshole I'm assuming," Naruko said.**_

 _ **"Refrain from talking about my father like that." Sasuke snapped.**_

 _ **"So, it's okay for him to call me trash and a disgrace but I can't call him what he really is?" Naruko asked.**_

 _ **"I didn't call you to talk about my father," Sasuke said.**_

 _ **"You kind of did because you asked me why your brother was so angry at your father," Naruko said.**_

 _ **"Naruko don't start," Sasuke said.**_

 _ **"Sasuke I need to tell you something," Naruko said sounding nervous.**_

 _ **"What is it?" Sasuke asked.**_

 _ **"I'm p..." Naruko started but she couldn't get the words out her mouth too scared to tell him.**_

 _ **"What is it?" Sasuke asked.**_

 _ **"I'm pregnant," Naruko said softly then she heard the dial tone.**_

(Phone Call End)

* * *

Naruko cried and went to the bathroom. She didn't want to talk to anyone for the rest of the night.

Itachi went to pick up some food for Naruko and himself because he couldn't eat what they made at his mother's house. He was still annoyed by what happened tonight and wanted to punch his father in the face. But he could honestly say he was excited to be back in Naruko's apartment.

He finally got to the apartment and was shocked to find it completely dark and quiet. But after he got in more of the apartment he heard the crying which made him throw his bags on the couch and run to where Naruko was. Yeah, she was naked but he didn't care about that at the moment.

"Naruko what's wrong?" Itachi asked turning off the water then wrapping her towel around her.

"Itachi..." Naruko cried grabbing a hold of him.

"What happened?" Itachi asked softly pulling her out of the shower.

He was concerned about her more than necessary today because the doctor said today that they needed to be careful with her second month with stress. Whatever happened it happened while he was away.

She didn't stop crying though just held on to him tighter. He carried her to her room and set her on the bed. That night he slept next to her crying shaking form and wasn't sure what to say or do so he just held her. He ignored the feeling he got as she was pressed against him in order to soothe her with calm words that seemed to put her to sleep. Itachi just lets it happen he didn't push her away or anything. He just let her curl into him and that alone made him happy and fall asleep until he heard a knock on the door.

He looked at his phone to see the time and realized it was one in the morning. Who would come at this time at night? He got up from the bed covering Naruko up with the blanket completely as she continued to sleep. He got up and went to answer the door shocked to see his little brother at the door.

"Where is Naruko?" Sasuke asked ignoring the question he wanted to ask his brother about why he was here if they weren't dating.

"She's sleeping after crying for a while before that," Itachi said honestly wanting to make his brother feel guilty because he knew it was his brother's fault. "Do you want to come inside or stand out here?" Itachi asked gesturing for him to come in by standing out the way.

Sasuke walked into the house but didn't go toward the bedroom instead went to the living room where flashbacks of him breaking up with Naruko came back. Itachi followed his brother and sat on the couch next to his things.

"You're staying with her now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, that is if she lets me. I haven't asked her yet." Itachi said scratching the back of his head.

Then there was silence between the two neither talking and just stared at one another.

"Why are you here Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"I wanted to talk to Naruko," Sasuke said.

"Why didn't you come earlier?" Itachi asked.

"Why does it matter? Why are you here?" Sasuke asked annoyed with all the questions.

"I have been helping her get through something that is none of your business unless she tells you," Itachi said not fazed by his brother being annoyed.

"Are you talking about her being pregnant?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi looked up quickly shocked. That's why she cried earlier.

"What did you say to her earlier?" Itachi growled out standing up.

"I didn't say anything I just hung up because I was shocked and then I tried calling her back and there was no answer for hours," Sasuke said.

Itachi sat back down and looked toward the room and then back to his brother.

"What are you going to do?" Itachi asked.

"I want to be involved in the baby's life," Sasuke said.

"What about Naruko's?" Itachi asked.

"Of course but I think she should prove to father that she doesn't want to be with me over money. Father thinks that all she is after is our money if she goes to college and then comes back for me then we can be with each other again." Sasuke said.

"Are you fucking kidding me? So is she supposed to go through this pregnancy and raising the baby alone?" Itachi snapped at his brother.

"I will do it," Naruko said with determination in her eyes.

She was dressed thankfully or Itachi would have been irritated.

"But that means you won't be able to see the baby until I get back from college," Naruko said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Itachi asked looking between Naruko and Sasuke.

"If it will prove to my father that you're not trying to be with me for my money and my name then yeah I will do it," Sasuke said.

"What about you not knowing the baby?" Itachi asked.

"I will have time to know the baby after she gets back," Sasuke said.

"Are you... you know what do what you two think is right. I'm going to lie down so you can talk to each other in private." Itachi said walking out of the room.

He set his stuff on the floor by the door.

"Itachi put it in the room," Naruko said softly making him walk back grabbing the stuff.

He didn't want to let her go back to his brother but he didn't want to hurt Naruko or Sasuke by saying anything more.

"You two seem rather close," Sasuke said jealously.

"He has been looking out for me since that day," Naruko said looking away.

"He said tonight during dinner that he was never going to have heirs and blew up at our father. He apologized to my mother and said he couldn't live with our father anymore." Sasuke told her.

"Your father must have really pissed him off like that one day," Naruko said.

"What day?" Sasuke asked.

"That day you broke up with me," Naruko said.

"What did my father do?" Sasuke asked trying to get closer to her but she seemed to keep her distance from him.

"He wrote me a check and told me to get rid of it," Naruko said shocking Sasuke.

"Did you take the check?" Sasuke asked.

"I ripped it up and threw it in his face," Naruko said.

"Oh, you didn't think about getting rid of it?" Sasuke asked.

"No never, and if you tell me to get rid of it then you can get out of my house," Naruko said standing up angry.

"I wasn't going to say that I was just curious on if it ever crossed your mind," Sasuke said standing up pulling Naruko to the couch with him.

"If you did I would be so angry with you," Naruko whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

"I will have the strength to take care of you in the future I promise," Sasuke said.

"I don't want you to take care of me I just want to be with you," Naruko said with a chuckle as tears fell from her face.

"Stay strong," Sasuke said as he pulled away looking at her face wiping the tears from her eyes.

He felt bad he really did but he needed to make a life for him to be even remotely what Naruko and the child needed. He needed his father in his life not do this on his own. He didn't have the strength right now but he will have it. He wasn't like his older brother where he could give up everything.

"I have to go now," Sasuke said brushing her hair back and getting up before he started crying himself.

It was hard for him too despite what others may think and he didn't really know what he was going to do to get his father to agree to his relationship but he wanted the acceptance.

He walked to the door with Naruko following him so she could lock the door and he turned to her one last time giving her a sad smile.

"Don't worry so much I will go to school and make something of myself. I promise," Naruko said.

Sasuke hugged her one last time but pulled away quickly so she couldn't reciprocate back and ran down the stairs. It hurt his heart very much and the moment he got to his car he broke and let the tears fall freely.

Naruko locked the door and walked back to her room quietly. She saw Itachi's laying down facing the window and wasn't sure if he was awake or not but her heart was broken.

"Itachi," Naruko whispered with a broken sob.

"Come to lay down," Itachi whispered and lifted the blanket for her and she did just that.

She didn't face him though and he understood why. She was crying again and all he could do was calm her.

"It's okay to cry," Itachi whispered kissing the back of her head and she sobbed harder turning quickly in his arms crying harder making Itachi tear up too. "I am here with you no matter what I promise," Itachi said softly and that night was probably one of the harder nights.

They fell asleep but one had a tear-stained face while the other one had a frown on his face. It was going to be hard no matter what happens.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _This story really is different from my usual stories because the pairing may change between the brothers I just haven't really decided yet. If you think it should as the story goes on let me know what you think._**


	3. Graduation

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: Sasuke stands up for her but not as adamant as Itachi does. Thank you. :)**_

 _ **Guest: I'm sorry you don't like Itachi but I am very fond of him even though I thought his plan for Sasuke was fucking stupid. I'm sorry you don't like Sakura. You may not like this story to be honest. I think you should probably just check out some of my other stories.**_

 _ **Guest: Don't worry bud.**_

 _ **Titania1796:**_ ** _me alegra que te guste la pareja._**

 ** _Guest; Nana: Thank you and I hope you like the whole story._**

 ** _PinkiePieParty122894: Thank you._**

 ** _Mikuqueen: Sasuke is a bit OOC in this one along with Itachi. They can both have an influence on what is going to happen with Naruko's situation._**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

 **(3 Months May)**

Naruko had the worst morning sickness since the third month started and Itachi was starting to feel sick himself. But from the books they read, it said that it was normal so neither thought it warranted to go to the doctor.

It was only a few days away from Itachi's graduation and Naruko had to practically force him to go to his graduation. She didn't want him to miss it just because his father was a dick.

"Naruko I don't care about my graduation," Itachi said as she was finishing cleaning her mouth from throwing up.

"You're the valedictorian Itachi and that is pretty important. I think it would be best for you to go. How many calls have you ignored from your parents?" Naruko asked as she came out of the bathroom and came face to face with him in the living room.

"I answer all my mother's calls. I just don't answer that bastard's phone calls." Itachi said looking away from Naruko shyly.

"You should just answer him he's still your father," Naruko said her motherly instincts already kicking in.

"Fine, I will call him and tell him that I am going but I still want you to be there," Itachi said making a face that made her smile.

She could see the affection in his eyes and hear it in his voice. He really did care for her despite the doubts she had in the beginning.

"I will be in the back away from your family though," Naruko said nodding her head.

Naruko and Itachi became really close within the two months of living together. They did almost everything together if anything he watched her like a hawk to make sure nothing happened to her.

"That's fine as long as your there," Itachi said.

"I will make sure of it," Naruko said with a smile walking to their room.

The apartment was packed in boxes aside from a few things that they would need before the move they planned everything to the point of no return. They made sure they had an apartment ready for them before they left when summer started and they already transferred Naruko's transcripts to Suna High so she could start school there. She wanted to go to school for summer too so she didn't miss anything when she gave birth and wouldn't miss anything and some teachers said they would be able to work with her which gave her some relief because she knew she would fall behind if not for there help.

At the new apartment, it was a townhouse so they had more room there were two bedrooms one for the baby and one for the two of them neither of them saw a problem with it. They have been doing it since he came here so why change it now.

* * *

They both went to school for the next few days without a problem. Naruko was so happy when she got her grades for her exams back as her getting the highest marks in the class especially because she was really working hard for them. Itachi was proud of her more than himself. Sasuke was shocked at how casual the two were with each other and was slightly jealous of how much concern his brother showed his ex. He didn't understand their relationship at all. They both said they weren't together but he saw it in his brother's eyes the way he looked at her with the affection he never showed anyone. It was mildly heartbreaking.

Naruko came into the house from the transfer vans giving them the address to their new apartment in Suna to find Itachi arguing on the phone.

"It's none of your damn business. I said I was going to my graduation just be happy with that." Itachi snapped as he glanced at Naruko walking in the house.

It made him stop screaming and talk quieter instead.

"No, you don't need to know. Fine put her on the phone. Hi, mother yeah I am fine. Yes, mother, I do love you and yes I will. No, I can't I already told you I won't see him or take pictures with him. Yes, mother, yes, fine I love you too I will talk to you later." Itachi said hanging up then looking toward Naruko.

"Is everything alright?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah just the bastard trying to control me some more but I wouldn't let him," Itachi said and didn't say anything making it clear that he didn't want to be pressed about the topic. "So what happened with the movers?" Itachi asked.

"You should have definitely talked to them. That man wouldn't stop looking at my tits." Naruko said.

"Do you want me to beat him?" Itachi asked going toward the door.

"No it's fine," Naruko said pushing him back so he couldn't get outside.

"Have you talked to Sasuke about this?" Itachi asked sitting on the couch.

"No, I made this decision for myself and it wasn't his concern," Naruko said.

"Are you sure about that?" Itachi asked looking up at her to see unsure eyes and sadness.

"He made decisions for his benefit and now I am too," Naruko said sitting next to Itachi on the couch. "What are you doing anyway? You have been working on this since yesterday." Naruko commented not wanting to stay on the topic about Sasuke anymore.

"This is my speech for the graduation," Itachi said chuckling at the change of topic.

"Can I hear it?" Naruko asked looking at him.

"Should I stand up and read it then?" Itachi asked with a smile on his face.

"Knock yourself out," Naruko said with a smile leaning back into the couch more.

"Don't make fun of me I haven't finished it yet," Itachi said as he stood up.

"What's the fun in listening if I can't make fun of you?" Naruko said with a smile getting a small glare from Itachi.

"Shush," Itachi said coughed and then began. "Class of 2018 huh? Who would have thought we all got here right? Not everyone has had an easy ride here but they made it right? You did it for yourself and now we're all going to go into the world and impact someone with a higher meaning. Hopefully, we can cross paths again but if it's meant to happen it will right?" Itachi said but stopped looking at Naruko.

"Time out, Itachi that doesn't even sound like you. It sounds like me. We have been together far too much if you're following after things I would say." Naruko said with a big smile like she was proud.

She stood up with a big smile on her face grabbing the speech from his hands then sat back down which he followed.

"You should cross this out and definitely this part. You should add this and then put it here. See good right?" Naruko said shocking Itachi with how skilled of a writer she was.

"Yeah that is good," Itachi said getting a bright smile from her.

"I was always good at writing even Sasuke told me which was shocking," Naruko said with a sad smile that made her walk into the other room.

Itachi got up after her, he was genuinely curious what she meant by that.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing," Naruko said not looking at him while she packed the clothes she wouldn't need into a suitcase.

"Naruko what is wrong?" Itachi asked not letting it go.

"I am scared Itachi. Would if while I'm gone he falls in love with someone else?" Naruko said looking at him with sad eyes.

"I don't know the answer to that but I do know that if you two are meant to be together it doesn't matter the distance or the length of time you are apart if you're really meant to be together you will be together no matter what," Itachi said as he approached her.

He could feel the tears coming to her eyes before actually saw them. Man, he really loved her and no matter how much he wanted to just tell her to forget about his brother he couldn't do that to either of them. He didn't want to hurt either of them despite his own pain. He wrapped her in his arms giving her a big hug until he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Stay in here no matter what you hear stay in here okay?" Itachi said looking into her eyes and she gave him a nod. "You promise?" Itachi asked and she gave him another nod and he knew she wouldn't break the promise.

He felt like it was going to be trouble so he didn't want her to be seen. He didn't want to give her any more problems than she already had. As he walked to the door the person kept knocking and kept knocking. When he opened the door, he came face to face with his little brother and his father.

"You need to come home now. I don't know who you have been living with but you need to come back now." Fugaku snapped walking into the house.

Itachi was oddly relieved that Sasuke didn't say whose house this was or it would be a bigger problem than necessary.

Just as Sasuke was about to walk into the house too Fugaku held out his hand preventing him from going inside.

"Just stay in the car," Fugaku demanded to get a reluctant nod from Sasuke.

He really didn't want to leave his father in the same house as Itachi and Naruko but he knew Itachi could handle everything for Naruko.

'Why can't I be more like my brother? Did I see correctly or was the house packed up?' Sasuke thought to himself as he walked back to the car.

"Are you going to be stubborn for the rest of your life because of what I said about someone that isn't important?" Fugaku snapped.

"She is important, not to you but to me she is. If that's all you came to say you can leave. I don't want you here." Itachi said and got slapped across the face by his father.

"You will not disobey me," Fugaku growled out.

"Sadly, I would, as far as I'm concerned your nothing but a nuisance," Itachi said steeling his features.

The smack stung like hell but at the moment he will ignore it. He glared at his father and refused to budge.

"I am going to Suna University and I will live there until I graduate and what can I say I might not come back. You would be lucky if I do with me being your heir and all." Itachi threatened.

At this point, he didn't care about what his father had to say. A man that could throw away family was nothing more than a fly on the wall to Itachi. His father really needed a reality check in more ways than one.

"I will just have Sasuke become heir to the company," Fugaku said thinking it would deter his son.

Itachi started laughing, "You think that will deter me from my goal? You don't know me one bit if you think that." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Just be at the dinner after your graduation that night. You don't want to upset your mother more than you already are." Fugaku said getting ready to leave.

"I imagine what she would do if she knew what you did to Naruko and the baby. She would be ashamed to have you as a husband just like I'm ashamed to have you as my father." Itachi said bitterly and that got him a smack again. "Oh, do it again you want to bruise the valedictorian so everyone could ask questions?" Itachi said with a smirk and a glare of his own that sent his father walking right out the door.

Itachi ran to the door the minute it shut and locked the door. After that, he slid down the door and silent tears rolled down his face. He needed to be stronger or he won't be able to protect Naruko.

Naruko came out of the room to see Itachi leaning against the door with his head down and she immediately went to him.

"Are you okay?" Naruko asked softly.

"I thought I said to stay in the room," Itachi said.

"I thought you meant when they were here," Naruko said with a tilt to her head.

She sat beside him and gave him a one arm hug.

"It's okay to cry if it hurts," Naruko said repeating what he said to her.

He just leaned into her and laid his head on her shoulder tears streaming down his face as he was held by her the girl he was in love with but could never have.

"I think that you said some pretty harsh things that got to your father," Naruko said making him look up at her.

"Why do you say that?" Itachi asked.

"Because you got a reaction out of him. Has he ever hit you before?" Naruko asked and he shook his head no. "That proves my point he never expected those words to come out of your mouth. It must have really hurt him." Naruko said leaning her head on his.

"Why?" Itachi whispered.

"What?" Naruko asked lifting her head to look at him.

"Why are you sticking up for him?" Itachi snapped a little angry with her.

He was shocked that he got a soft smile from her as she just got up from her spot and held out a hand for him to take.

"Come on let's get those marks clean and look for makeup your complexion to cover it up for your graduation tomorrow," Naruko said changing the subject.

"Tell me why you still stick up for him?" Itachi asked confused.

"He's your father no matter what you do and yes he's an asshole and deserves a kick in the balls but you're his son," Naruko said gently surprising Itachi. "Do you get it now?" Naruko asked and he still couldn't help but be surprised.

Why did his father hate this girl so much that he wanted her out of their lives? She was so good and pure. He will never understand his father it was clear even more today.

* * *

The next day between the two was a little awkward but it was forgotten the moment Naruko started throwing up waking Itachi of up from it. He got up to make sure she was okay. While he was waiting for her to get up he checked the little marks on his face from when his father hit him and realized it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be then walked to the kitchen.

"How is it?" Itachi asked going to get a cup of water and setting her up with some saltine crackers so she would feel better.

"I feel a little better than yesterday but we should go see if puking is normal like this," Naruko said.

"Naru you know they said it was normal when I called them yesterday about it. And all the books we read said it was normal. That puking is one of the first symptoms." Itachi said sitting next to her on the floor.

"I just feel like shit. It feels like nothing will sit down in my stomach and a lot of things stink." Naruko said.

"I won't spray any cologne in the apartment," Itachi said rubbing her hair away from her face.

"Thanks, I should get in the shower to get ready," Naruko said getting up from the floor with Itachi helping her.

"I will set out some clothes for you today," Itachi said with a smile.

"I already have it already in the first drawer in the room," Naruko said.

"Okay, I will get you a towel and your robe," Itachi said getting a small nod from Naruko.

He smiled and as he was doing that he heard the door being knocked on. He walked to the room quickly to get Naruko's stuff and put it in the bathroom.

"Stay in here," Itachi said and went out quickly as she showered.

He went to the door to find Sasuke.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Itachi asked as he let Sasuke walk into the apartment.

"I was going to ask this last night but didn't have the chance," Sasuke said as he walked to the living room area to sit down.

The apartment was empty and it seemed like no one lived here.

"What is it?" Itachi asked as he followed his brother.

"What is going on?" Sasuke asked gesturing to the house.

"I don't know if she wants me to say anything," Itachi said not feeling the need to explain anything to his brother.

"I deserve to know," Sasuke said.

"I decided to move because I won't get anywhere in Konoha with your father knowing my every move," Naruko said at the bathroom door with a towel and a robe on.

She was leaning against the doorway looking absolutely sick.

"Naruko go finish your shower to make yourself feel better. If you don't feel good you won't be able to go to the graduation." Itachi said gesturing for her to go.

"Why can't you just stay here?" Sasuke asked before she could walk away.

"I just said why. Another reason is that I don't want to be around everyone and them having the expression that I am a hoe because I have a child and the father isn't around. Your father will twist everything to his benefit that way." Naruko said.

"Sasuke she needs help and she won't get it here so why should she stay here?" Itachi said.

"What about me knowing the baby?" Sasuke asked looking toward Naruko and ignoring Itachi completely.

"Sasuke you're not going to be around let's be serious. I have been pregnant for how long now? How many times have you been around or even tried to talk to me?" Naruko asked irritated by the implication that she is doing something wrong.

"That's not fair you know why I haven't been around," Sasuke said.

"No, I don't know please do enlighten me," Naruko said pissed off and it was showing on her face but before Sasuke could talk again Naruko spoke. "You just expect me to stay here and raise the baby on my own with shame because you won't acknowledge the baby in public but then come around and expect me to be okay with it in secret. Then you sit there and decide what is best for you but now that I am doing it I am wrong. How? How the hell am I wrong?" Naruko screamed and it shocked Sasuke.

"You're not wrong," Itachi said trying to calm her down to not stress her out.

"Why are you on her side with everything? What do you even get out of this?" Sasuke snapped at his brother finally filled with repressed anger.

"I am helping because I actually care. I don't give a damn about title or name or even being disowned. Guess what though father will never disown me because I know too much of an asset for him to do that. But even if he did disown me I wouldn't abandon her because I actually care what happens to her and the baby. You ask what I get out of it I get to live on with my life knowing I did the right thing instead of sticking my head in father's ass." Itachi snapped getting closer to Sasuke as he spoke.

"I never said I wouldn't help," Sasuke said looking back to Naruko.

"So, you would tell everyone that I am having your child? Will you do that for me right now? Will you have my back to your father right now? If you can do that I will stay here with you and not leave." Naruko asked completely serious.

Itachi was scared at that moment. He didn't want her to stay he knew she wouldn't be able to deal with all the pain that would be to come if Sasuke agreed with her right now.

"You know I can't do that. What would we do if he shut us both out?" Sasuke asked putting a hand through his hair.

"Leave, we don't have to stay here you just want to stay here with him," Naruko said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

To Itachi it actually was. He would have jumped at the opportunity to leave with her like he was right now if she was saying the same thing to him. He was only leaving for college he did plan on coming back and hopefully, she would come back with him.

"That's easy for you to say because you don't have family here but I do," Sasuke said but as soon as those words slipped out he wished he could take them back.

Naruko looked heartbroken like the world around her shattered. She was shocked that Sasuke would say that to her and at the moment she didn't even want to look at him.

"Look Naruko I'm sorry that came out wrong. I didn't mean it like that." Sasuke said trying to approach her but she didn't even grace him with that only moved away from him and more behind Itachi which irritated him. "I really didn't mean it," Sasuke said as he saw the tears falling from her eyes.

"Sasuke," Itachi said in a hollow voice making Sasuke look up at his brother and freeze he hasn't seen that look in his eyes since he snapped on their father at dinner that night. "You should leave right now," Itachi said in a voice that held no emotions like it was ready to bite Sasuke.

Sasuke wanted to argue but at the moment he knew his brother was going to hit him if he didn't leave so he just turned around and left the apartment. The moment his brother was gone Itachi turn around and gave Naruko a warm hug that made her stop crying.

"Don't let what my foolish little brother said bother you because as far as I'm concerned we're always going to be family," Itachi said making her hug him.

"Thank you, now we should hurry up and get ready. We don't want you to miss the ceremony." Naruko said getting back to the bathroom.

"Well then hurry up so I can shower too," Itachi said with a chuckle.

They were both done rather quickly and it was a relief that they even got to the school on time. Yes, they have been driving together and no one even seemed to pay attention to that or Sasuke told them to leave it alone. Or Itachi scared everyone enough for no one to talk about it.

* * *

Shikamaru and Hinata were the only two people to still talk to her after they heard about the break-up. Shikamaru told her he didn't think it would last because of his family and he happened to be correct but she was always the optimist. Hinata was her best female friend anyway so it didn't matter if everyone else talked to her or not. The two people she was closest to aside from Sasuke were still her friends. Of course, they had their own friends too so it wasn't like they could hang out all the time but she was still relieved to have them on her side.

"You going to Itachi's graduation?" Shikamaru asked as they walked through the halls.

"Yeah, he wants me to go so I don't want to disappoint him after all the help he has been giving me since finding out," Naruko said to the only person to know other than the Uchiha's.

"I really wish you weren't moving to Suna after this week," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, I will miss you too," Naruko said pulling him to a side hug as she dragged him to their desk that was connected.

"It is going to be a total drag being without you here," Shikamaru said putting his head on his arm but still staring at her.

"Yeah, it will be a drag there too without you," Naruko said.

"Why don't I just act like it's my baby that way you can stay here?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruko laughed at his suggestion and couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

"It's weird you know," Naruko said softly.

"What is?" Shikamaru asked as he watched her put her head down too just like he was.

"I have so many guys willing to help me with the baby but none of them are the actual father of the baby," Naruko said.

"Are you talking about me and Itachi? Because you know that are only two people, right? Itachi takes care of you like he is in love with you." Shikamaru said with a small smirk at the blush that appeared on her face.

"Itachi doesn't think that way about me," Naruko said.

"You are really oblivious to... you know what never mind you will figure it out one day. So, what are you going to do about Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked changing the subject efficiently.

"Honestly he upset me earlier that made me feel even surer about my decision," Naruko said that made Shikamaru get up because he was curious what she was going to say.

"What did he do?" Shikamaru asked.

"He told me something that I never thought he would say to me. It's fine though because I feel better now." Naruko said patting Shikamaru on the shoulder.

"Naruko, come on," Itachi said from the doorway.

"Do you want to come?" Naruko asked as she stood up.

"It wouldn't hurt to see everything and hear his speech," Shikamaru said with a shrug and got up with them.

"You're coming to Shikamaru?" Itachi asked.

"That's not a problem, is it?" Naruko asked giving him the puppy dog eyes that he couldn't resist and Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk getting a glare from the older Uchiha.

"Sure, it's no problem," Itachi said walking out with the following. "Stay in the back though okay I don't want my father to see you because I don't want to argue today. It was enough with Sasuke." Itachi said softly.

"That's fine," Naruko said with a smile.

Itachi sat them both down in the back and walked to the rest of the graduates in the back of the stage.

"He really takes good care of you," Shikamaru said as they got comfortable in the seats.

"Yeah he does and I wouldn't be okay now if it wasn't for him," Naruko said with a gentle smile appearing on her face that made Shikamaru smile for her.

"I kind of wish it was this Uchiha that you fell for then you wouldn't be going through all this pain with Sasuke," Shikamaru said in a completely serious tone.

"But that's not what happened," Naruko said looking at Shikamaru.

"I know," Shikamaru said wishing it could be the other Uchiha so badly because he knew his friend would be okay.

"Hey, you two what are you doing here?" Hinata asked sitting next to Shikamaru on the other side of Naruko.

"Watching Itachi," Shikamaru said.

"Here to watch the older Uchiha. Not bad I figured you two would be here when I didn't see you in class so I came. I'm shocked you're not in the front to see him closer but then I see why the spawn of Satan himself is up there." Hinata said.

"Are you talking about Fugaku or Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked with a small chuckle.

"Fugaku is the devil himself while Sasuke is his spawn," Hinata said.

"You guys come on," Naruko said.

"What?" Shikamaru said knowing to watch what he says because he knew Hinata didn't know yet.

"Itachi is Fugaku's son too you know?" Naruko said making them both look at her.

"He followed after his mother." They both said at the same time with a nod and that made her laugh making them both smile happy to see her happy.

"You two are hilarious," Naruko said pulling them both into a hug.

"He would have been so much better for you," Hinata said as the graduation started.

Naruko didn't talk as the ceremony started. It was funny to her as the other people spoke because they really did seem nervous but as she glanced at Itachi she noticed he seemed really nervous too.

"Now we present the valedictorian Itachi Uchiha will be speaking." The principal said making Naruko whistle for him catching his attention.

She was standing up for him with her thumbs up ready for his speech. She was excited for him.

Itachi got to the podium and was completely nervous but seeing Naruko made him feel less nervous for some reason.

"Hello everyone, thanks for coming today. I had a speech ready I swear I did but at the moment it seems like a bunch of lies. If you want something honest just raise your hand." Itachi said and everyone in the graduating class raised their hands for him. "Good, then I will start by saying do what you believe is right. Follow your own path and create something that everyone will remember. Affect someone's life in a positive way and make it worth their while that you are around. Make yourself into the person you want to be even if people doubt you. Do whatever it is in life that will make you happy. Succeed in everything you do and if you fail once and still want it to try again and keep trying until you get it. Believe in yourself and where you're going in life." Itachi said taking a breath. "The four years we were here was rough for some and not so much for others but we all made it. It doesn't matter anymore because at this point we're all in the same positions again. We're all going out in the world and doing something with ourselves even if it's not college we are trying to make ourselves the better US. I wish everyone good luck on all the paths they take in life and know if you don't believe in you who will? Congratulations everyone," Itachi said stepping off the podium with a smile.

It was completely quiet at first and then everyone rose in the graduating class cheering him on. Naruko stood too smiling and clapping and whistling loudly. He made brief eye contact with her as he sat down.

"That was a rather encouraging speech, Mr. Uchiha." The principal said. "Now we will be giving out awards for the classes." The principal was saying but she droned the man out.

Everyone was being called and it finally got to Itachi and Naruko couldn't help but scream out for him making him smile and he was relieved to see Shikamaru make sure he covered her voice with his own calls along with Hinata who stood while Naruko was screaming while Naruko stayed sitting. He was actually slightly embarrassed that Naruko was doing this for him but he was immensely happy too.

"So Uchiha who helped you with that speech?" Kisame asked next to Itachi.

Kisame was a close friend of the older Uchiha that he didn't mind the arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"No one, like I said it was at the moment type of speech," Itachi said.

"That was awesome you had everyone's attention yeah," Deidara said patting Itachi on the back.

"Let's go see our parents," Kakuzu said walking past all of them. "They might give us money." He mumbled as he walked past.

"All he can fucking think about is money. That money hungry bastard." Hidan said following after his best friend.

"I want to know if the art teacher will give me my art back," Sasori said then looked back toward Deidara. "Come on Dei," Sasori said and moved out the door.

"Later Itachi and Kisame you did one hell of a speech. Good luck in college man." Deidara said and followed his own friend.

"You busy today?" Kisame asked.

"My parents want me to go to a dinner with them. Then I will be gone tomorrow." Itachi said.

"Damn then at least hangout tonight with the guys. You're always with your girlfriend or whatever... speaking of which who is this girl?" Kisame asked.

"I already told you I don't have a girlfriend," Itachi said.

"So, does that mean you're gay?" Kisame asked taking his arm off Itachi slowly to look at the other's face.

"No, you damn dolt," Itachi said whacking his friend on the back of the head as they walked out.

"ITACHI I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!" Mikoto screamed upon seeing her son giving him a big hug. "My dear I was so proud of your speech. It was so modest and made you look nice on stage. Did you really come up with that on your own?" Mikoto asked while she hugged him.

Kisame left upon seeing Mikoto smother her son with only a gesture of calling me later with his hands as verification.

"No, I didn't, most of it was a spur but some of it was from someone who helped me write it," Itachi said honestly.

"From Naruko," Sasuke said but only Itachi heard because their mother was running to get their father.

"Yeah," Itachi said. "What is wrong with you?" Itachi asked showing his irritation.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked confused because he thought he was being pleasant.

"Why would you say those things to Naruko? You know how sensitive she is and not only that but you're adding stress to the baby." Itachi said quietly because he didn't want people to hear.

"Why are you so hung up about it?" Sasuke questioned completely serious.

"Because like I said before I care," Itachi said not hiding his affection for the girl.

"She is the person I am going to be with Itachi so why does it seem like your trying to steal her from me?" Sasuke growled out.

"It doesn't seem like it because I'm not doing anything I just don't want her to be alone in this situation and I really do care about her. You act like you don't care until it looks like someone is taking away something you dub as yours. You're completely unfair to her and her feelings." Itachi said bitterly.

Their parents came back before they could talk anymore and Itachi completely ignored his father. He still felt the stings on his face from the smacks. He was still pissed at his father for how he was treating Naruko and he didn't think it would change anytime soon because his father was as stubborn as a mule.

"So are you going to let us take you out?" Mikoto asked with a smile.

"Mother I told you over the phone that I won't be doing this. I already told Kisame that I would hang out with him anyway." Itachi lied.

"Please, I won't be seeing you once you leave tomorrow," Mikoto said making a sad face.

All of a sudden, he got a text message that made him glance at it. It was Naruko telling him he should just go and that made him look up quickly to see her with a smile on her face urging him to do it.

"Fine mother I will go with you but anything about marriage or heirs has to be refrained from talking about or I will leave immediately. Do we get the picture here?" Itachi stated.

Everyone around him was shocked aside from Fugaku and Sasuke because they knew why he was saying it. Fugaku didn't know Sasuke knew but he wasn't going to bring it up either.

"I will be right back," Sasuke said softly and walked out of the area.

Itachi knew where he was going and wanted to follow but didn't. He didn't want to be there for this conversation. He knew Naruko was here he just needed to find her. He saw her bright blonde hair and went for her.

* * *

"Naruko," Sasuke said as he found her with her friends who didn't really talk to him since they broke up.

"Yeah?" Naruko said tilting her head back.

"Can I talk to you real quick?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru grabbed Hinata and walked off not before he gestured to Naruko telling her where they would be.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruko asked looking uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I really am," Sasuke said trying to bring her to him but she didn't budge.

"I would have stayed here if you told me you would have my back. I would stay, but you won't even have my back." Naruko said.

"I want to I do. But what are we going to do if he makes sure we both can't do anything?" Sasuke asked. "I don't want to move this is my home," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke what is more important? A place or your child?" Naruko asked.

"It's not because of the place it's the people in it. Your one of those people you know." Sasuke said trying to reel her in.

"At this moment I don't feel like I am. I just feel used and I don't like that feeling." Naruko said.

"Why are you so okay with my brother being around then?" Sasuke questioned coldly when he realized she wouldn't come to him.

"Because he proved to me that he cares despite what your father says," Naruko said.

"He doesn't even say that he is staying with you," Sasuke said annoyed.

"That's because he doesn't want to add stress to me with your father knowing that it would get worse. If he knew he would do everything in his power to torture me. He is just protecting me like you were when you didn't say who he was staying with." Naruko said making Sasuke look down.

"I didn't want him to say something to you," Sasuke said finally getting her hand.

"Sasuke I love you and that's why I am doing this. I want us to be together but with how things are right now we won't be able to be together. When you stand on your own two feet you can come to me. I will wait for you." Naruko said kissing him on his mouth gently as a single tear went down her face.

Sasuke didn't let her pull away though when she tried and kissed her more.

"I love you," Sasuke whispered as he kissed her harder.

Naruko couldn't help but succumb to what he was doing as he pulled her toward a secure storage closet in the school.

"I don't want you to leave," Sasuke said as he bit her neck and kissed down to her collarbone.

Naruko pulled him back to her face and kissed him hard tears coming out more and this time he didn't hide his own tears kissing her back just as furious. He lifted her in his arms and she held on tightly.

"Don't go," Sasuke said in a broken sob them both sliding to the floor.

They were both heartbroken teens and neither knew what the real answer would be if she left. Sasuke didn't want her to leave but he didn't have the strength to keep her here and protect her from his father. He didn't have enough strength to protect himself.

"You should go," Sasuke sobbed kissing her before pushing her toward the door.

He knew he had to let her go so she will be able to protect herself too.

"I love you Sasuke," Naruko said and walked out of the storage closet wiping her eyes.

Shikamaru and Hinata came to her immediately when they saw her come out knowing it was going to be tears. Shikamaru pulled her into a hug and soothed her back saying it was going to be okay.

Sasuke, on the other hand, came out with his bangs covering his eyes and walked back toward his family. His other family at least.

"Sasuke where have you been? We were getting ready to go." Fugaku said.

Itachi noticed the tension in his brother's shoulders and just steered him away to see what was going on.

"We will be riding together," Itachi said taking his brother to his car.

"I have my car though," Sasuke said softly.

"Good because I need to leave my car with Naruko," Itachi said patting his brother.

"Don't worry I know you don't want to see her when your crying. I will be right back and then you can tell me what happened. I will listen I promise." Itachi said then ran off inside the school again.

He found her and she was crying too. He wrapped his arms around her into a hug quickly and with no hesitation.

"I am leaving my car with you while I go to this dinner with them. If you want to tell Shikamaru and Hinata to come over while I'm gone." Itachi whispered to her getting a nod.

He kissed her on the top of her head and wiped the tears away then switched keys with her and ran off again.

* * *

"I'm back," Itachi said to his brother who was still silently crying.

"Why do you feel so strong for her when I can't?" Sasuke grumbled out as the tears kept coming.

"Because you fear father. What is the point of fearing him? Mother won't let you be disowned and I will help you in life if it was to happen." Itachi said.

Itachi cared about his little brother and he knew he would go to great lengths to protect his little brother but at the moment his little brother was acting stupid and he couldn't tolerate that. As much as he loved the girl he was protecting if his brother could protect her he would try his best to just let her go.

"I told her she should go. My heart hurts so bad what should I do?" Sasuke said.

"Be with her if you really want to be with her," Itachi said feeling sick.

"But don't you love her?" Sasuke said shocking Itachi.

"It doesn't matter because she will never feel that way about me and your feelings are more important to me than my own. Just do what you want to do." Itachi said keeping his voice even.

"You can't really mean that," Sasuke said.

"But I do so if you really want to be with her and you have things to say then go and say it," Itachi said regretting every word.

"Thanks," Sasuke said getting out of the car. "Tell them that I will be back home later tonight," Sasuke said and ran to the school again.

Itachi wanted to go after him he did but he kept himself planted in the car. He wanted to cry himself but he kept his feelings bottled up more. His hands went up to his face and for a minute he felt the tears come down his face. He was sure Naruko will choose to stay after today. He didn't want to go back to the apartment.

"I didn't think this would hurt so badly," Itachi mumbled to himself and then started the car driving off.

* * *

Later that night after the surprisingly nice dinner with his parents he was outside the apartment and didn't want to go back inside. He was scared he was genuinely scared. When he finally got out of the car he was terrified of what he would find and that alone made him want to hightail and run away. Instead, he just locked the car and walked in to find them just sitting on the couch talking. It didn't look like they did anything but he could never be sure.

"Itachi," Naruko said happily running to him giving him a hug.

"How was dinner brother?" Sasuke asked.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be. I guess he knew I was serious when I told him I would leave if any marriage or heirs got brought up." Itachi said hugging Naruko back. "Why are you still in the outfit from the graduation?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Because we didn't get to take a picture together," Naruko said with a smile.

"Oh," Itachi said and then he saw Sasuke ready with the camera.

They stood there ready to take a picture with smiles on their faces when inside all three of them were sad about one thing or another. They were all broken in their own way.

"Here, send me a photo when you develop the film okay?" Sasuke said giving the camera back to Naruko and then gave her a hug. "Come back when you're ready," Sasuke said with a smile.

"Okay, I promise," Naruko said pulling him into a hug.

Sasuke pats his brother on the back but not before Naruko pulled them back to each other and waved the camera in front of them.

"I want a picture," Naruko said and they both obeyed. "Perfect," Naruko said and Sasuke walked toward the door. "Sasuke don't fall in love while I am away from you asshole," Naruko said getting a glare from him which made Itachi amused.

"What is going on?" Itachi asked amusement laced in his voice.

"We didn't do anything if that's what you're thinking. I couldn't do anything in a place where you sleep too it would be weird. But we talked and it felt like we were back to how we used to be. It was nice to have my friend back just like we were before we started dating." Naruko said with a nostalgic smile on her face.

"I'm happy for you," Itachi said ruffling her hair.

"HEY!" Naruko screamed whacking him.

"I got to go take a shower and get changed," Itachi said walking toward the room to get a change of clothes and then walked to the bathroom.

He was happy that she wasn't staying here but sad because they made a promise to still be together and he didn't know what to do about it. He didn't want to hurt either of them but he did hope that it didn't work out for them.

When he got out the shower Naruko was sleeping soundly on the bed and he couldn't help but smile at her brushing her hair back. He climbed on the other side of the bed quietly and laid down without a word tomorrow they will be leaving and maybe it will be best for him to sleep in a different room.

'But if I bring it up I don't want her to suspect something she is pretty perceptive.' Itachi thought to himself as he fell asleep.

Tomorrow will be a new day for the two and for some reason that sounded better than anything.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _I really feel for Itachi in this chapter because now the more he spends time with Naruko the more he falls in love with her it's sad. I don't think he thought the situation through but he won't back out on his promise now._**


	4. Suna Life

**_Hello everyone_**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Streema: He is an awesome man in this story and Thank you. I already know what the baby is and if you want to know you can PM me and I will tell you._**

 ** _sparkling red: Yeah I felt bad for Itachi for a long time in the story but its the way it has to be for now. It happens in the story don't worry. Fugaku is just a bastard and he can't see that he is wrong about Naruko and who she is. He will see though._**

 ** _Mikuqueen: That was how it was meant to be. I don't want to completely burn Sasuke._**

 ** _Titania1796: Si calmate. Que Va a venir pronto._**

 ** _Guest; Nana: Yes it will be coming._**

 ** _Mkayemolina: That is too much praise you will make my head swell up with that type of compliment. I hope you continue to enjoy the story._**

 ** _PinkiePieParty122894: I know. :)_**

 ** _Guest; nana: She is in love with him and like anyone in love she is blind by it. She knows Itachi is a great guy especially with everything he does for her. She knows he cares for her and would do anything she asks but she doesn't want him to do that because she also cares for him and doesn't want to take advantage of his kindness._**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

 **(4 Months June)**

Naruko and Itachi have been living in Suna for about two weeks now and it just hit four months for the pregnancy. Thankfully the throwing up wasn't as bad as it was before when they lived in Konoha. Naruko texted Sasuke every day to let him know how she was as Itachi got himself signed into what classes he wanted and got himself a job. Naruko, on the other hand, was going to the classes that were going to benefit her later on in the school year.

"Naruko do you got class today?" Itachi asked as he walked into the house with his first check.

"I don't thank god, they don't want to overwork me but they did say that I will be ahead of the game when regular school starts. They also told me for my junior year I will be in special classes so it shouldn't be a problem." Naruko explained completely proud of herself.

Itachi shook his head with a smile. "Well do you want to go buy some baby stuff?" Itachi asked.

"Baby stuff? Yeah, that sounds awesome. But what are we going to get seeing as we don't know what the baby is yet?" Naruko said excitedly.

"Good then get ready and let's go. We can buy the normal things like diapers, wipes, and supplies for the baby. We can also get a crib and furniture for the baby with neutral colors." Itachi said noticing the weight gain from her and he couldn't help but smile.

He looked at the living room table and noticed chips all over and knew he was going to have to hide all the snacks in the house so she would eat healthier. The doctor did say she was going to experience some appetite changes oh she sure has. She at least eats more fruit and vegetables than before instead of her precious Ramen.

"Itachi I think we should start doing yoga," Naruko said running out the room.

"Why yoga? Can you even do yoga?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, my teacher she gave me a yoga book for a pregnant woman. See," Naruko said pulling the book out and tossing it to him.

"Okay, we can get the mats for yoga. But try not to stress out your body." Itachi said.

"I won't I promise," Naruko said running back to the room.

She even started to wear dresses and things that will make her body looser so it didn't stress her body form. She also commented that it was easier than wearing jeans because they were uncomfortable.

They walked out the door and were excited about having a townhouse. Itachi dug into his college fund to pay for living expenses that way if his father looked he couldn't say anything. He paid for five years of living here in rent. Whenever they need food or supplies for the house then he dips into the college fund again. He had all expenses paid for college thankfully. He had a full scholarship for school so he didn't need to use it for school and if he did he had a lot of money saved up to handle it why not use it.

"What do you want to eat for dinner?" Itachi asked with a smile.

"I want lasagna," Naruko said with a happy smile.

"Okay, are you sure though? Because you have been saying that for three days and when I start to cook it you tell me you want something else." Itachi said with a smirk.

"That's not fair to say considering you didn't mind the other night when we made homemade Dango," Naruko said.

"Of course not that is my favorite food," Itachi said.

Naruko just shook her head as they continued to drive on. They were heading to the baby store at the moment and she was excited. They weren't going to buy any clothes until they knew what the baby was but they could at least buy all the necessities.

"What do we tell people when they ask who I am to you? What are we going to say about the father of the baby?" Itachi asked.

"We can tell them the truth," Naruko said.

"That will make Sasuke look bad and make us look really weird," Itachi said.

"Good point, we don't have to talk about Sasuke at all. We can just say that... I don't know. You're helping me takes care of the baby." Naruko said.

"I should have known you don't know how to lie," Itachi said with a small chuckle.

"That's not a bad thing," Naruko said pouting.

"No, it's not; we will figure it out when we get to the store," Itachi said.

"I have an idea," Naruko said making Itachi nervous.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"We can act like I am your sister in law and your brother is away," Naruko said.

"Fine," Itachi said shrugging his shoulders.

They pulled into the baby store and before Itachi could even get out the car Naruko was already halfway to the store.

"Oh, wow how many months are you?" A blonde girl asked that was with two other teenagers.

Itachi ran up to Naruko pulling the girl back to him not wanting her to go too far from him.

"You two make a cute couple. So how many months are you?" The older girl asked.

"We're not..." Itachi started but got interrupted.

"I'm four months," Naruko said for some reason feeling insecure about telling the other blonde that they weren't together.

"How long have you two been together?" The girl asked.

Before Itachi could say anything Naruko was talking again.

"Going on four years," Naruko said knowing that's how long they knew each other.

Itachi didn't really know what was going on but he wasn't going to correct her when Naruko said what she said.

"Wow stable," the girl said.

"What's your name?" Naruko asked as she walked into the store with Itachi following behind her.

It seemed like the woman and two guys were going into the store too.

"My name is Temari; these are my brothers Kankuro and Gaara," Temari said.

"What grade are you in?" Kankuro asked.

"I am a junior," Naruko said.

"What about you?" Temari asked Itachi.

"I go to Suna University starting in the Fall," Itachi said.

"Oh, me too," Temari said. "Gaara here is also a junior. Maybe you two will be in the same classes." Temari said.

"I don't think I will be in the same class," Naruko said.

"So, when did you two moves to Suna because you're obviously not from here? I would definitely recognize you two." Temari said looking between the two.

"We just moved here a few weeks ago," Itachi said as walked toward the cribs.

Naruko saw where his eyes were and followed him quickly with a smile.

"You two seem really happy about the baby," Temari said.

"Well yeah we are, it was rough in the beginning but it will be worth it later," Naruko said with a smile as she looked for something special for the baby.

She ended up splitting up from Itachi while he looked at the credibility of the cribs and how hard it was going to be to set up she was looking at the baby's first doll and baby monitors.

"Your boyfriend seems really dedicated to you," Temari commented. "How did your family take the pregnancy?" Temari asked after Naruko didn't say anything just smiled at Itachi who was talking to a worker.

"He is my family," Naruko said simply and walked away when she saw a giant fox and toad. "ITACHI! I want to get these two." Naruko said and he came by her to see what she had to find her with two big stuffed animals of a toad and a fox.

"Those are huge," Itachi commented taking the toad away from her.

"Can I get them?" Naruko asked.

"We don't even know what the baby is," Itachi said as he looked at the big red fox.

"But this can be for a boy or a girl. I like them and I'm a girl." Naruko said.

"You just want them for yourself huh?" Itachi said with a small smile.

"No, I wanted it to be for the baby," Naruko said face bright red with a pout that Itachi couldn't resist.

"Fine, but we have to get a crib and a stroller. So, come to help me pick them." Itachi said grabbing her hand as he carried the toad and she carried the fox.

The shopping was pleasant as they talked to their new friends about what they were doing there too. Itachi didn't really talk but he was there and that's all that mattered to her. As soon as she started to get tired and hungry she looked at him.

"You done?" Itachi asked.

"I want to go home," Naruko mumbled into his shoulder.

"We're going to get going," Itachi said as they went to the register to pay for what they got.

So far, they only got the crib, a swing, the stroller, baby monitors, and the two dolls because they didn't want to get anything that was girl or boy.

"Is it wrong that I don't want my daughter to wear pink if I have a girl?" Naruko asked.

"No, I don't think it's wrong," Itachi said finding the statement curious.

The car went silent and Itachi had time to think about everything that happened today and it brought his attention to the fact that none of it was true.

"Naruto," Itachi started.

"I'm sorry that I did that without asking you. I know we talked about making up a story but it just came out." Naruko said scratching the back of her neck.

"…" Itachi wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say.

"I wanted to tell the truth and I did in a way but not in the way that I should have. I'm really sorry and we can tell them the truth if you want to. We can tell the truth all the time from now on if you feel uncomfortable." Naruko said ranting off moving her hands a lot making him nervous.

"Naruko calms down, I wasn't mad nor was I uncomfortable. I was shocked, yeah but I didn't think anything bad about it. To be honest we only lied about me being the baby's dad and us being together. Otherwise, we did know each other that long." Itachi said.

"And we are family," Naruko said making Itachi look at her quickly.

"Yeah... we're family," Itachi said a smile appearing on his face.

It might not be what he wanted but it was fine for now because, in the end, he wanted to have her back and help her. At the moment that's what he was doing anyway.

"You did seem really excited while talking to that the man though," Naruko said with a small giggle.

"Oh, like you weren't when you were looking at the dolls," Itachi said with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever," Naruko said with a smile.

"Yeah I thought so," Itachi said with a smirk.

They pulled into the house and all Naruko carried was the stuffed animals. Itachi had to go back twice to the car to get everything but that didn't bother him as long as Naruko didn't stress herself out over everything.

* * *

When he was done setting everything down in the baby's bedroom he went to the living room and found Naruko sleeping on the couch curled into the stuffed fox. She looked adorable in his eyes and he just wanted to hold her but he knew that would be inappropriate so he settled for pushing her hair out of her face and picking her up to put her in their bedroom setting her on the bed while he went to cook a quick dinner.

By the time Naruko woke up again she was curious as to where Itachi was at one in the morning because he wasn't in bed. She heard the noises coming from the other room and followed them.

"Damn it," Itachi grumbled as he was putting the crib together.

He already put the stroller and the baby swing together but he just couldn't get the crib. He needed help with it but he didn't want to ask Naruko for help. Maybe he should call someone who already had a baby so he could get help but he didn't know anyone in Suna.

"Itachi," Naruko whispered at the doorway.

"What are you doing awake?" Itachi asked getting up standing the part of the crib he got done against the wall.

"I can't be awake?" Naruko asked.

"That's not what I meant I just thought you would sleep the whole night," Itachi said standing up and went to Naruko at the door.

"Did you do all this on your own?" Naruko asked looking around the room.

"Yeah I did," Itachi said giving Naruko a bright smile.

"I can help you with the crib if you want me to," Naruko said with a smile and Itachi looked like he was about to say something funny. "If you say that I can't help you because I'm pregnant I will kick your ass," Naruko said with a low growl.

"I was going to say that but since you look like you really will hit me I won't and I will let you hold it up while I put the screws in properly," Itachi said with a smile and a chuckle.

They did only a certain amount of the crib together until Itachi could do it to himself again. That just made her grab a blanket and a pillow and watch him until she fell asleep on the floor.

"Naru," Itachi said turning to find her sleeping he couldn't help the smile that came on his face.

Itachi got up and walked to her kneeling down with a smile on his face.

"Naru, wake up, why did you fall asleep on the floor?" Itachi asked.

"I didn't want to be alone," Naruko said as she wiped at her eyes.

"Okay come on, I am going to sleep now too," Itachi said helping her up.

"I don't I can fall back asleep," Naruko said with a smile that told him that she would fall back asleep soon all she had to do was lay back down.

"Do you want to watch t.v.?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"That sounds like a good idea," Naruko said and walked to the living room.

Itachi chuckled softly but followed her nonetheless. She was sitting in the living wrapped in her blanket turning the channels as Itachi was getting something to drink and for her to eat.

"Naru, are you hungry?" Itachi asked as he put some popcorn in the microwave.

"I want some rice," Naruko said.

Itachi was glad that he made rice and steak earlier because he knew he would have never been able to make it right away as she wanted.

"You're lucky I made that earlier when I cooked dinner or I wouldn't even make it with how I'm feeling right now," Itachi said as he looked in the refrigerator for some juice for her. "We need to go food shopping tomorrow," Itachi said as he brought her food to her.

He curled on the couch by her lying on her legs as she ate her food. They settled for watching iZombie, Naruko really liked the show and how the actress could change her personality so much.

"Hey Itachi," Naruko said softly.

"Hmm..." Itachi hummed just about to fall asleep.

"I think I know what I want to name the baby," Naruko said making Itachi lean up quickly.

"But you don't even know what it is yet," Itachi said.

"I know but I was thinking about a lot of names and since she or he is going to be born in the winter I was thinking Yuki if it's a girl as in snow or Korudo for cold. I also like the name Hikari for light because if the baby is a girl she would be my light." Naruko said with a sweet smile.

"You were thinking a lot about names, were you? Can I help?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"I don't mind," Naruko said finishing her rice setting it on the table then got comfortable again.

"I think the name Ai is good it stands for love," Itachi said making Naruko smile.

"Ai is a good name." Naruko said smiling.

"Or Kasai for a boy it means fire," Itachi said with a smile.

"Yeah because I am the wind to the Uchiha fire huh?" Naruko said making Itachi laugh.

"Well yeah, I just thought of a name," Itachi said looking at the ceiling.

"What is it?" Naruko asked.

"Kireina, as in beautiful," Itachi said.

"Why is that we can only think of girl names?" Naruko said laughing her head going back so she was showing her teeth.

"Maybe that is a sign," Itachi said laughing as he lay back down.

Then there was silence but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable that is until Itachi's phone started ringing. It was from his parents so he had to answer it or he would end up arguing with his mother.

* * *

(Phone Call)

 _ **"Hello," Itachi answered.**_

 _ **"Hey," Sasuke said.**_

 _ **"Hey, little brother, what's up?" Itachi asked standing up.**_

 _ **"Are you by Naruko?" Sasuke asked.**_

 _ **"No," Itachi said.**_

 _ **"Father is trying to set me up with other girls even as we speak. I have to go to a marriage arrangement tomorrow." Sasuke said.**_

 _ **"And? What's your point? What are you trying to ask me?" Itachi asked confused.**_

 _ **"I don't know if I should tell Naruko. Do you think I should? It's not like I'm interested in any of the girls but I do have to go I don't want to seem suspicious to father." Sasuke said.**_

 _ **"I will tell her if you want," Itachi said.**_

 _ **"Can you?" Sasuke asked relieved.**_

 _ **"Yes, I can, but you have to tell her how they went afterward. By the way, why are you up this late?" Itachi asked.**_

 _ **"I am with Suigetsu and Jugo right now hanging out," Sasuke said lying.**_

 _ **"Father let you out," Itachi said.**_

 _ **"SASUKE COME ON!" A girl said in the background.**_

 _ **"I got to go Itachi. I will talk to you tomorrow." Sasuke said quickly hanging up.**_

(End Phone Call)

* * *

"Foolish little brother," Itachi said softly shaking his head.

Itachi walked into the living room to see Naruko lying down.

"Do you want to know what he told me?" Itachi asked.

"No, it was more and likely wedding arrangements that your father set up and he is scared to tell me so he just sent you to tell me instead," Naruko said.

Itachi walked to the couch and crawled behind her. He didn't expect her to guess it correctly but if she didn't want to know he wasn't going to tell her.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked softly brushing her hair out of her face.

"It's hard... really hard but I get it," Naruko said sadly.

"Why are you being so understanding?" Itachi asked kind of annoyed.

"What am I supposed to be then Itachi? Be distraught? That won't be healthy for the baby." Naruko said turning into him.

"I just feel like you suffer so much but no one asks what your feelings about the situation are," Itachi said.

"You ask me all the time and eventually everything will work out. It just won't happen now." Naruko said with a sad smile giving him a hug that he couldn't help but return.

"Naru I think you are a little too understanding," Itachi said.

"Right now, it doesn't matter," Naruko said. "As long as he waits for me in the end," Naruko whispered.

"What would you do if he didn't?" Itachi asked making her glance up.

"I would more than likely raise the baby by myself," Naruko said but there were tears in her eyes.

"You would never have to do this by yourself I will always help you," Itachi said.

"You won't have to help me my whole life Itachi. You need a family of your own," Naruko said getting off the couch.

"I never said I wanted a family of my own," Itachi said completely serious shocking her.

"You can't mean that," Naruko said.

"Sadly, I do," Itachi said turning away from her.

"Why? Is it because of your father?" Naruko asked.

"No, it's not," Itachi said getting up from his laying position.

"Then what is it?" Naruko asked getting up also.

They were facing each other and it was an awkward silence.

"I just don't want one. Maybe one day it will change and trust me if it does you will be the first to know so for now don't worry about me in that way because I am here because I want to be not because I'm forced to be." Itachi said softly turning his head toward the television.

"Can I know the reason why?" Naruko asked.

"Not right now," Itachi said softly.

"Okay I understand," Naruko said patting his hand softly.

"We should go to sleep," Itachi said turning off the television as he got off the couch and started to walk to their bedroom.

Naruko noticed something was wrong with Itachi but she didn't want to press him for answers because she didn't feel like it was right but at the moment she felt like she was missing something extremely crucial.

By the time Naruko got into the room, Itachi was sleeping on his side of the bed and she just crawled in and turned away from him. It was different from usual and both knew it. It was pretty unexplainable and they could feel the line that wasn't there before form between them. It was going to be awkward for a while but Naruko was sure she could get over it.

When Itachi finally heard Naruko's breathe evening out he knew she was asleep and felt better getting up. He looked at his phone to see a text message from his brother talking about things that he didn't really care about but since he was the older brother in the situation he decided to call him.

* * *

(Phone Call)

 _ **"What do you want to tell me, little brother?" Itachi asked.**_

 _ **"Has she asked about me?" Sasuke asked obviously drunk.**_

 _ **"Yeah, she asked about you every time I am on the phone with you. Why don't you just talk to her if you want to talk to her so bad?" Itachi asked annoyed.**_

 _ **"I don't know what to say to her. Would if she doesn't want to be with me anymore? She does have you now." Sasuke groaned out.**_

 _ **"You're acting stupid so talk to me when you're sober. She doesn't want anything to do with me in that way. She loves you and your acting dumb as hell so just call her yourself and talk to her yourself if you want to talk to her so bad." Itachi snapped and hung up the phone.**_

(Phone Call End)

* * *

"What should I do?" Itachi said while sitting on the couch his head in his hands.

It was obvious that this was starting to take a toll on Itachi and he just didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **At this moment I do feel bad for Itachi but it has to happen the way it is for them to get anywhere in their relationship. Naruto has a lot of trust and respect for Itachi that she doesn't want to break but she also wants him to be happy.**_


	5. Pregnancy Months

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Okay everyone this is a bunch of the pregnancy months put together that's why it's so long.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: Thank you very much. I am always excited to get a review from you. Yeah I agree Itachi is putting himself in a good position but Itachi isn't doing it intentionally he just wants to be there for her.**_

 _ **Titania1796: debes tener poderes. o tu eres un sadico como yo.**_

 _ **sparkling red: Don't cry never mind you might feel worse after this chapter.**_

 ** _Guest; Nana: I do too._**

 ** _Streema: Yeah I think her respect will keep the two separate for a while because he isn't bold enough or brave enough to admit his feelings to her. No problem about the language barrier if you want you can write in French and I will write you back the same way. That's your choice to wait it's in this chapter anyway._**

 ** _Ita1412: That won't happen sorry because she doesn't feel that way about him at this point. She really loves Sasuke but months can change a person's feelings especially if the feelings weren't real. Yeah I liked that part too because honestly I kind of pictured myself in that position._**

 ** _PinkiePieParty122894: Not for a while my friend._**

* * *

 **(5 Months July)**

It seemed after the phone call between Sasuke and Itachi helped Sasuke in a sense because he started to call Naruko a lot more but the more they talked the more Itachi distanced himself from her. He didn't intend to do it but it was hurting him so he kept pushing the situation away.

The best thing though is around July 4th they got to hang out with Temari and them so it was less awkward around the house for them.

"I can't believe how big you're getting and so quickly," Temari said looking at Naruko with a smile.

Itachi would have chosen to stay in the house but he couldn't reject the offer when Naruko looked at him with sad eyes. Itachi sat down on the chair that he brought and watched as Temari talked to Naruko about all the different types of things they could eat.

"Gaara take Naruko to get some Takoyaki," Temari said wanting to talk to Itachi alone.

"Itachi can I get some money?" Naruko asked politely.

Itachi didn't really hesitate to give her his wallet and just let her run off with Gaara.

"So, have you guys you know... done it since you found out she was pregnant?" Temari asked and Itachi looked absolutely petrified by the question making him nearly jump out of his chair and run after Naruko.

"Is that any of your business?" Itachi asked not trying to think about a naked Naruko.

"Listen mans your tense maybe you need to get some," Temari said.

"Yeah, man don't be shy we're all friends here," Kankuro said.

"I really don't want to talk about this here and can we not talk about it when she comes back either," Itachi said already feeling a headache coming on he knew he should have stayed home.

"You're thinking you should have stayed home aren't you Itachi?" Naruko asked as she came back to see Itachi uncomfortable and looking away from everyone.

"No, I'm not," Itachi lied.

"You don't need to lie," Naruko said then flashed Dango in his face.

"What? Where did you get? Thank you," Itachi said giving in as he took his wallet from her as she sat next to him.

Itachi was happy again to know that she thought he was important to her. He enjoyed the night with her even with the other people around them.

* * *

 **(6 Months August)**

School started this month for Itachi and he found himself in a class with Temari how it happened he has no idea but here they were sitting next to each other. Another thing has changed in the past two months. Naruko is always on edge and calls him more often than not even when he is in class. He could have sworn Temari had to cover for him three times since the semester started.

"Hey," Itachi said as he sat in his usual spot next to Temari.

"Since when do you wear glasses?" Temari asked.

"I wear them whenever I do work and when I go to school," Itachi said.

"You look completely different with glasses on. So, I haven't heard from Naruko in a while how is she doing? Did you find out what the baby is yet?" Temari asked before class started.

"We're going to find out on Tuesday next week," Itachi answered.

Just as Temari was going to talk again Itachi's phone started to ring and it was Naruko.

"Give me a minute," Itachi said and walked out of the class.

* * *

(Phone Call)

 _ **"Naruko I thought we talked about this already," Itachi said taking off his glasses and rubbing his nose.**_

 _ **"I know and I am sorry but this is really important and I am scared to tell you," Naruko said.**_

 _ **"What's going on? Is the baby okay? Are you okay? Did you burn the house down?" Itachi questioned completely worried.**_

 _ **"No, I didn't burn down the house. Did you forget that I am a better cook than you? Shut up Itachi listens to what I have to say and please hear me out before you yell at me." Naruko said.**_

 _ **"Hn," Itachi grunted telling her to continue.**_

 _ **"So, you remember when I told you I have three old people that helped me get emancipated at the age of thirteen?" Naruko asked.**_

 _ **"Yeah I remember," Itachi said he remembered that conversation very well and wouldn't be able to forget it.**_

* * *

 **(Memory)**

 **"Naruko why don't you have anyone around? Like adult-wise," Itachi asked as they sat in the living eating.**

 **"I got emancipated when I was thirteen and got along with my Godparents and this old man that I call grandpa. He is a bit of a hard ass but he loves me. He is going to kill me when he finds out that I am pregnant. I already let the pervert know so Gramps should know soon too." Naruko said with a smile that said she was nervous.**

 **(End Memory)**

* * *

 _ **"But what is your point?" Itachi asked.**_

 _ **"Well gramps is coming here and he wants to know who impregnated me and I told him you did and that we're living together and that I am fine where I am. He then cussed me out and then said I should have never let you go anywhere near an Uchiha. Ha-ha, I am scared, he's coming tonight so what should we do?" Naruko asked.**_

 _ **Itachi nearly dropped his phone when she finished telling him everything.**_

 _ **"Why did you tell him me?" Itachi asked.**_

 _ **"Well because he said he was going to go to your family and talk to them but I refused and said we're running from them. I can't tell him it was Sasuke. I am scared," Naruko said.**_

 _ **"Oh dear, I got a headache now," Itachi said chuckling a nervous chuckle. "Okay, we will go with it. On a range between one and ten how likely is he to kill me? And if we told the truth how likely he is to kill Sasuke?" Itachi asked with a light sigh coming out at the end.**_

 _ **"A four for you and a ten for him," Naruko answered honestly.**_

 _ **"I like my odds better," Itachi said nodding his head.**_

 _ **"I thought you would," Naruko said nodding her head as she clipped her nails.**_

 _ **"Where are you?" Itachi asked as he entered back into the class.**_

 _ **"At home, the class got out early today. I am super excited about Tuesday that I can't seem to sit still. It's only Thursday," Naruko whined as she lay on the couch.**_

 _ **"Get your homework done, I have to go, the class is about to start for me," Itachi said.**_

 _ **"Okay, I will talk to you when you get home. Come home right after class so you can help me cook." Naruko said and hung up before Itachi could say anything.**_

(Phone Call End)

* * *

"She is something else," Itachi whispered to himself.

He felt like the more people he tells the lie to the more it becomes reality and the more he wished it to be true. How will he get what he wants? He doesn't have any idea at this point and he doesn't think the situation was going to get any better.

After classes were over he went straight home to find Naruko in a dress that he never seen before and then realized they weren't alone in the house anymore.

"You must Itachi," a man in the living room said as another man grabbed Itachi pulling him to the living room.

"Gramps and Pervert leave Itachi alone," Naruko said whacking the man that grabbed Itachi with a spatula. "Itachi this grandpa right here is Sarutobi and this pervert right here is Jiraiya. Tsunade isn't here right now but she should be here by six that's who bought me this dress." Naruko said swirling around in the dress making her feel nauseous and lightheaded which made Itachi catch her.

"Be careful," Itachi lectured worry clear on his face.

"I like this kid," Jiraiya said to Sarutobi then went up to Itachi and pat him on the back nearly knocking him over. "I like ya kid, but if you hurt Naru I will make sure no one finds you," Jiraiya said following Naruko into the kitchen.

"How did you two get together when she was with your younger brother?" Sarutobi asked shocking Itachi.

'Did Naruko tell him about Sasuke?' Itachi thought to himself.

"I don't know really how it started to be honest sir. She just means the world to me." Itachi said honestly.

"I'm glad, I don't know what happened with her and your younger brother but I am glad you have a head on your shoulders enough to raise a child with her," Sarutobi said.

Itachi got up so fast that he walked upstairs to their bedroom. He didn't know why he was pissed but he was and he didn't know what to say about it. He knew he needed to relax and be away from everyone at the moment but he knew it wouldn't be long before Naruko came up here to check up on him. He just sat there in the dark while he could.

* * *

"Itachi?" Naruko called softly.

He was on the bed looking at the ceiling not even bothering to look at her.

"Itachi?" Naruko said again hoping to get his attention again.

"What is it?" Itachi asked coldly.

"I asked them to leave so it's just us now. If you have something to say you can say it." Naruko said though she was honestly scared.

Itachi sat up and looked at the door.

"Why did you say me? He knew about Sasuke why you didn't just tell the truth?" Itachi asked.

"Do you want me to tell the truth because I can? That's why I asked you first," Naruko said pulling out her phone.

"Why are we even lying to people? It will come out eventually and then people will think we're some twisted freak show." Itachi asked.

"I never cared about what others thought but I apologize it seems like you do," Naruko said going to the closet pulling out extra blankets and walking back toward the door.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked.

"I'm going to sleep in the baby's room. I don't think or feel comfortable being around you at the moment." Naruko said.

"Naruko..." Itachi called out to her but she wasn't listening which made him get up.

"Its fine, I will tell my gramps that you had nothing to do with the lie and that it isn't your baby and I will see if he could get me a place somewhere else and I will do everything on my own. You don't need to worry about me anymore. I don't want you to be marked as a freak show." Naruko said pulling her arm away from him.

"I didn't mean it like that and I don't care what people say about me. I care what people will say about you and what are we going to say when Sasuke comes back into the picture? I don't want to be an excuse but that doesn't change the fact of what I said earlier I do care about you. I just don't understand why we keep lying when the truth is going to come out sooner or later." Itachi said pulling her into a hug.

"I will be honest to no matter who I talk to from now on you don't have to worry about it," Naruko said softly as she walked out of the room.

Itachi felt like he fucked up and he knew he did. It was just getting so hard he didn't know what to do. He wished he had a friend to talk to about this situation but all his friends were in Konoha still.

* * *

Naruko and Itachi didn't really talk much after that and Itachi couldn't find a way to apologize. Jiraiya was around three times but didn't say anything about the first day they were here he also didn't say anything bad to him about the lie they told or the baby. He actually asked Itachi if he was excited about the baby which Itachi said he was. It was weird and he didn't understand it. Itachi just didn't know that Naruko didn't mention it to them that he wasn't the dad.

When Tuesday came around Itachi didn't know whether or not he was allowed to go with her since they didn't talk about it. He was relieved when she came into the room.

"If you're not coming you have to at least go to school." Naruko snapped.

"Am I still allowed to go? I didn't know if you wanted me to go." Itachi said.

"Get your ass ready Itachi Uchiha we got to figure out the gender of the baby." Naruko snapped and walked out of the room after throwing some clothes at him.

He was happy that she still wanted him to go but he didn't know how long the talking was going to last. They actually were getting a ride from Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade who were all arguing about who was going to be in the room.

"Only Itachi is coming into the room with me," Naruko said stopping the argument right there.

The rest of the ride to the hospital was in silence. All of them in the car knew that Naruko was mad so they just let her be not wanting to bother her. They knew she was mad but they weren't really sure at whom it was toward at the moment or if it was just the pregnancy hormones.

The moment they got to the hospital the three adults in the situation stayed in the hallway while the other two went with the doctor.

"What do you think the baby is going to be?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know but we did talk about a lot of girl names so I think I am having a girl," Naruko answered.

"That is quite a weird way to go. Did you both talk about names?" The doctor asked curiously.

"Yeah we did and we came up with way more girl names than necessary and barely any boy names," Naruko said laughing.

"So, you think it's going to be a girl?" The doctor asked looking at Itachi.

"Yeah, at least that's what I am hoping," Itachi said honestly.

"I never heard that from a man before usually they want a boy first." The doctor said.

"Can we just figure it out already?" Naruko asked appearing excited but actually, she was irritated.

"This will be a bit cold so don't tense up too much." The doctor said with a smile.

Naruko let it be applied and everything else happened so quickly. The ultrasound had them both smiling and excited to know what was going on. Naruko actually grabbed Itachi's hand looking for comfort and that made him smile giving her hand a light squeeze.

"You're having a girl." The doctor said making them both smile.

"You hear that? It's a girl," Naruko said happily.

"Do you want pictures?" The doctor asked.

"Most definitely," Itachi said for them.

He wasn't going to tell Naruko but he was keeping a scrapbook of the baby even if it wasn't his child the baby still meant the world to him.

"Can we get three copies of this one? And two copies for the rest?" Naruko asked.

"Sure," the doctor said.

"Why do you want two copies of the rest?" Itachi asked softly in her ear.

"I figured you would want them for your scrapbook," Naruko said making him blush.

"How? How did you know about that?" Itachi asked blushing.

"We have the same room you can't hide nothing. You forgot I am a prankster by nature but I thought that it was sweet." Naruko said blushing making her look away.

"Is that why despite being mad at me for the past couple days you still wanted me to come?" Itachi asked with a smile appearing on his face.

"They look happy now," Jiraiya said peaking in the room to see the smiling faces of the two.

"I knew the two were fighting when she didn't want him around us for a while," Sarutobi said.

* * *

 **(7 Months September)**

It was a rough month for Itachi and Naruko because they started to argue more and Sasuke was the main topic. Sasuke started to question what was going on between them again and started to accuse Itachi of things that weren't happening and Naruko tried to make Sasuke understand but it was ignored so that left the two not talking and annoyed. It just created tension that neither wanted.

"Itachi do you want me to get a different place?" Naruko asked one day as he got home from work.

"No so stop asking just because Sasuke is acting funny doesn't mean I want to stop helping you. If he really cared so much he should show you more attention." Itachi snapped and walked away.

Naruko knew the basis of the arguments was because of her but neither wanted to talk to her about them.

"I just don't want you two to keep arguing," Naruko said sadly.

"We will stop I promise," Itachi said even though he wasn't so sure that it would happen.

* * *

 **(8 Months October)**

The fighting didn't stop though and all of a sudden Sasuke completely cut contact with Naruko. Naruko didn't know what was going on and she was pretty sure that Itachi did.

"Itachi why hasn't your brother contacted me in a while?" Naruko asked.

"I don't know I will try to get a hold of him for you," Itachi said picking up his phone and called Sasuke only to be ignored. "He ignored me," Itachi said.

* * *

 **(9 Months November)**

The house on the ninth month was full of anger and Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro wanted to run away from it.

"Are you sure you two want us here?" Temari asked.

"Yes, I have to go back to my family home and I need someone here to make sure she doesn't go into labor. Sorry about the inconvenience," Itachi said with his bag in his hand.

"SO, I'M AN INCONVENIENCE NOW!" Naruko screamed.

The two have been arguing since Itachi said he didn't want to go back to Konoha for his brother. He was annoyed that his brother didn't contact either of them for almost two months now.

"I wasn't talking about you. We don't know what Temari and they were doing." Itachi snapped back at her.

He really didn't want to get Sasuke but he knew Naruko wanted him there so he was doing it for her after three nights of arguing and him sleeping on the couch. He was hoping Sarutobi or even Jiraiya would stay here until the pregnancy but it seemed they had other business to attend to but they would be back after she gave birth. Tsunade was near but in another village, at the moment so she was out of the question.

Itachi walked up to Naruko and pulled her to the side.

"I will try my best to bring him but what should I do if I can't?" Itachi asked softly standing in front of her.

"If you can't just come back home," Naruko said pulling him into a hug.

"Call me if anything happens understand?" Itachi said looking her in her eyes and got the nod he was waiting for. "I will be back quicker than you can even think," Itachi said.

Itachi decided to take a plane to Konoha because he didn't want to drive knowing it was going to take longer to come back if something was to happen. He already had the perfect excuse for Sasuke to come with him but that was if Sasuke wanted to come with him.

* * *

The moment Itachi got off the plane he wanted to get back on immediately. Why did he call Kisame to come and get him? He should have called someone else but then they would have told everyone that he was here and he wanted to keep that a secret right now. Or at least until he got to the estate.

"Itachi are you sure you don't want anyone to know you're here?" Kisame asked as they started to drive to his family's home estate.

"I'm sure trust me its better this way," Itachi said elbow against the window.

"I can't believe you left before without even hanging out with everyone. You can't do that this time," Kisame said.

"I can't make any promises Kisame considering if an emergency at my house occurs then I have to go immediately," Itachi said not willing to break a promise to his best friend.

"Itachi," Kisame said.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Do you have a wife or a woman that I don't know about?" Kisame asked.

"No, I don't, why do you keep asking me that?" Itachi asked.

"Because the way you said it made me feel like you had someone at home that I don't know about," Kisame explained.

"I guess it does sound like that..." Itachi said to himself. "I guess I do have someone at home it's just not what you think," Itachi said.

"This is the first time you are willing to talk to me and it's about someone who has caught your interest. So, what is she like?" Kisame asked.

"I can't talk about that right now. I got to get to my family's house and then get home quickly. I still have things to do before everything happens." Itachi said.

"Do you want to know what I heard?" Kisame asked.

"You know I don't care much for gossip Kisame," Itachi said with a chuckle.

"Oh, trust me you will care about this," Kisame said and that piqued Itachi's interest.

"What is it?" Itachi asked even though his brain was telling him not to.

"I heard your brother is getting married after he got this girl pregnant but I was hoping you could confirm the rumor or not considering he is your brother," Kisame asked looking at Itachi.

Itachi looked like he seen a ghost. His little brother got another girl pregnant. Oh my god, what the fuck was he thinking? Why is this time different? What did this girl have that Naruko didn't?

"Who is this girl?" Itachi asked.

"This one girl that Yamanaka girl introduced him to or something her name was Sakura Haruno or something," Kisame said.

"Where did you hear about the engagement?" Itachi asked not being the least bit articulate at the moment.

"Itachi are you okay?" Kisame asked glancing at his best friend only to see a look of murder on his face.

"Just answer my question," Itachi growled out.

"I heard it from your father about them getting engaged. He told me at the club when I was cooking there." Kisame said.

"Did he tell you they were having a baby?" Itachi asked.

"No just about the engagement," Kisame said knowing it would get worse if he didn't answer.

Itachi was quiet for the rest of the way and the moment he got out of the car he stopped and looked back inside the car.

"I will call you later and I would appreciate it if you can take me back to the airport," Itachi said like his usual composed self.

"No problem man," Kisame said kind of afraid to say no at the moment because he has never seen Itachi this angry before.

"Keep your phone by you," Itachi said as he walked toward his house.

Kisame wasn't ashamed to say that his best friend was a frightening man when he was angry which was rare. Whoever pissed him off was going to get a fire path wrath that he didn't want to be involved with.

* * *

Itachi unlocked the door with the keys he still had even though he hasn't lived there in more than half the year. Mikoto was shocked seeing her older son walking in the door. She expected him to be at school.

"ITACHI! I am so shocked that you're here in the middle of your semester. I am so happy to see you." Mikoto said running to him to give him a hug.

"Is Sasuke here?" Itachi asked after hugging his mother.

"He is with your father and Sakura at the moment with her father too. I didn't really want to go at the moment. It was a man thing anyway I didn't want to get involved." Mikoto said with a smile on her face.

"Who is this Sakura girl?" Itachi asked getting annoyed was Naruko already forgotten in this household.

"Sasuke didn't tell you? He started dating her two months ago I believe and they have been inseparable ever since." Mikoto explained.

"Is the other rumor true too?" Itachi asked his face completely devoid of emotion.

"What rumor?" Mikoto asked curiously not understanding why Itachi didn't know anything when Sasuke claims to have talked to Itachi already about this.

"The one where he is engaged to this girl," Itachi said.

"Well yeah, of course, we couldn't let it go after finding out she was pregnant," Mikoto said shrugging her shoulders not seeing the anger in her older son's eyes.

He was ready to commit murder and it wasn't going to be pretty. What the hell was he supposed to tell Naruko when she called him later for Sasuke? That he was having another baby and he was getting married.

Mikoto was by the window with a huge smile on her face as Sasuke and their father was pulling in with Sakura.

"Sasuke is back with Sakura and your father," Mikoto said running to the door. "I am so excited I haven't had all my boys in one house since you lived in Konoha. We can make a beautiful dinner." Mikoto said opening the door for the other men of the house.

The moment Sasuke saw Itachi he wanted to run out but then he knew that would be suspicious. He also knew that his brother would chase and catch him.

"Itachi your back," Fugaku said actually happy to see his older son but didn't make a move to go near him because the face Itachi had on him showed he was angry.

It was only there for a moment until Itachi saw the pink haired girl giving her a soft insincere smile that Sasuke knew was fake.

"You must be Sakura I heard nothing about you. My name is Itachi but I'm sure you already know that" Itachi said holding his hand out to the girl who looked nervous.

Sasuke cut in between them, "What the hell is your problem?" Sasuke asked but a glare made him back up.

"I need to talk to you," Itachi said dragging Sasuke upstairs to where his room was.

It was exactly how he left it the day he left to Naruko's all those months ago.

"What the fuck is going on?" Itachi growled shoving Sasuke into the door.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sasuke demanded.

"You are at the moment," Itachi snapped. "Or did you already forget the promise you made what six or seven months ago. Oh, but I forgot you were too busy tapping someone else to even care what Naruko was going through. I just want to smack the hell out of you." Itachi growled out.

Sasuke's face went completely blank. "What is the point of being with someone that wants to be with someone else?" Sasuke asked a blank stare on his face.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Itachi asked shoving Sasuke again.

"It's obvious you two are together so why should I care?" Sasuke said.

"I am not with her you fucking moron. You just want an excuse to bail on the little girl you're having with her. I know you got the ultrasound picture." Itachi snapped.

"I threw it away the moment Sakura told me she was pregnant," Sasuke said.

Itachi was shocked he never thought his brother could be so cold and that was the moment he couldn't control his own temper and punched Sasuke in his face.

"How fucking dare you? Do you know how much she fought to have you with her? Do you know how much she cried because you weren't there with her? All you can think about is your selfish insecure ways. I can't believe I even told her to believe in you when I knew you were out with Suigetsu and those girls probably the one you boned and got pregnant. Seriously do you not know how to use a condom?" Itachi snapped letting his brother go. "I can't believe you; I really don't know what to say," Itachi said shaking his head putting his hand in his hair. "I argued for weeks with her because she wanted me to come to get you because she wanted you to be there with her when she gave birth. What the hell am I supposed to tell her now?" Itachi snapped slamming Sasuke into the ground.

"I don't care what you tell her. I want nothing to do with her or the baby. You can have it you want it anyway." Sasuke said softly.

Itachi chuckled slightly as tears went down his face making him sit on his bed. Sasuke got off the floor and walked toward the door but didn't make it to it before he was whipped back.

"YOU WANT TO BE ACCEPTED BY FATHER SO BADLY THAT YOU WOULD RUIN SOMEONE ELSE'S LIFE!" Itachi snapped in his face as he punched him in the face.

"IT'S NOT ABOUT FATHER!" Sasuke screamed back trying to hit his brother but was missing and getting hit in all the worst places and the most noticeable.

Fugaku and Mikoto came into the room in a flash to see the tussle of Itachi beating the shit out of Sasuke and tried to intervene. Mikoto grabbed her younger son which prevented Itachi from fighting any further. It was bad but Sasuke didn't care he through the last punch and it actually landed on Itachi's face busting his lip.

"What the hell is your problem?" Fugaku demanded tossing his older son on his bed.

"I don't give a damn about any of this. Sakura, I hope you know that you will be dropped the second my father tells Sasuke to drop you. Nor does he really love you." Itachi said making Fugaku slap him. "I am done with this family and this house. All these lies and secrets and everything that comes with being an Uchiha. I am tired of it. Sasuke you get what you want I will tell her everything and I will take responsibility of what your scary ass can't and be happy but if you so much as try to breathe near her I will beat your ass again." Itachi threatened getting off his bed and going toward the door where Sakura was. "I feel bad that you even want to join this family," Itachi said and then he was down the stairs.

Sasuke wasn't sure why he hurt his brother the way he did but he didn't regret it. Now his brother could stop tiptoeing around Naruko and just do what he wants to do. He stopped being in love with Naruko when he started to get to know Sakura then they had sex and they found out she was pregnant and that made him even more in love with her. He even found it weird that he was willing to fight for Sakura if his father rejected the idea which was something he wouldn't do with Naruko. That was the moment he realized that he probably wasn't ever really in love with her, to begin with.

Itachi got on the phone and called Kisame back immediately. He was done with everything here and now he had to deliver the hard news to Naruko. He hated being a messenger but it was worse when it was for Naruko from his brother. When Kisame told him, he was on his way he just sat at the end of the driveway tearing up a little. He really didn't want to tell Naruko that his brother did all this.

* * *

He was outside for about five minutes when his mother came outside.

"Here have some tea," Mikoto said softly to her older son.

"I don't want it mother," Itachi refused.

"Just drink the tea Itachi," Mikoto demanded making him take the tea and drink it slowly.

It went quiet as she sat next to her son.

"What was that all about upstairs?" Mikoto asked.

"Mother, why didn't you ask them?" Itachi asked.

"Because I am asking you," Mikoto said.

"I am having a baby," Itachi said suddenly taking responsibility of the baby that was coming.

"What?" Mikoto asked shocked changing the subject.

"Do you want to see the ultrasound picture?" Itachi asked his mother.

"Of course, I do, I want to be there when she has the baby," Mikoto said.

"You can't, no one can," Itachi said fully intent on taking care of Naruko for the rest of their lives and the baby as he handed his mother the photo.

"Is it a boy or girl? Who is the mother? Why can't I be there?" Mikoto asked as she seen the photo.

"It's a girl, I can't tell you the mother at the moment and because I don't want you there," Itachi said honestly.

"I want to be there for my first grandchild being born," Mikoto said shocked her son wouldn't want her there.

"I don't want anyone there. I got to go, mother, I love you." Itachi said as he set the teacup down and then walked up to the car.

"Itachi?" Mikoto said softly.

"Yes?" Itachi said.

"Will I see you again?" Mikoto asked worriedly.

"You will when I'm ready to come back," Itachi said as he got in the car.

Mikoto could honestly say she was upset. She didn't know why they fought but she wanted to find out. She needed to know what was going on with all her men.

* * *

"I will hang out with all of you for today but I have to take the midnight plane back to Suna," Itachi said to Kisame.

"Understood man," Kisame said nodding his head with a big smirk on his face.

It was quiet and that was the moment where Kisame noticed that Itachi's lip was busted.

"Itachi you don't have to answer if you don't want to but did something happen?" Kisame asked.

"I fought Sasuke," Itachi said. "More like I beat his ass badly. I don't think I will be coming back down here any time soon." Itachi said as he continued to look out the window.

Itachi hung out with all his old friends for a while before he considered just calling his brother back. When it got late and he was ready to go to the airport he decided it would be best to call.

* * *

(Phone Call)

 **"What do you want?" Sasuke answered softly.**

 **"I wanted to give you another chance," Itachi said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.**

 **He shook his arm annoyed because he didn't like that he was picking up Naruko's habits.**

 **"There is no point in getting another chance," Sasuke said.**

 **"What do you mean? You don't have to come to Suna but you can at least care for her." Itachi said.**

 **"It's... too late Itachi," Sasuke said.**

 **"What?" Itachi asked shocked because he was sure he knew what that meant.**

 **"I already told her that I didn't want to have anything to do with her or the baby," Sasuke said making Itachi freeze.**

 **He hung up the phone so quickly and tried calling Naruko but it kept ringing till voicemail three times in a row. Itachi looked up Temari's number and called her.**

 **"Hello, Itachi, you need to come home," Temari said quickly sounding like she was in a hospital.**

 **"What happened? I am already on my way going to the airport right now." Itachi said gesturing for Kisame to come on.**

 **"She was fine that is until she got a phone call she answered as happy as can be but she seemed really shocked at the same time. Honestly, I thought it was you but then she said Sasuke then after the phone call she didn't leave her room so I had Gaara go upstairs to get her and she was a crying mess and started having contractions. We don't know if she's going to give birth tonight but we want to make sure she isn't in any danger. I will call you with all the updates I get from the doctor. Just please hurry Itachi," Temari explained in a pleading voice that didn't sound like hers.**

 **"I will, I will be there in an hour and a half make sure Kankuro is at the airport for me," Itachi said getting an okay from Temari then hung up.**

(Phone Call End)

* * *

"Kisame I need you to drive like your mom was dying at the hospital this very moment to get me to the airport," Itachi said as he walked out the door.

"That was a bit much," Deidara commented.

"Yeah he's been under a lot of stress," Kisame said as he walked toward the door.

"KISAME GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Itachi screamed surprising them all because they never heard him speak so loudly.

"COMING!" Kisame screamed back as he walked out the door.

"What do you think is going on with Itachi?" Deidara asked giving a shrug of the shoulder from Sasori.

"I heard from some cousins of mine in Suna that his girlfriend should be delivering their baby within two weeks," Sasori said.

"BABY!" Deidara screamed shocked.

* * *

Now it was known that both Uchiha brothers were going to be dads. It was going to get around Konoha quickly and Itachi wasn't going to care at all.

"Thank you Kisame, it was nice hanging out with you but I don't think we will see each other for a while," Itachi said as he ran toward the terminal that he was supposed to be in.

Kisame just watched Itachi noticing that Itachi was really different from the last time he saw him and that was a good thing.

Itachi got on the plane and was relieved to see Kankuro when he got off the plane.

"Did the baby come yet?" Itachi asked as he got into the car.

"No, but it is close from what Temari was telling me," Kankuro said and Itachi popped his phone out to text Temari and was relieved when he got a message saying that she was still having contractions.

When they got to the hospital Gaara ran to get them he didn't speak he just grabbed Itachi and dragged him to where Naruko was.

"TEMARI!" Itachi called running toward her.

"Itachi thank god you made it in time," Temari said.

"What happened since she got to the hospital?" Itachi asked.

"They wanted to induce her but she didn't want that because she wanted you here with her. Go to the room," Temari said pushing him toward the room.

Itachi stood there for a few seconds before he heard a cry that told him Naruko needed him.

"Naru," Itachi said walking into the room.

"Sir you can't be in here," the doctor said trying to stop him from coming any further.

"This is Naruko Uzumaki's room is it not?" Itachi asked with an air of superiority.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can be in here." The doctor said.

"I am meant to be in here. That is my child," Itachi said pushing past the doctor.

The doctor grabbed his arm and Itachi gave him a look that said let me go now and the doctor did just that.

"She isn't calm so it is getting hard on her. Can you help us calm her down?" The doctor asked before letting him go.

"No problem," Itachi said and walked more inside the room.

The moment Naruko saw Itachi she smiled at him.

"Itachi," Naruko whispered.

"I am here," Itachi said rushing toward her grabbing her hand. "You have to calm down or you and the baby won't be okay," Itachi said putting his forehead against hers.

"Sasuke..." Naruko mumbled tears swelling up in her eyes.

"I know but its okay I will be here for you forever," Itachi said softly.

* * *

Naruko fell asleep shortly after that. Itachi was tired but he didn't want to fall asleep just in case she started going into labor.

"Itachi," Temari called to him from the door.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"How is she feeling?" Temari asked walking in slowly.

"She is sleeping now. She fell asleep after talking to me." Itachi said.

"She was crying the whole way to the hospital saying she couldn't give birth until you got back," Temari said. "Oh yeah, I never heard you declare it so loudly that the baby was yours," Temari said with a smile.

"I guess it never crossed my mind that I would have to voice it," Itachi said.

"It's almost the morning you should get some sleep," Temari said.

"I can't sleep now," Itachi said. "You three can go sleep at my house until we get released if you want," Itachi said.

"Thanks, I think I will take you up on that offer. We will take your bag to your house too." Temari said.

"No problem, thank you for earlier too. You have been a really good friend to me and Naruko and I really appreciate it." Itachi said softly.

"It's no problem," Temari said and walked out the room.

It was at around four thirty in the morning when Naruko started going into labor and it lasted for thirty minutes and by the time it ended Itachi and Naruko were exhausted and wanted to sleep.

"She's beautiful," Itachi said tears running down his face.

He for some reason felt like it was a proud moment for him.

"Let me hold her," Naruko said in a tired voice.

"What are you going to name her?" A nurse asked.

"Asahi Hikari Uchiha," Naruko said softly as she looked at the little bundle in her hands.

"Do you want to put your name on the birth certificate?" The nurse asked.

"Yes," Naruko said grabbing Itachi's hand.

"I think the baby should have both our family names," Itachi said softly.

"That sounds wonderful," Naruko said slowly falling asleep.

Itachi took the birth certificate from the nurse and signed his name and the baby's name. The date was November 29th 20** and the time was five in the morning as the parents on the birth certificate were Itachi Uchiha and Naruko Uzumaki. The little baby's name is Asahi Hikari Uchiha Uzumaki.

"Do I sign her name or does she have to do it?" Itachi asked.

"I will have her do it in the morning." The nurse said then looked outside. "Well, when she wakes up again." The nurse said walking out of the room.

Itachi held the baby and walked around the room as happy as can be. He was a dad and he was planning to be a better dad then his own and Sasuke put together.

"Hello my little morning light," Itachi said holding the baby gently.

Itachi was definitely lucky he was glad he took those classes with Temari during the seventh month or he probably would be freaking out.

 _She was born. Her name is Asahi Hikari Uchiha Uzumaki._

Itachi sent the text message to Temari then set the sleeping baby in her bed and then lay next to Naruko but on the chair. He was tired he had a really long day.

This was going to be the start of something new between the two they just didn't know it yet.

* * *

Naruko was the first one to wake up in the morning and she was happy to see the baby that she couldn't help but smile down at the little one. Then she looked at Itachi and smiled at him.

"Itachi, I need you to get off of me so I can go to the bathroom," Naruko whispered into his ear.

He did jump and forgot where he was for a second before all the memories flashed into his head.

"Morning, do you need help?" Itachi asked standing up.

"No, I'm fine," Naruko said sweetly as she glanced at his face. "What happened to your lip?" Naruko asked as she brushed against it.

"I busted it when I fell getting here on time. Are you going to go to the bathroom?" Itachi asked.

"You changed the subject so I know your lying," Naruko said giving him a knowing smile.

"I will tell you later," Itachi said.

Naruko went to the bathroom and as she was coming out she heard Temari and Gaara coming into the room.

"She is so cute," Temari said.

"I can't believe she is blonde," Itachi said with a proud smile on his face.

"Do you think she will have my eyes or yours?" Naruko asked looking at Itachi.

"Hopefully yours," Itachi said with a small smile taking the baby from Temari while Temari went up to Naruko giving her a big hug in a way that wouldn't hurt her.

Gaara and Temari were both talking to Naruko while Itachi smiled as the baby grabbed his finger. He already loved her so much. It was going to start something new for them.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **This was different and a lot more difficult to write. Itachi was completely full of emotions. I hope you like it...**_

 _ **Asahi has blonde hair and black eyes like Itachi and Sasuke.**_

 _ **Just to clarify that Sasuke did that for his brother. He knew what he was giving up but he didn't think it was a bad thing considering his brother really does love Naruko.**_


	6. Is it Possible?

_**Hekki bottom everyone**_

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Mkayemolina: Ok to start Sasuke has a very strange way of showing his love for his brother and for Naruko because he still does love Naruko just not in the way she wants. It will show later on in the chapters why he did what he did and why he did it the way he did._**

 ** _Guest; Nana: I do too._**

 ** _Titania1796: tal vez._**

 ** _Mikuqueen: It was a dick move but the reason behind it will show later. In a sense, Sasuke was trying to crush Naruko's hope in order for her to move on. You will also find out what he said to her later on in the story. It wasn't as bad as everyone thinks._**

 ** _yuzukikuran476: LOL you review was actually quite funny._**

 ** _Guest: Thank you._**

 ** _Streema: He is a jerk and a part of him will always regret not fighting for Naruko but in the end, he will be happy the same as the other two. Everything will come to a full end. Yeah, I already had the name planned out._**

 ** _Ita1412: Thank you, everyone was so harsh on Sasuke but if he didn't do it there wouldn't be any way for Itachi to get with her._**

 ** _Guest; flo: Thank you._**

 ** _PinkiePieParty122894: Thank you._**

 ** _Message to everyone who reads this story: If Sasuke would have never rejected Naruko there really wouldn't have been any chance for Itachi to get with her and remember you don't know what he said to her yet. It could have been bad or good. Yes, he told Itachi what he said but that doesn't make it true. Just give it a few more chapters and you will know what he said to her that particular night. Give him a chance before you condemn his marriage to hell._**

 ** _Everyone enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

The first month of taking care of the baby was hell for both of the young parents. Luckily Itachi bought everything for the baby beforehand so they wouldn't have to dip in the college funds. It was going on Itachi's first-semester break so he was relieved that he was going to be able to stay home and be with Asahi and Naruko because they were big light balls both extremely active. You wouldn't even think Asahi was an Uchiha if she didn't have the name.

"I just got done with my exams so I will be home soon," Itachi said then got a response and hung up.

Itachi was just leaving the school from his last exam so he was relieved to be done. It was the only class that he was nervous about passing because he was so busy that he had to miss some important information.

"Isn't he cute," a girl said.

"We should see if he would like to hang out with us." The other girl said.

"But he has a baby seat in his car," the first girl said.

"Itachi can I come over after picking up my brothers later to hang out with you three?" Temari asked ignoring the girls who glared at her.

"I will ask Naru," Itachi said.

"Speaking of Naru how is she? How are you two?" Temari asked knowing how tense filled the Uchiha Uzumaki household has been lately.

"We're doing better I just talked to her on the phone," Itachi said.

"How is raising the baby? It's been a month," Temari said.

"I... think it's the best thing in the world. If I could stay home all day and be with them I would." Itachi said with a bright smile but it was downcast by all the bad thoughts that came with it.

Before Temari could start talking again Itachi's phone rang and it was from someone Itachi didn't expect so he immediately answered and walked away from Temari with a wave of the hand.

* * *

(Phone Call)

 **"What is it?" Itachi asked in a cold tone.**

 **"Why so cold brother?" Sasuke asked.**

 **"Who cares, what do you want?" Itachi asked.**

 **"Are you going to come back for the break? Mother said she misses you," Sasuke said.**

 **"I won't be coming home until I am ready to," Itachi said.**

 **"Are you really going to be stubborn? What about your nephew being born? Are you going to come then? Or how about when I get married?" Sasuke asked getting irritated more.**

 **"No, I don't agree with your marriage nor do I care about it at all. As for my nephew being born that young one will be lucky to not have you bail on it. As for me being stubborn, it's not about being stubborn more than you being wrong. It would have never mattered to her if you wanted to be with someone else as long as you just told her how you felt but you were too much of a pussy to even say anything." Itachi snapped.**

 **"Fuck off Itachi you act all high and mighty for..." Sasuke started but got cut off.**

 **"Do you even know her name? I bet you don't know when she was born or what her hair color is, you don't know anything and I refuse to be the helpful older brother I usually am for you. You better keep your word little brother or I will ruin your life in every aspect of it all." Itachi said hanging up.**

(Phone Call Ended)

* * *

Temari was still in the same spot as before and she looked full of concern.

"It was just my little brother," Itachi said when she looked like she was about to ask.

"Are you on bad terms with him? You seemed angry hearing from him." Temari said.

"He did something terribly wrong that's why," Itachi said not even looking at Temari and before she could talk again Itachi started. "I will talk to Naruko about you three coming over and text you later. I got to go," Itachi said opening his car door.

"Later then," Temari said going to her own car.

It was getting chillier in Suna it didn't snow here as it did in Konoha something Itachi actually missed. But he didn't regret being here because two of the most important people were here.

"Naruko I'm home," Itachi said as he walked in the house.

"Itachi guess what," Naruko said running toward the entrance as he took his shoes off.

When he looked up she was covered in flour and so was the baby who was strapped to her chest. Asahi was giggling as she stared at him with his eyes.

"I heard it was going to actually snow here by Christmas can you believe it?" Naruko asked as she took the baby out of the holder handing Asahi to him which he happily took her with a smile.

"No, I didn't hear about that, which is quite shocking considering it hasn't snowed here for about twenty years now," Itachi said as he kept soothing the baby with a smile sitting on the couch.

"Yeah I know I asked Gaara while I was doing my homework and he said the same thing that the last snowstorm was two years before his sister was born," Naruko said as she stirred the cake mix she was making.

"What are you cooking?" Itachi asked getting off the couch to the kitchen.

"I am baking a cake," Naruko said.

"What is the occasion?" Itachi asked as he sat by the table holding the baby.

"No occasion I just felt like baking," Naruko said with a smile.

"Did he try calling you today?" Itachi asked.

"How did you know?" Naruko asked stopping her stirring.

"You always bake when you get a call or text from him," Itachi said not looking at her. "What did he say this time?" Itachi asked.

"He told me to tell you to come back home for the holidays," Naruko said.

"I won't go back," Itachi said adamantly about his decision.

"Why though? It's not like it will be long," Naruko said.

"Are you saying you want me to leave you alone?" Itachi asked a little annoyed.

"No, I'm not saying that but don't you want to see your mother?" Naruko asked.

"No, I don't at the moment, I just want to spend my baby Asahi's first Christmas with me and you. Is that so bad?" Itachi asked looking at her with sad eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that and I honestly don't want to be alone with Asahi for Christmas I just thought you might want to see your family," Naruko said.

Itachi stood up at that moment approaching her holding the baby in one arm while he turned her so she could see him.

"You are both my family so I guess I already am seeing them," Itachi said that with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up," Naruko said with a warm smile pushing him away gently.

"Why does he call you anyway?" Itachi asked as he bit into a banana that he grabbed off the table.

"I don't know, he did say just recently that I have influence over you so you might listen to me," Naruko said.

"He's an idiot for not wanting to be in your life," Itachi said with a look of love on his face.

Itachi walked out of the room after that with Asahi not knowing he just made Naruko blush. She was happy about it that someone wanted to be in her life. She had to ignore the fact that Shikamaru said the same thing Itachi did.

Itachi was subtle now more than before but he felt like he made it known that he was in this relationship until the end he just wasn't sure how Naruko would feel about it. He knew she still had unresolved feelings for Sasuke and he knew it was because of how they ended things. He just wished he could help them or more like her get better than feeling the pain his little brother left her. He didn't want her to suffer when they finally made their way back to Konoha. He already had his plan set in motion in many ways that no one even knew about.

"Naruko I have been meaning to ask you this for a while now but are you still planning on getting your cooking degree?" Itachi asked from the living room.

"I was considering it but then I still want to start a business myself," Naruko said sweetly as she put the batter in the oven.

"Would if I was to tell you I want to go into business with you?" Itachi asked making her look up at him.

"What do you mean?" Naruko asked.

"I want to start a business with you," Itachi said.

"Are you serious?" Naruko asked actually happy about it.

"Yeah I will get my business degree and you can get your degree and become a chef. So, what do you say?" Itachi said with a smile.

"I would love too," Naruko said with a smile.

"Well once I am done with my business degree you have nothing to worry about I will start the business and all you will have to worry about is getting your degree and becoming the best chef you can be," Itachi said with a warm smile.

"Are you sure you want to do this though? Are you sure you even want to go back to Konoha?" Naruko asked.

"I don't know if I want to go back to Konoha but I know if you don't I won't go back but if you do I will too. I will go with you everywhere," Itachi said as he cradled Asahi who just fell asleep.

Naruko couldn't believe her ears but she couldn't say she wasn't happy. They had rough patches but she knew they could get through it as long as they had each other.

Itachi went upstairs to put the baby to sleep while Naruko stayed downstairs watching the news when she saw a flicker of white outside the house making her look out the window. It was snowing, it was actually snowing. She was amazed.

"ITACHI!" Naruko screamed excited.

Itachi ran down the stairs so quickly that he almost fell down them but was shocked to see her at the window. Then even more shocked to see it snowing.

"It's snowing," Itachi said softly walking up to the window.

"Yeah I can't believe it," Naruko said with a soft smile on her face.

"This place is usually hot considering it's by the desert but I can't believe I am here to see this," Itachi said sitting by the window sill with her.

It went quiet as the two watched the first snowfall since they have been here. The two have been through a lot of things together from moving to Suna together to having the baby that they now raise together.

"I don't understand," Naruko whispered.

"You don't understand what?" Itachi asked looking at her.

"I don't understand why you do all this for me," Naruko said.

"I will tell you one day but for now let's just leave it like this. I like the way we are together. It's not hard being with you and I am happy with it... for once in my life I feel like I am doing something I actually want to do." Itachi said so softly that if the house wasn't quiet she wouldn't have been able to hear him.

She trusted him that's why she didn't question him more about the sad eyes and the reason he didn't want to tell her the truth. A part of her felt like she knew why he did all this for her but the other part of her denied it so she didn't have to deal with it because Itachi couldn't possibly be in love with her.

While they sat there someone knocked on the door and they were shocked to hear it was Fugaku making Naruko run upstairs by the baby.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi asked in a cold voice like the snow.

"Your mother wants you to come home for the holidays. I listened to her for two and a half hours before I decided to fly out here and get you. Sasuke is outside but I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to bring the two in here since your last encounter with them." Fugaku said.

"I'm not coming back," Itachi said.

"If you don't come back I will disown you. I'm not playing Itachi I will disown you. Is this still about Naruko?" Fugaku asked annoyed.

"It's not about her; it's about you and him. You two just swept her under the rug but then have a problem when someone does it to you. I refuse to be inclined to do your bidding. Disown me go ahead but I doubt mother will like all the things your hiding father." Itachi said calmly.

"Are you threatening me?" Fugaku asked his son.

"No, I'm telling you right now if you try to cut me off or try to screw me over in any way I will tell mother everything you don't want her to know. That's the reason you're here, to begin with without her because you didn't want her to find out the truth." Itachi said not budging at all.

"Is that girl really worth losing your family for?" Fugaku growled out.

"Yes, because she is my family too. I will always be there for her no matter what you try to do to me or what you try to do to her. I will always be there for her." Itachi said.

"She doesn't even have the baby so why are you so upset?" Fugaku snapped.

"What?" Itachi asked confused.

"She called your brother and told him she got rid of it around the time of your graduation that's why he hasn't talked to her and that she just disappeared. Why did I hear that you had a baby?" Fugaku asked. "If you do have a baby why isn't he or she on the registry?" Fugaku asked.

"Because I don't want my baby on the family registry. You don't need to know anything about my baby. Send Sasuke in here now," Itachi demanded.

Fugaku shockingly walked to the door and gestured for the two to get out the car. Sasuke was nervous he didn't want to see his brother. He told a lot of lies and everything could be shaking right here right now if Itachi wanted it to but he didn't want to hurt Naruko.

"Sasuke," Itachi said in a cold voice.

"Brother," Sasuke said in a meek voice as he held onto Sakura who was bigger now.

"Naruko called you, did she?" Itachi asked openly in front of everyone.

"Yeah," Sasuke said softly as he looked around the house anywhere but at his brother.

"That's good to hear considering you have been calling her lately," Itachi said shocking Sakura and Fugaku.

"What?" Sakura snapped yanking her arm away from him.

"What is he talking about Sasuke?" Fugaku asked more like demanded.

"I only called her to get her to get him to come back home," Sasuke said not even backing away from the stares of his fiancé and his father.

"My daughter won't be seen by any of you until I am ready," Itachi said suddenly making all three flinch at the look in his eyes. "You will not bring harm to my girls by no means and if you do there will be consequences far greater than mother knowing truths that you don't want her to know. It will be a symphony of problems that you don't want." Itachi said making them all move back. "Now get out of my house," Itachi said.

"But we," Sasuke started but Itachi held his hand up at him.

"I don't care, little brother, you made your beds you sleep in them. If I was you I would head back now before the storm gets worse and my mother is alone at the house by herself for Christmas." Itachi said and that made them move toward the door.

As they all walked out Sasuke stopped by it just to wait for Itachi to come to the door.

"I did the last lie so no one will question the baby as yours. That's why I said she called me about the baby not making it. He won't question it now," Sasuke said putting his hat back on and into the cold.

Itachi leaned against the door once again not wanting to put his grief on Naruko so he just stayed there. He didn't even hear her come down the stairs until she was handing him a glass of tea.

"It will get better," Naruko said as she sat next to him.

"I know," Itachi said leaning against her.

"He was right you know," Naruko said making him look down at her.

She wasn't looking at him she was looking inside her tea glass staring at the tea leaves.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked.

"If you're serious about being Asahi's father then we have to make it look believable. We have to make it seem that way even if Sasuke, you, and I are the only ones that know the truth. Shikamaru also would know the truth but he won't tell anyone because he likes you anyway and doesn't care for Sasuke at all so we should be in the clear. And from what you told me all of Konoha believes that you already have a kid. Plus, Gaara and them are cousins to Sasori," Naruko explained.

"So, you really want to do this?" Itachi stated looking at her.

"I think that ship has sailed a long time ago," Naruko said with a warm smile.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Itachi said setting his teacup down as his hand went to his side.

"We're in this together," Naruko said grabbing his hand.

Itachi was shocked because despite all the physical contact they ever had in the past ten months that the two have been together it was never like this. Yes, it was a simple hand gesture but it meant something to the both of them that couldn't be explained by just words. It was a promise between the two that neither planned on breaking it.

* * *

 _ **Reviews everyone...**_

 _ **Okay so I have open request for November so if you want me to update any of my stories write me a PM or leave a review if you want a story up sooner.**_


	7. Realization

_**Hekki bottom everyone**_

 ** _Seriously before I go to the reviews I can't help but wonder why no one has commented about my opening. I have been saying it for a while and I even say it out loud when I am talking to people and I got asked what it meant only once. But anyways I will let it go..._**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Guest: There will be eventually a wedding but not just yet._**

 ** _yuzukikuran476: Yeah they are amazing parents. I was actually thinking if I ever wanted Asahi to find out who her real dad is. The thing with telling his mother is then he would have to admit to other things and he really doesn't want to._**

 ** _Guest; Jasmine: He is already on the birth certificate so it would be pointless to adopt. Thank you._**

 ** _PinkiePieParty122894: I am not sure she ever is going to find out because Itachi and Sasuke are keeping their mouths shut about the whole thing because it is going to hurt Asahi in the end if she was to find out the truth. It's not really about protecting him its more about Itachi wanting to be with Naruko and letting everything and everyone goes to be with her. You will understand more as the story goes on._**

 ** _Guest; Nana: mucho odio. El bebe no nacera muerto._**

 ** _Mikuqueen: I appreciate that. Honestly, I think as the story progresses you get more of an understanding on why Sasuke did what he did and who he did it for._**

 ** _Neoh: I think a semi-confession happens in this one but not a complete confession._**

 ** _Mkaymolina: As for the way Sasuke did it no one knows what he said but Naruko that particular night. He doesn't try to play hero but at the time he does want to push his brother toward Naruko more so they could be together and she can be happy with Itachi and forget her feelings for him. She really does care for both of the brothers but in different ways on both past and future chapters. Well you will see._**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter everyone._**

* * *

Four years have passed since the snowy day and Itachi was getting ready to go back to Konoha to get the business established. His father still refused to acknowledge him but he didn't care. Sasuke always sent pictures of his baby boy but he didn't care to listen to Sasuke's bullshit. He also didn't go to the wedding when they got married. As for Sasuke, he had to take over the company now that Itachi didn't want it so it amazed him how much things change when he stepped out of the way for Sasuke.

"ASAHI I AM LEAVING NOW!" Itachi screamed as his daughter ran down the hall to him.

"Daddy I don't want you to go, how long you going to be gone?" Asahi asked.

She was in k4 now and was learning quickly. It helped that she went to school because Naruko worked a lot at a restaurant during the day as a chef.

"You and mommy will see me when mommy graduates, I will be back down here in two months I promise," Itachi said poking her in the forehead.

Naruko walked up to them with a smile on her face happy to see the two. Naruko changed a lot in the years she got more controlled and independent but she still depended on Itachi for just about everything. She liked to be around him and was happy when he was around. They weren't together in each other's eyes but to other people, they were together and they seemed to be the happiest couple in the world.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be gone for two months?" Itachi asked as he stared at her.

"It will be hard but I can always have Asahi by me if I get lonely and I can always call you. Shikamaru is down here for school too so I should be fine for the most part." Naruko said looking sad.

Shikamaru was the only person that knew the whole situation about Sasuke and Itachi but didn't plan on saying anything. It was sad that Hinata was going to be lied to but it had to be done.

"But daddy I don't want you to go for that long. Who is going to protect us if bad people come?" Asahi asked.

She has been watching too many gangster movies with Gaara if she is starting to talk like that.

"No bad people are coming after you and if they try I will hurt them all," Itachi said softly as he picked his baby up nuzzling in her hair. "I love you little light bulb," Itachi said kissing her nose.

"Daddy I'm not a light bulb," Asahi said giggling.

"You're my little shining light bulb," Itachi said as he set her down. "I have to go now though," Itachi said looking at Naruko.

"I will see you later daddy," Asahi said as she ran back to the living room.

"You can call me anytime you want I will always answer for you," Itachi said.

Naruko walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I feel like the moment I let you walk out that door I will never see you again," Naruko said softly as she hugged him tightly.

"I would never do that to you or Asahi," Itachi said pulling her away so he could see her face. "I promise," Itachi said kissing her forehead.

The love he had for her grew stronger as the years went by and he could barely keep it in sometimes and it was hard but he wanted her to be ready and if anything, he wanted her to make the first move.

"Be safe Itachi," Naruko said kissing him on his forehead.

It was something between the two of them that they got used to. It was slow but they were getting somewhere. They didn't know where it was leading them but it was something that both were used to.

"I will and I will call you every night. I don't really like the fact that I have to go back to that house but I guess it happens when you don't plan on going back." Itachi said pulling Naruko into another big hug. "I am going to miss you so much," Itachi said in her ear.

"We have been together nonstop for so long that it is hard to say bye even though it's only going to be for two months," Naruko said a tear slipping from her eye.

"Call me every night," Itachi said as he wiped the tear as he pulled away getting ready to leave the house.

"Itachi don't fight with Sasuke while you're there," Naruko said.

Naruko wasn't in love with Sasuke anymore but she didn't want them fighting anymore because it has been far too long and they were finally going back now. They all needed to be on the same page. She knew though that Sasuke wasn't going to say anything considering he didn't want his own name to be soiled but if he really wanted to he could lie to them and they both knew Itachi had more influence over people then he did plus Itachi probably had proof of everything.

"I can't make any promises," Itachi said as he opened the door going to his car.

* * *

The two months in Konoha without Naruko and Asahi were really hard on Itachi more than he cared to admit. He really wanted her to come back to Suna already. He already set up a house for them and the restaurant was ready to go he was just waiting for her to come. He missed them both but then he had to go to her graduation. After that, she was still going to be down there for a week working out the lease and her job that she has down there. It was okay though because he was going to be with her soon after that.

"Where are you going Itachi?" Mikoto asked.

"I am going back to Suna," Itachi said as he got ready to leave the restaurant he was at with his mom.

"Are you really going back?" Mikoto asked sadly that her older son was never around anymore.

"I am coming back after the graduation. Then you will be able to meet my baby and the woman I am in love with and that I plan to marry." Itachi said admitting his love for Naruko.

"That's good I always wondered who she was considering she caught your heart. A lot of things have happened within the years but I am glad to see you're settling back here again." Mikoto said with a warm smile.

"Mother," Itachi said softly hugging her before he got back into his car.

Itachi was relieved that Kisame was letting him use his truck and trailer because he was going to bring everything back with him aside from a few things for Naruko and Asahi. He didn't really care he just wanted to get over to them.

Itachi was on the road before he knew it. He loved the drive but it was going to take at least two days to get there. He should have flown there but he didn't want her to have to worry about anything when she came back down here aside from flying back.

When he finally got to the house he could see Asahi playing with the neighbor boy who was around her age and couldn't help but feel the overprotective father part of him kicking in.

"Asahi," Itachi called out to her making the little one turn toward him and charge at him.

"DADDY!" Asahi screamed running to him.

He didn't hesitate on picking her up with a smile and then walked toward the door to the house.

"Who is that little boy? Is that your little boyfriend?" Itachi teased.

"NO! I only like daddy, mommy, uncle Shika, and uncle Gaara." Asahi said counting on her fingers making Itachi chuckle.

"Then why were you playing with him if you don't like him?" Itachi said teasing her.

"Itachi your back," Naruko said with a smile as she carried boxes down the stairs.

"Hey," Itachi said setting Asahi down and hugging Naruko. "You packed the whole house already," Itachi said as he looked around.

"Yeah, I wanted to be ready. I also was bored," Naruko said.

"Mommy made a lot of cakes waiting for daddy," Asahi said drawing Itachi's attention to the kitchen.

She always had a habit of baking whenever she was nervous or annoyed. Also when it was related to Sasuke his mind added which annoyed him but he ignored it.

"Are you nervous going back?" Itachi asked rubbing against her arm.

"Yeah, I haven't seen anyone since that day," Naruko said thinking back to five years ago at his graduation because that was the last time she saw his whole family.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry though. I will protect you," Itachi said kissing her forehead.

"I WILL PROTECT MOMMY TOO!" Asahi screamed getting between the two.

"Yes, you will, now show me all the cakes your mommy made," Itachi said grabbing his daughter's hand.

Naruko followed after them because she knew what Itachi's reaction was going to be when he saw the Dango she made.

"DANGO!" Itachi screamed and ran back out the kitchen right into Naruko making them both fall on the floor. "You made Dango," Itachi said as he leaned off of her.

"Yeah," Naruko said with a smile.

Before both of them knew it, Asahi ran out the kitchen into them making Itachi fall on top of Naruko with their lips landing near each other's making them both blush and Itachi jumping off her.

"Daddy are you okay? Mommy?" Asahi asked looking between her parents.

"Yeah we're fine," Itachi said helping Naruko up surprisingly she acted normal but he could tell from her eyes that she was just as embarrassed as he was.

Naruko walked back to the kitchen and started cutting the cakes plus splitting them all up.

"Naru what are you doing?" Itachi asked.

"We're having a bake sale," Naruko said.

"OH YEAH! Daddy mommy said we can have a bake sale and then give the money to whatever charity we want to and we decided to give half of the money to Suna Or-... mommy I can't say the word." Asahi said.

"Suna's orphanage and Konoha's orphanage," Naruko answered.

"Yeah," Asahi said.

"You want to help kids your own age that's nice of you," Itachi said with a smile proud of his little girl but he was sure it had to do with Naruko's influence.

Itachi sat at the table then looked at Naruko who was walking around the house like she didn't have a care in the world. Then he noticed her wrapping up the Dango.

"Naruko what are you doing with my Dango?" Itachi said standing up grabbing her hand making them both blush but he didn't let go because that would be even more awkward.

"I am putting them away Itachi," Naruko said with a laugh and walked to the microwave putting them away.

"Oh," Itachi said putting his face in his hand blushing immensely.

"You're so funny daddy," Asahi said with a laugh like Naruko's.

Asahi looked so much like both of them that it was funny. She had Naruko's hair while Itachi's family trait dark eyes. She even had similar lines on her face like his which were odd considering Sasuke didn't have them. She had Naruko's tan though and her warm smile along with the softness in her eyes that didn't come from being in the Uchiha family. She could do the glare though if she was really mad had Itachi didn't see it himself then he would have believed the person was lying to him but he saw it and couldn't help but laugh at his daughter.

Naruko looked at the two and couldn't help but smile. They were her world now. Asahi was her blood that she would never give up on while Itachi was the one person she couldn't let go of. She felt like she was being selfish about it but then moments like this made her feel like it was all worth it because Itachi seemed like he wanted to be there with her and Asahi.

"Asa go outside and play while I talk to daddy," Naruko said.

"Okay mommy," Asahi said as she was getting ready to run out the room.

"Don't leave the yard," Naruko screamed after her daughter.

"OKAY MOMMY!" Asahi screamed.

When the two knew they were alone and heard the door shut did Naruko sit next to Itachi.

"What are we going to say?" Naruko asked bluntly but in a code that only Itachi would know.

"Well, my mother is the one that's going to be difficult," Itachi said.

"Wow, I didn't think that would come out of your mouth considering she liked me before... she actually seemed like the only one to like me," Naruko said pulling a Dango off Itachi's plate getting a baffled look on his face.

He tried to take the Dango out of her hand making her jump out her seat when they heard the door open with Asahi running in the house with Gaara.

"Naruko?" Gaara called out as he walked toward the kitchen and watched the two fights over Dango.

Naruko was laughing as she ran around the table and went under it when Itachi was to close then ran out of the kitchen. She ran up the stairs so quickly that Itachi had to jump over boxes to catch up to her but it was too late because she made it to the room and was about to eat the last one before he jumped on her both of them landed on the bed.

"Caught you, that's mine," Itachi said out of breath.

"All for Dango, you do extreme things," Naruko said with a laugh that made him chuckle at her.

"It's because what's mine is mine," Itachi said making her laugh more.

"Don't be greedy," Naruko said slapping him on his chest softly.

"I can't help the things I'm greedy with," Itachi said with a small chuckle as he eyed her laughing form.

"I'm not greedy with my favorite food," Naruko said looking at him with playfulness.

"That's because you would rather share it with the world. I would rather eat all of my favorite food so no one else can have it." Itachi said leaning up so he could grab the Dango from her.

It was too late though she already ate it with a laughing face.

"You little shit," Itachi said with a voice that said he was having fun and enjoyed the little display of affection.

She pulled it out of her mouth.

"Do you still want it?" Naruko asked holding it to him.

Itachi didn't say anything just leaned to her hand and ate it.

"Thank you," Itachi said getting off of her and walked out the door.

Naruko stayed on the bed blushing putting a hand on her face.

'What is he doing?' Naruko questioned in her head.

* * *

The next day was her graduation and she was prepared to graduate. She couldn't be more proud of herself than she was right now.

"Mommy proud," Asahi said happily jumping by her mom.

"Yes, I am," Naruko said looking down at her daughter.

"Me," Asahi said.

"Thank you," Naruko said picking up her daughter.

"I'm proud of you," Itachi said kissing her forehead like usual but at the same time it wasn't.

The two felt it but choose to keep quiet about it. What could they say about it anyway? No one knew about their weird relationship aside from the two.

"Thank you," Naruko said with a smile he was used to.

"We need to go out tonight," Kankuro said graduating with Naruko.

Gaara was still in school so he didn't graduate with them but he was still there to support them.

"I'm not going drinking with you guys again," Gaara said right away refusing.

"Then can you watch Asahi?" Naruko asked.

"YAY uncle Gaara!" Asahi screamed jumping onto him.

"Yeah just bring her to my apartment before you all leave," Gaara said.

"I just go with you now," Asahi said following him.

"Okay, Naruko is that alright?" Gaara asked.

"If it's okay with Itachi you and Asahi then it's fine," Naruko said.

"I'm fine with it if you are," Itachi said to Naruko.

"I'm okay with it so we will be going now," Gaara said and walked off with Asahi in toll talking about all the movies they were going to watch.

Gaara is the one in Suna who became closest to Naruko. Then Asahi came and she became his closest friend which was weird to say seeing as she was four and he is twenty-one. But he was close to the family and he was fine with the way things were. He was even planning on going to Konoha with them but his father wants him to become the next head and that amazed him enough to want to stay.

"So where are we going then?" Naruko asked.

"We got to go out drinking since you two never do," Kankuro said happily putting his arm around Naruko.

It didn't stay there long before Itachi pulled her away from Kankuro.

"Someone is jealous," Kankuro joked but both tensed at the thought and blushed at the thought but neither pulled away from each other.

Things were getting weird between the two and it didn't make either feel good or bad. It made them feel normal like it was always there and it was something that made the two feel guilty also. They needed to get past it or they were going to have a problem when they got to Konoha especially with what his mother was expecting.

Marriage was one thing neither was jumping to talk about but both of them knew it was going to come the moment both of them went back to the village.

"Naruko are you ready to go?" Itachi asked grabbing her hand which was the most natural thing between the two of them.

"Yeah," Naruko said as they started walking out the building only to get stopped by one of Naruko's teachers.

"If you ever want to come here and teach the class a time or two you most definitely can and I would recommend it." The professor said.

"Thank you so much I will consider that once I get settled back at home," Naruko said hugging the teacher because she was happy to have connections more than before.

The drive back to the house was quiet but it was filled with unspoken feelings and tension. The moment they walked into the quiet house the only thing that was heard was Itachi setting the keys on the table next to the door.

"Itachi we really need to talk," Naruko said and Itachi oddly held his breath as she walked past him to the living room.

"What is it?" Itachi asked scared.

He didn't know what she was going to say but he knew a part of him wasn't going to like what it was. They both sat down on the couch and didn't say anything just fidgeting with confusion and pain.

"I care about you Itachi I really do and... I don't think I would have been here or where I am without you. I probably would have quit school and traveled with Jiraiya, Tsunade, or just went to live with Gramps... I am happy that you are here that you even took claim of my daughter when you didn't have to. I will always have a special place in my heart for you but..." Naruko stopped looking away in a moment of sadness.

"Naruko..." Itachi started.

"I want you to be happy and have a family and grow into a wonderful man which you already are but I don't want to force you with me. Us going back to Konoha made me realize one day we're going to have to tell Asahi the truth because out of everyone she deserves to know it. You deserve a family in a proper way and to have your own kids and not be tied to me. I don't even know what I would do if you wanted to be with someone else but I don't want to hold you back." Naruko finished not looking at him until he softly caressed her face so she had to look at him with no choice.

"You're not forcing me to be here I chose this for myself. I told you we're family and you told me the same so... just... stop counting yourself out. I want to be here if I didn't I wouldn't. I would have never done this for Sakura even if Sasuke put her in the same position. I care about you and there is nothing in the world that would stop me from being there for you and Asahi." Itachi said so softly that the words rang in Naruko's head. "Nothing in the world is more important to me than you and her. I was down there for two months and all I could think about was you two and how much I missed you. You became a constant in my life to the point that I can't even sleep alone without tossing around or just sleeping on the couch." Itachi said with a sweet chuckle shaking his head. "I need you in my life Naruko as much as I don't know where this is going to take us I need you in my life," Itachi said softly taking her hand in his making her look at him. "You are one of the most important people in my life and nothing you say will ever change that," Itachi said pulling her into a hug they both seemed to need.

The hug was long and both didn't want to pull away from each but they knew they needed to get ready for tonight. Naruko was the first to get up but she had a smile on her face.

"I should let you know that my mother is going to talk to us about marriage just giving you a heads up," Itachi said.

"Oh dear," Naruko whispered but he heard her and couldn't help the chuckle that came out his mouth.

He knew what was going to happen the moment they got down to Konoha and it was going to be trouble she just didn't know how much it was going to be. He was nervous for her and his protective instinct was telling him to just live here with her away from everyone. He didn't want her to be in pain from seeing Sasuke again happy and with a baby when he knew that he wouldn't even take care of Asahi. Then next his father was going to go through hell and high water to destroy Naruko and possibly himself along with her. It was going to be a lot of trouble but he didn't care as long as he had her. He would do everything to be with Naruko now no matter what.

"I'm serious though, she is going to talk to you about it and she is going to want to know how serious you are about me," Itachi said as they walked upstairs.

He was happy that last night they decided to put the boxes away in the trailer so he didn't have to do it tomorrow when he left.

"What are we going to do if they find out everything is a charade?" Naruko asked as she got dressed in the closet while he dressed in the room.

"It doesn't have to be a charade Naruko," Itachi said but a part of him regretted it the moment it was said because he wasn't sure how she felt about him.

"Itachi," Naruko said in the doorway of the closet in her jeans and shirt already ready in complete shock by what he said.

Itachi knew he had to look at her but he was scared and he wasn't ashamed to admit it but this was really bad for his heart. Naruko walked up to him when he wouldn't answer him and turned him around he was blushing a bright red.

"Itachi do you mean that?" Naruko asked shocked.

His hand went to the back of his head to his face covering it up only his eyes were seen.

"Yes," Itachi said.

"Are you saying that you wouldn't mind being with me? You're giving up your future life and you're okay with that?" Naruko asked shock still on her face.

"It's only giving up or a sacrifice if someone doesn't want it and it's given to them and they regret what they have. I will never regret this and I want what we have." Itachi said hugging Naruko because he didn't want her to see his blush.

He hated that he was showing so much of his vulnerable side to her but he guessed it was fair considering all the times she showed her weak side to him.

"Do you want to try and be serious about this now or do you want to continue this charade of us being together?" Itachi asked her in a serious tone.

"Would if you fall in love or want to get serious with someone else?" Naruko asked as he pulled away to look her in the eyes.

"Impossible, all I ever think about is you two and how to make OUR life better," Itachi said.

"Itachi... would you ever tell me if you loved someone else that you would want to be with them?" Naruko asked.

"Yes, I am always honest with you," Itachi said.

Yes, he kept secrets but that doesn't mean if she asked he would lie about it. He would tell her everything if she asked him the questions.

"But you keep secrets," Naruko said.

"Doesn't everyone? But if you want to know my secrets I would tell you them all." Itachi said with a smirk.

"No privacy is important and you can tell me your skeletons as we live on," Naruko said.

"So, does that mean you want to take this seriously?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, we will take it seriously that means you can't be with another woman," Naruko said nodding her head she turned but didn't miss the way Itachi's eyes seemed to light up from her answer and that alone made her smile.

She would do everything to make the man in front of her happy because that's all he has been doing since her breakup with Sasuke and she was going to make sure of his happiness. She saw something in Itachi's eyes that she never once seen in Sasuke's and that was a reassurance to all the words he said.

"Then don't be shocked if I get jealous when you're around other men," Itachi said.

Naruko laughed and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Are you talking about earlier with Kankuro?" Naruko asked chuckling as his face went bright red.

"So?" Itachi said as dignified as he could.

Naruko laughed as he put on his shirt not caring that she was laughing. The two were going to be better now but that didn't mean all the problems that came with her coming back to Konoha wasn't going to go away it just meant that their problems were gone. He would make them all go away and that was promised.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _They are now going to take their relationship serious. They haven't really admitted to having feelings for each other yet but it will happen soon. Not only that but they now have an established relationship where they can actually claim each other but they will still have a lot of awkward moments because they don't know what to do with each other and where the boundaries are with each other. But we should all have faith in them._**


	8. Returning

_**Hekki bottom everybody,**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Guest; Kodo: He didn't destroy her the way everyone thinks just give it time and you will see. The karma for him is not being able to claim his daughter and seeing his brother raise her as his own. Yes, he gave up the baby but that doesn't mean he wanted to.**_

 _ **Guest; Nana: la vida continua. La gente sigue adelante, no se aferran a cosas asi para siempre. Espero que les guste mas ya que la historia continua.**_

 _ **Streema: Yes he is the person for the prince roll. I don't understand why you would want the little girl to know the truth that just makes it another problem for Itachi and Naruko along the road because if Asahi finds out the truth I can guarantee that this story is going to take a turn that no one wants. She is better off not knowing the truth because she is happy with her parents. Sasuke's punishment is to know that his daughter will never think of him as her father but his brother instead.**_

 _ **sparkling red: Thank you. Itachi will soon but you got to remember he is still scared to confront his feelings for her. If they stay together then you can bet there will be another child.**_

 _ **Titania1796: no, no lo haran porque eso anula el proposito.**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: I already told you why for everything so this is just me saying hello.**_

 _ **Guest; flo: Je vous remercie.**_

 _ **yuzukikuran476: Thank you so much considering everyone has been so focused on Sasuke not being punished to see who it will really punish if everything comes out.**_

 _ **PinkiePieParty122894: Thank you. :)**_

 _ **MESSAGE TO EVERYONE:**_ **I will explain to you the best way possible why he hasn't said his feelings despite the time skip. He hasn't told her because he is scared about her response and not only that he is worried about her feelings for his brother. There are so many categories to this that it's not about just admitting you have feelings for someone like in a normal setting. He doesn't know if she still loves his brother. She doesn't want excuses she wants him to straight up tell her he loves her and doesn't give her those excuses that he wants to be there because their family which granted they are but she wants to know that he is there for her and not the situation his little brother put her in. As for Sasuke, he does love Naruko, not in love but he does still care for what happens to her that's why there were so many pushes with him to Itachi.**

 **Naruko really did catch onto what Sasuke was doing that's why she was okay with him and not so angry. Yeah, she is scared to see him again but their connection was never fake so she knows where he was going with everything. With the whole pregnancy episode with him telling her what he told her while she was pregnant, he made it seem worse than it actually was because he knew Itachi wouldn't tell her what he said. When the two talked on the phone like Sasuke said he gave her a gentle tap yes it wasn't the right time to tell her but towards the end of pregnancy anything can stress you out and make you have the baby. He explained how he was happy and he wanted her to be happy too but with Itachi and some other things, I won't say right now. As for what he told Itachi it was to push him forward into telling Naruko how he really feels about her.**  
 **When Sasuke first made that promise with Naruko in the beginning about them being together he was honoring it but his insecurities got the best of him because he knows how Itachi is toward people he really likes and he also knew that his brother could do things for Naruko that he couldn't and that intimidated him a lot. As for Itachi, he feels the same way but he feels it because he can feel that if Sasuke wanted Naruko back she would go to him because she loved him to begin with and she wouldn't want to burden Itachi.**

 **As for telling Asahi who her real dad is will only destroy everything she built with the person "Itachi" who raised her from the beginning. I know everyone is upset but I refuse to let Asahi know who her real dad is because I think that is the best Karma on Sasuke. He will forever see her and know that she is his daughter but he will never be able to claim her because in her eyes and everyone else's she is Itachi's. That alone makes it karma especially because he will say it in later chapters. Just give it time.**

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

* * *

The week was up and Naruko was shaking with nerves of fear and slight excitement as Asahi and her were at the airport. Itachi went back before them with the truck and their stuff but she wished he was with her right now. She was terrified to go back and she could feel herself backing out.

"Mommy don't worry I will protect you," Asahi said grabbing her hand.

"I know you will my little light bulb," Naruko said with a warm smile poking her daughter in the forehead like Itachi used to do in the beginning before it became kisses.

 **"FLIGHT 474 TO KONOHA WILL BE BORDERING RIGHT NOW!"** The intercom called out making Naruko and Asahi get up.

They were both nervous well Naruko was more but thankfully she could only feel fear and her sixteen-year-old self-came back to her. She didn't want to be under the stare of Fugaku Uchiha again it would scare the life out of her right back to Suna.

"Mommy, is grandpa really that mean?" Asahi asked.

"He is terrifying but I heard he is good with kids. He is nice to your cousin so you might get it better than mommy." Naruko explained never one to be a liar aside from the father fact.

"I will still protect you, mommy," Asahi said making Naruko smile.

"And I you, my dear," Naruko said ruffling her daughter's hair as they got onto the plane.

The plane was shockingly quite peaceful which both of them seemed to sleep through it all. When it was time to get off they had to be awakened up by a flight attendant but once they were both awake the two practically flew off the plane wanting to get to Itachi. They both missed him immensely.

Itachi was waiting for them outside the airport by his car. He was excited and scared to see them also and his mother wouldn't leave him alone about today so she was going to be the first one to meet Naruko and Asahi together.

"ITACHI!" Naruko screamed for him making him turn around to see them running to him with their bags.

"My girls," Itachi said pulling them both into him giving them a big warm hug.

He really did miss them as he was in Konoha listening to his family talk and talk it was annoying to him. They asked a lot of questions and he didn't know how to answer them all because he didn't talk to Naruko about it all just yet.

"We missed you, daddy," Asahi said with a smile.

"And I missed you two more," Itachi said getting a glare from her.

"We should get going," Naruko said not wanting to be out in the open right away pulling her suitcase and the little bag she carried on the plane.

"I can take those," Itachi said in a sweet voice.

"Daddy," Asahi said softly.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

Naruko was looking at what her daughter was looking at and couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was Itachi's mother Mikoto. Asahi knew who she was the moment she saw her because Itachi showed her many pictures of the woman.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Itachi asked shocked walking in front of them in a protective stance.

"I wanted to see my other grandchild and I knew you would take long to show me her," Mikoto said walking to the three.

Naruko tensed up immediately and wanted to retreat which her daughter could feel and made the move to a protective stance in front of her mother.

"Oh sweetie you have nothing to worry about," Mikoto said trying to calm Naruko to make her granddaughter calm too.

Mikoto knew Naruko had it rough with her husband and she didn't want that for her because she knew Itachi would keep them away from her grandchild and she didn't want that by no means. Not only that she never really had a problem with Naruko.

"Mother we aren't ready and this was why I didn't want you to come." Itachi snapped a little.

"It's okay," Naruko said taking a step forward. "Hi Mrs. Mikoto," Naruko said.

"Hi, honey I wondered what happened to you and why Itachi was so determined to stay home. He made a family," Mikoto said smiling at the little girl then knelt down. "Hi my name is grandma Mikoto, what is your name?" Mikoto asked.

"My name is Asahi Hikari Uchiha Uzumaki," Asahi answered.

"Both last names?" Mikoto asked looking up at both of them.

"Yes, I decided it," Itachi said.

"That is nice," Mikoto said. "Well we should get out of here should we not?" Mikoto asked gesturing to the cars.

"Yes we should," Itachi said nervously.

"Itachi how is Asahi going to ride in the car?" Naruko asked pulling his arm.

"I have a seat for her," Itachi said as he put the bags in the car.

"Okay," Naruko said with a smile as she opened the back door.

"Itachi, do you think Naruko can drive with me while Asahi goes with you? I would really love to have a conversation with her." Mikoto asked.

Itachi didn't want to do it and he was going to voice it but Naruko stood before him and spoke.

"I don't mind," Naruko said squeezing his hand before going toward his mother.

"Call me when you two are done," Itachi said nervously.

"Daddy where is mommy going?" Asahi asked as she watched her mom go with Mikoto.

"Mommy is going with grandma really quick," Itachi answered.

Naruko drove off with Mikoto and at that moment Itachi knew things could go really bad or really good. He never knew with his mother and that's what scared him the most.

"Daddy I don't want mommy to go, take me to mommy," Asahi cried remembering how her mom reacted earlier while coming here.

"She will be right back I promise," Itachi said trying to calm his daughter.

He never had this problem before with Asahi so this was quite shocking. She never cried before aside from when she was a baby this was something he really didn't understand.

"I want mommy," Asahi cried.

"Okay we will go get her," Itachi said knowing he would have to give his mother some time to talk to Naruko before going there so that left him with driving around the block a few times before slowly making it to the family estate.

* * *

On the other side of town, driving was Mikoto and Naruko. Thankfully by the time they got there, no one was at the estate or Naruko would lose her composure.

"Would you like some tea?" Mikoto asked.

"No thank you," Naruko said politely as she sat down next to Mikoto.

"So you were who my son was hiding?" Mikoto commented.

"I guess," Naruko said unsure of herself.

"I didn't expect you to be with Itachi after your break up with Sasuke," Mikoto said.

Naruko was about to start but was stopped.

"Don't worry I'm not judging you by that because Sasuke is quite happy with who he is with now and you make Itachi very happy. He has never argued or fought for someone or something so hard in his life and you were the one to bring that out of him. If he wasn't with you I think my son wouldn't show any emotion. You know this whole thing explains why he argued with his father for so long. The last night my son was here before his graduation he snapped when Fugaku talked about you and kids in general." Mikoto said looking at her hands. "I never have seen my son so angry before that day. He looked like he was ready for war. I am curious though how do you feel about my son?" Mikoto asked looking up at Naruko.

"I... he means the world to me. If he wasn't around me I would have given up. He made me feel something again when my heart was shattered. I care about him more than myself sometimes and I am happy when he is happy." Naruko said.

"Then I am happy that you two found each other," Mikoto said as the door opened with a little child coming in the house.

"GRANDMA!" A little boy screamed running to the woman.

"Mother we're here," Sasuke called out.

Naruko felt her heart drop she was scared and wanted to run away.

"Who are you?" The little boy asked.

"Sakurai you know how to introduce yourself properly," Sasuke said as he walked into the living room expecting to see one of his mother's friends only to come face to face with Naruko.

He almost wanted to run out of the room he was scared to see her again. He hasn't seen her in so long and he wasn't ready for this. He really wished his brother would have warned him that she was coming but what did he expect considering his brother didn't even want to talk to him.

"Hi, my name is Naruko I'm your aunt," Naruko said with a smile.

"My aunt?" Sakurai asked confused.

"She is with your uncle Itachi," Mikoto said filling him in.

"OH my cousin's mom," Sakurai said.

"Yes," Naruko said with a smile. "Hello Sasuke," Naruko said her smile turning into a sad smile.

"Hey," Sasuke said with a small wave.

"Sasuke why are you just standing there go inside the room," Sakura said pushing him forward to see the blonde. "Hello, who are you?" Sakura asked with a smile setting down bags.

"Hi my name is Naruko Uzumaki, you must be Sakura Uchiha I heard so much about you," Naruko said walking up to her giving her a respectful handshake.

"How?" Sakura asked confused.

She heard bits about the blonde in front of her but she never got the real story from anyone.

"Shikamaru is my best friend and of course he hangs out with you and Ino," Naruko said with a smile.

"Oh that's nice," Sakura said feeling a bit indecisive in front of the blonde.

"Sorry Mrs. Mikoto but I really have to get going," Naruko said leaving the room after Mikoto told her they would spend some time with each other later.

Naruko wanted to leave before she ran into Fugaku that was one person she wasn't ready for. Naruko remembered something she didn't want to from a year ago when Shikamaru and her were hanging out.

* * *

(Flashback)

 **"So how are they?" Naruko asked as they watched a movie.**

 **Itachi and Asahi were asleep.**

 **"He looks happier with her than he ever did with you," Shikamaru said honestly not wanting to hurt her feelings but wanting to be honest.**

 **"I'm glad, he deserves to be happy. I just wonder if I ever will be." Naruko said.**

 **"I'm sure you will be one day," Shikamaru said thinking she was already happy if he was being honest.**

 **He just thought she needed closure but he could be wrong.**

 **"Thanks," Naruko said.**

(Flashback End)

* * *

Naruko got to the door just as Itachi was opening it with Asahi. The moment Asahi saw her mom she jumped into her.

"Mommy, I was so worried about you," Asahi said hugging her mom as tears wouldn't stop falling from her eyes.

"I thought you were going to the house," Naruko said as she picked up her crying daughter looking at Itachi who looked stressed out.

"I was but she wouldn't stop crying until I said we would go to you," Itachi said.

"Itachi," Sasuke said.

"Is that my cousin?" Sakurai asked running into the hall toward Naruko.

Asahi looked down to where the little boy was.

"Who are you?" Asahi asked.

"Lightbulb," Itachi reprimanded.

"Sorry daddy," Asahi said as Naruko put the little blonde down. "My name is Asahi," Asahi answered.

"My name is Sakurai," Sakurai said putting his hand out.

"We don't do that, we family," Asahi said hugging the little boy.

Naruko and Itachi turned their heads not being able to help the laughter. Sasuke had to control his laughter as his son tried to get out of the hold the little girl had him in. That was definitely Naruko's child.

"Asahi let him go," Naruko said with giggles in between.

The little girl let him go and went to her mother.

"Asahi this is Sasuke your uncle and the woman behind him next to your grandma is your aunt Sakura," Naruko introduced which shocked Sasuke.

It hurt a little but not because he didn't expect this but because she was the one saying it. He expected Itachi to say it but not Naruko. He guessed he should have expected this especially when he was the one to ask for it.

"It's nice to meet you all," Asahi said bowing then walked to Sakura. "You have weird color hair but I think it's pretty." Asahi said.

"Thank you," Sakura said with a smile.

'Honest like Naruko,' Sasuke thought to himself as he watched the little girl walk around.

"Daddy where was your room?" Asahi asked running to Itachi.

"It's upstairs," Itachi said with shining eyes as he looked down at her with a smile.

It was rare for Mikoto, Sasuke, or Sakura to see Itachi smile but it was nothing but smiles when it came to the little blonde and the older blonde.

"Can I see?" Asahi asked.

"Not today we have to get going," Naruko said softly.

"Okay mommy," Asahi said running up to her next. "But mommy is you okay?" Asahi asked looking at her mother's face to get a smile and a nod.

"We will see you all later," Itachi said waving goodbye as he picked up the little girl and grabbed Naruko's hand to show how serious he was about her in front of Sasuke.

Naruko closed the door and they both sighed with relief.

"Oh god, that was terrifying," Naruko mumbled as they walked to the car.

"I wanted to run out," Itachi said chuckling making Naruko giggle too.

"I felt the same way," Naruko said holding tighter to his hand.

"Itachi," Fugaku said looking at the display.

"Father," Itachi said looking to his father.

Naruko inched behind Itachi not wanting to be seen by the man that haunted her dreams. She was scared of him. He had the power to put fear in people.

"What is this?" Fugaku asked in a snappish tone.

"Do respect my family father," Itachi said in a low tone that was aggressive.

"Itachi let's just go," Naruko whispered alerting her daughter to the problem.

Asahi looked up at her father then at the man behind her then glared at him.

"Asahi don't glare it's rude," Itachi said reprimanding her.

"Daddy he is scaring mommy," Asahi whispered.

Itachi noticed Naruko was practically hiding behind him.

"Explain," Fugaku demanded.

"Asahi this man in front of us is your grandfather," Itachi introduced setting his daughter down in front of the man.

"Hello," Asahi said in a cold voice that sounded like Itachi.

"This is my granddaughter?" Fugaku asked genuine shock.

"Did you not listen to the rumors of me having a kid?" Itachi asked slightly annoyed with having to explain himself again.

"I did but I didn't think it was going to be with her," Fugaku said glaring at Naruko.

"Don't glare at my mommy," Asahi snapped getting in front of Naruko and had a glare of her own for Fugaku.

"Okay little light bulb it's time to go," Naruko said picking her up and grabbed Itachi's hand then made the move to get away.

"Dinner here tonight at eight, you both should come," Fugaku demanded.

"We will think about it," Itachi said as he got in the car.

"We will come," Naruko said making Itachi look at her with a glare.

The moment she glanced at him it said something only he would understand and he nodded his head.

"We will be here," Itachi said nodding his head sighing because he really didn't want to do this.

Fugaku nodded his head and walked back to the house.

The car ride at first was quiet not even Asahi dared to make a sound. It was like she could sense the tension of her parents.

"Naruko why are we going there tonight?" Itachi asked annoyed.

"Because we have to face them eventually why not get it over with?" Naruko said.

"We aren't even ready," Itachi snapped.

"We are as ready as we're ever going to be. If we keep pushing back the time we're not going to get anywhere just trust me," Naruko said softly making him glance at her really quick then turn back to the road.

"Fine I trust you but if he makes you uncomfortable we're leaving," Itachi said sighing.

"I expected you to say that," Naruko said grabbing his hand.

"Mommy is being brave," Asahi said.

"Yes I am," Naruko said nodding her head.

"Okay let's go to the house then," Itachi said.

Itachi didn't say anything after that he didn't even know what to say considering he knew she was right and he didn't want her to start thinking that he wasn't serious about her. He just needed to do this he just needed to get through the night so he didn't lose it. He couldn't lose it in front of Asahi he just knew how Naruko gets when something happens in front of her.

They all got out the car and walked up to the restaurant. The two adults seemed nervous.

"Let's go inside," Itachi said taking his daughter while Naruko walked behind him.

The house he bought was connected to the restaurant he bought for her. It was actually quite amazing and he put a lot of detail in it. The floors were brown and white tiles while the walls were white with a hint of light brown. The tables were a dark brown while the seats were a nice soft black. At the opening stood a podium where people get directed to their seats. It was an English style restaurant just like Naruko talked about. There were paintings on the walls that made the place look lively. The kitchen in the back almost made Naruko have a heart attack it was so beautiful stainless steel and white. It was so impossibly clean.

"So what do you think?" Itachi asked fidgeting.

"I love it," Naruko said starting to tear up.

"I'm glad," Itachi said setting his daughter down and going up to Naruko. "Do you want to see the house now?" Itachi asked as he stood in front of her.

Naruko looked up at him and he wiped the tears out of her eyes kissing her forehead then grabbing her hand going to two doors in the back of the kitchen one led outside while the other led upstairs to where the house was. The backyard was also big but it was fenced off perfect for Asahi. The backyard had a play area along with a patio. It was beautiful with also a place to have a garden which Itachi knew Naruko would make use of that.

"Daddy is that mine?" Asahi asked jumping up and down by the door to go to the playground area.

It had a swing set along with a slide connected to it. There was also a little sand area so she could play in the sand.

"Yes it's yours," Itachi said with a smile.

"YAY thank you, daddy," Asahi screamed hugged him then ran to the area.

"You went over the top again," Naruko said grabbing his hand.

"I don't think I did, she deserves it," Itachi said with a smirk.

"You know that's not what I mean," Naruko said.

Itachi pulled her into the kitchen real quick out of view and pushed her gently to the wall.

"I don't overdo it I just give you both what you deserve," Itachi said looking her in the eyes.

"You overdo it and she is going to be too spoiled," Naruko said tapping him on his chest pushing him gently to call her back inside.

"Your right about that but it was the least we could do right? Give her something she can play with while we are both busy." Itachi said with a smirk that annoyed Naruko.

"I guess your right on that one," Naruko said.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Asahi screamed running into the house.

"What is it, baby?" Naruko asked.

"Look what I found," Asahi said pulling them both by their hands to her slide area.

It was a baby fox. What was a fox doing in this area? It wasn't a baby but it wasn't an adult.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S A FOX!" Naruko screamed running toward the fox.

The fox shockingly approached Naruko without any trouble but it refused to go by either Asahi or Itachi.

"He is so beautiful," Naruko mumbled as she pets him.

"Are we going to go upstairs?" Itachi asked as he watched her play with the fox and his daughter play on the swings. "I guess not right now," Itachi said and went to the patio area to sit down.

Itachi just watched his girls as they did their own thing. Asahi seemed quite happy about the playset while Naruko played with the fox that seemed quite attached to her. Now, what was he going to do with a fox?

"Itachi we should go upstairs and get ready for dinner tonight," Naruko said as the fox followed her toward him.

"Mommy, can we keep him?" Asahi asked looking at the fox.

"Itachi?" Naruko asked looking at him.

She was leaving him to decide about the fox that meant she wanted it.

"We can keep him but I have restrictions about him. One he can never be in the restaurant." Itachi said and he didn't get past that before both of them attacked him hugging him tightly.

"Thanks, daddy," Asahi said and ran back to the yard playing with the fox.

Naruko pulled away slowly but gave him a smile that was worth a million foxes.

"You have a weird taste in pets," Itachi said as she held onto him but was looking at him.

"Yeah whatever, I remember when you wanted that crow when I first met you," Naruko said as they walked back inside the door to go to the other door which Itachi unlocked.

"No fair I was fifteen then, I can't believe you even remember that," Itachi said.

"I remember that especially because you found that one crow in the park and it followed you everywhere and you named it after your cousin," Naruko said.

"Oh my god, don't bring that up," Itachi said as they walked up the stairs.

Itachi was holding Asahi in his hands chuckling about the past that he was shocked Naruko remembered. That was one of the first times he met her and it was actually around the time that he fell in love with her too. He was happy that she remembered but very shocked that she did. He wasn't going to bring that up while Asahi was around but he would ask her when they were alone.

The house was like a maze and she loved it. The building alone was five floors if you include the basement. The house and restaurant looked like a castle and Naruko couldn't help but feel like she was in a fairytale and didn't want to wake up. She was so happy and the kid part of her wanted to run around and check out the whole house that's when she noticed all the boxes still everywhere.

"Why isn't anything unpacked?" Naruko asked.

"Because I wanted to let Asahi pick her room. I also wanted to let you put your library together. I already picked out my study. I do have something to show you though," Itachi said whispering the last part.

"I get to pick my own room." Asahi said excitedly that she got to pick it.

The main floor of the house had only one room and that was going to be Itachi's study. Then it had the living room, dining room, a bathroom, and the kitchen. There are six rooms in total for the house and Itachi was excited when he found the place let alone buying it for them. The next floor has three rooms on one side while literally across there was two. Down the hall was the master bedroom with its own bathroom where Itachi and Naruko were sharing. That room had two walk-in closets which are perfect for both of them. There was also a bathroom on this floor. Now the last level on the top floor was an antique looking area where Itachi felt like it would be perfect to give to Naruko for her library and study area. He knew she would like the windows and the little balcony she could sit on while reading.

They all went to the floor where all the rooms were and the boxes that were Asahi's were all in the hallway.

"I can look now?" Asahi asked.

"Yes, the only room you can't have is the furthest one straight ahead okay?" Itachi said.

"Yes," Asahi said excite and started to run to the rooms.

Naruko noticed another staircase that wound up next to the staircase and was really curious about what was up there.

"Do you want to see it now?" Itachi asked looking at her with a smile.

"Yes," Naruko answered biting her lip.

Itachi took her hand with a smile and led her upstairs where it was all wood and shelves everywhere perfect for a library.

"Oh my god, is that a seat by the window?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah, I thought you would love it up here so I left it alone," Itachi said softly as she moved around the area.

It was perfect in her eyes.

"Are these bookshelves new?" Naruko asked rubbing her hand against the wood.

"Yeah the wood was bad before so I and Kisame worked on it together," Itachi said and before he knew it he got a soft kiss on the cheek shocking him.

"Thank you Itachi," Naruko said with a smile so beautiful that he just wanted to pull her into him and kiss her and just as he was about to do it Asahi called for them.

"We're coming baby girl," Naruko said grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

Itachi pulled her back quickly and kissed her on the cheek near her mouth shocking her making her turn a bright red making him smile. They both walked down the stairs after that and they were both nervous but the nervousness was broken by Asahi.

"I found my room." Asahi said as she picked the one with the biggest view aside from their room.

They put all her stuff in her room so she could set it up the way she wanted to and she was completely happy with that. The moment Naruko went into their room she was ecstatic that she didn't have to share a closet with Itachi anymore and that she had her own area. The closet was bigger than her room at her first apartment here.

It was coming to the time where they had to go to dinner and the nerves were starting to get to Naruko. Itachi and Asahi could tell that she was unnerved but didn't say anything just let her be as she played with the fox.

"Daddy we have to protect mommy," Asahi said looking at her father.

"Yes we do but I also have to protect my little light bulb," Itachi said with a smile.

It was time and they needed to go before they were late. Naruko wasn't sure how she was going to be able to do this but she tried to put on a brave face but it was a farce and the two in the car with her knew it was.

"Naru," Itachi called to her as they pulled over in front of the estate.

"Yeah?" Naruko asked turning to him.

Itachi pressed his lips to hers gently shocking her because this was their first kiss. When he pulled away she was blushing bright red and so was he ironically.

"Do you feel better now?" Itachi asked trying to keep his tone calm as he tried to get the blush off his face.

"Yeah," Naruko said grabbing his hand.

"Ready Asahi?" Itachi asked looking back at her.

"Yes," Asahi said but no one made to exit the car.

"We have to do this," Naruko said as she was the first to open the door.

Fear left her the moment she felt Itachi next to her holding her hand with Asahi on his side holding his hand also.

"We will leave if you get uncomfortable," Itachi said.

"I am already uncomfortable," Naruko said.

"Should we leave then?" Itachi asked hoping for a yes.

"No," Naruko said as they got to the door.

Itachi was the one to open the door but still was hesitant to walk inside the house.

"Finally you came, the food is done and we've been waiting for you three," Fugaku said in a snappish tone that got him a glare from Itachi. "Everyone let's eat," Fugaku said going to the dining room.

The first ten minutes of the dinner was silent and everyone seemed to be okay with that. But that was more of the calm before the storm and it scared the hell out of Naruko. She knew what was coming because it always did when it came to Fugaku.

"So how old are you?" Fugaku asked.

"Four," Asahi answered politely.

"Are you in school already?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes I was in school in Suna and I passed." Asahi said.

"She is one of the smartest children in the class," Itachi said proudly like a doting father making Mikoto, Sakura, and Naruko smile.

It was a light conversation at the moment and Naruko was relieved but she didn't know it was going to get worse when her daughter was away with Sakurai.

"So you went to my older boy," Fugaku said and Itachi saw the flinch Naruko did.

"Father," Itachi growled.

"Fugaku please stop it," Mikoto said but it was stern.

"What she was with one then got with the other," Fugaku said.

Tears started to well up in Naruko's eyes as she sat there.

"Father don't start," Sasuke said feeling bad because he knew everything.

"She is obviously only after the money you two bring," Fugaku said and that made Naruko stand up slamming her hands on the table shocking everyone.

"I never met a more spiteful man in my life more than you. Just because I am an orphan doesn't mean I want money. You egotistical bastard, you need to really get off your high horse and stop trying to control the people around you or you WILL be alone bitter and old." Naruko said getting ready to move out of the room. "I'm sorry Mrs. Mikoto but I can't bring my daughter around here. He is toxic," Naruko said pointing to Fugaku and walked out the room grabbing Asahi and leaving out the house with a slam.

"Now Fugaku why did you start with the girl?" Mikoto asked irritated.

She understood why the girl and Itachi never wanted to come around. She even understood why it was kept a secret for so long. They didn't want to encounter Fugaku and that was going to be a problem in the long run because she wanted to see her granddaughter.

"Mi... she is just using them," Fugaku said.

"I'm done," Itachi said the killing intent in the room was high.

"What? What do you mean done?" Fugaku asked eying his older son.

"I am done with this; you pushed my buttons to fucking far this time. I held my tongue long enough but if you want to keep nagging at MY family I will destroy you. I am not your son and if you keep toying with me I will lose my last name and ALL my assets and just move back to Suna where I actually feel like I have a home there. I am done with you treating her like she did something wrong when it was YOU that destroyed everything, to begin with. Killing someone's hopes and dreams just because YOU'RE FUCKING BLIND!" Itachi snapped as he slowly got up from the table. "Mother I'm sorry, but I don't care to try with this anymore. Sasuke, Sakura your more than welcome to come around to visit but Asahi won't ever come here or your house. Bye," Itachi said walking out the room and slamming the door shut.

"I never saw Itachi that angry before," Fugaku mumbled thinking it was impossible for Itachi to be serious with Naruko.

"It's your damn fault he's mad, do you want him to really hate you father? Stop talking about her like she is doing something wrong because she's not. You didn't even give her a chance or even try to get to know her when we were younger. Do you have any idea the people that were around her from a very young age? Yeah, she's an orphan so what? What is wrong with being an orphan? She can't help it her parents aren't alive," Sasuke snapped shaking his head.

Everyone in the room was shocked because out of everyone they didn't expect him to say anything because he never did before but this was the first time they even saw Sasuke angry at Fugaku.

"Sakura let's get going, bye mother," Sasuke said and walked out the room.

Sakura bowed and walked out the room going to Sakurai as they walked out the house but unlike Itachi and Naruko he didn't slam the door.

"Fugaku your wrong and you're sleeping on the couch until you fix this with our boys and Naruko," Mikoto said getting up from the table and walked away.

* * *

Outside was a different story. Itachi walked up to his car to find her crying and Asahi trying to comfort her.

"Naruko," Itachi said softly climbing into the back seat where she was with Asahi.

Asahi looked at Itachi then climbed to the front while Itachi got in the back with Naruko while she cried. Itachi just started kissing her on the head and the forehead.

"Naru don't let it get to you, we never have to come here again. Don't worry," Itachi said softly in her ear.

Naruko didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him hugging him tightly. Sasuke walked up the car obviously annoyed. He was kind of shocked to see how the two were but ignored it to talk to her and make sure she was okay.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I will be fine," Naruko said as she tried to wipe the tears away still holding onto Itachi.

"That pissed me off," Sasuke said shocking both of them.

"Me too, I almost hit him," Itachi said.

"After you said something and left I said something and left. Just don't let what he said get to you because we both know it's not true by no means." Sasuke said ruffling Naruko's hair then walked away.

"You feel better now?" Itachi asked as he kept holding her even when they heard Sasuke's car drive away.

"Yeah, I think I will be fine till we get home," Naruko said.

"Okay, but for now let's just sit here like this," Itachi said putting his face into her hair.

He loves her so much. Just so much. He was happy that Sasuke finally gained a backbone but it didn't matter in his head because he wasn't doing it to be in a relationship with her or anything.

"You can start driving Itachi before we fall asleep," Naruko said softly pushing him away.

"Okay," Itachi said getting out of the back as he put Asahi in her seat because she already fell asleep in the front.

The ride to the house was quiet and no one knew what they wanted to say. Itachi was nervous but he wanted to tell her he loves her but he didn't know how she would react to it.

The moment they got home Itachi gave Naruko the keys so she could unlock the doors while he carried Asahi up the stairs. The fox yipped outside in the back hearing them coming inside the house area from the side door making Naruko shush it. Shockingly the fox kept quiet after that like it knew it was Naruko that told him. Itachi watched as Naruko moved up the stairs. It kind of seemed like she didn't want to go upstairs. He started to hold Asahi up with one hand and grabbed Naruko's hand pulling her up the stairs so they could get it done faster. He knew what she was thinking and it was starting to make him anxious.

He quickly opened the door then took Asahi up the stairs and to her room laying her down giving her a kiss then went back to pulling Naruko to their room.

"Itachi stop pulling me around," Naruko snapped.

"Sorry, but I felt like your thoughts were somewhere they really didn't need to be," Itachi said as he let go and his hand went behind to rub his neck.

Itachi didn't look at her he was scared. Oh, he was so scared that she would reject him at the moment.

"What do you expect?" Naruko asked.

"I expect you to have faith in me," Itachi said with a pleading face that said he was giving what this was all his heart and not because of Asahi.

"Itachi I can't help but feel like I break you away from your family," Naruko said not like his desperate plea.

"YOU ARE MY FAMILY! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Itachi snapped irritated.

Naruko was shocked but it was something that she wanted to hear from him and she didn't really understand why.

"What do I have to do to make you understand that?" Itachi asked sitting on the bed.

"Maybe I just want to know how you feel," Naruko said. "Stop making this all about me and giving me vague responses and tell me what you really feel," Naruko said standing by the door looking straight at Itachi.

"You will listen," Itachi said looking up at her.

"Yes I always do," Naruko said.

"I love you," Itachi said making eye contact with her.

"And I love you," Naruko said with a warm smile.

"Not like that," Itachi said.

"I know what you mean you love me as in want to be with me and marry me," Naruko said shocking him.

"Yes," Itachi whispered standing up. "How?" Itachi questioned.

"I knew for a while," Naruko said putting a couple strands of hair behind her ear nervously.

Itachi walked till he was right in front of her.

"I thought you loved Sasuke," Itachi said.

"I haven't been in love with him since we lived in Suna after a few years. I am glad he is happy and yes we have a lot to talk out but I am okay now." Naruko said.

"What does that mean for me?" Itachi asked softly as he leaned closer to her.

"It means I love you the same way you love me," Naruko said looking up at Itachi making eye contact with him.

Itachi's heart wanted to leap out of his chest he was shocked more than anything but he was happy and it showed on his face.

"When did you start loving me?" Itachi asked because he really needed to know.

Naruko bit her lip nervously, "When Asahi was around a year old." Naruko said. "I couldn't picture my life without you," Naruko whispered but he heard her and that snapped the string that was holding him back.

He couldn't hold back after that confession gently pulling her chin up and kissing her with the passion that he hasn't given anyone in his whole life. She was shocked but didn't resist and put her arms around his neck.

"I love you," Itachi said kissing her again.

He pulled her toward him more kissing her more and more making her groan in his mouth.

"I will never let you go Naruko Uzumaki," Itachi said as he put her on the bed with a smile.

They didn't need to do anything else other than cuddling they could wait because they were going to be together forever so they just laid in the bed together. It was a beautiful thing it really was. It was something that made them both happy because they were finally complete.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _So they both confessed and Sasuke finally stuck up for Naruko. The two really need to talk it out and that is the plan for Naruko and Sasuke to talk and express why their relationship didn't work out with each other._**


	9. Apologies and Love

_**Hekki bottom everyone.**_

 _ **I am so sorry that I haven't posted anything in so long. Problem after problem hit me in the month of November and as I stated in one of my previous postings I won't be able to post as much because of what happened to me. All my plans for my stories was lost and now I have to plan all new endings for all my stories so now I am going back to reading all my stories so I know what I did without messing up my story so give me time. Thank you for all the consideration.**_

 _ **Message to everyone: This story might go up to 15 chapters so it might be coming to an end sooner than I planned which I find really annoying because I know I planned this story a lot longer. I still need to do a few more things before this story can end the way I want it too. Don't worry everyone I promise not to disappoint.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **DEMONNESS: Here you go.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you very much.**_

 _ **Guest: Well as I said there will be no bashing anyone and the story is going to progress with the process of forgiveness and self-regret for some. As for Fugaku, he will get what is coming to him in his own time. Thank you so much for understanding. You will get more of Sasuke's side in this chapter.**_

 _ **Mikuqueen: I'm sorry I can't answer to why Mikoto is married to Fugaku but that's the way things get.**_

 _ **Streema: You were happy about the confession then you'll be really glad about with what happens in this chapter. I am glad you understood the Sasuke aspect of things. And that as a punishment is perfect because that is what he wanted even though he doesn't etch it out.**_

 _ **Guest; flo: Merci beaucoup mon ami. il y avait tellement de problemes.**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: I am glad you really like this story. That chapter was actually my favorite to write along with this one because it dived into a lot of other aspects and other relationships and how strong some bonds really were.**_

 _ **sparkling red: Thank you for understanding and I completely agree with you.**_

 _ **yuzukikuran476: Yes he does need a butt kicking and thank you.**_

 _ **PinkiePieParty122894: Yeah I thought it was the time that she finally said something because she wasn't that scared 16 years old anymore. I thought the same way about Sasuke especially because he saw how his brother and Naruko reacted to his father he got the strength to say the lease.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

* * *

It was a week since the dinner at the Uchiha household and Naruko was starting the process of hiring people along with Itachi. Thankfully this was going to be a joint partnership because she didn't want to be on the business aspect of things. But he assured her that he was going to be doing all that himself.

"Itachi I think the last person we interviewed for the chef position with me was a good one." Naruko said holding up the application and resume.

"Let me see it again," Itachi said as he stood up to walk to her.

Asahi was outside playing with the fox and they had the door open so they knew where she was.

Just as Itachi sat down at the counter someone walked into the building. They noticed because the bell that they hung at the door chimed.

"Hello," Naruko said standing up.

"Hi, I was wondering if there was still an opening here. I saw the help wanted sign." the man said.

"What position are you looking to fill?" Naruko asked politely as Itachi just watched the man sitting in front of her after shaking her hand.

"Well I would love to be a chef if possible but I don't know how great my skills are compared to others who tried to apply here." the man said rubbing his neck nervously.

"What is your name?" Itachi asked looking at the man making the man look at him for a split second.

"Utakata Saiken," Utakata said.

"Well Utakata we have a lot of openings at the moment and we are only hiring two chefs but we already had some people come in that we have our eyes on but we are holding a minor cooking competition to see who the best chef is that would qualify to work here," Naruko said.

"So, I can get into that then?" Utakata asked hopefully.

"Do you have a resume with you?" Itachi asked standing up from his seat setting down the previous applicant's application.

"I don't have my resume with me but I can bring it before the competition happens," Utakata said.

He sat next to Naruko so he could get a better look at the man. He had proper attire on and his nails seemed very clean which was important in Naruko's eyes.

"What made you want to work with food?" Itachi asked.

"I loved cooking since I was younger. My mother taught me how to cook and I treasured it ever since." Utakata said.

"MOMMY!" Asahi screamed running into the restaurant.

"Yes, light bulb?" Naruko said getting up ignoring the men.

Itachi didn't seem to acknowledge the interruption at the moment because he knew Naruko would handle it and focused on the man in front of him. Not only that but it would have been the same if she called him instead of her.

"Mommy come and plays with me and foxy." Asahi said grabbing Naruko and pulling her right out the room.

Naruko made brief eye contact with Itachi before she got the nod to go play with her that he would handle everything with the applicant.

"Your family seems nice," Utakata said.

"Thank you," Itachi said as he grabbed papers that Utakata would need to fill out.

"I have a wife and a son on the way that's why I have been out no matter what looking for the job that would fit me," Utakata said.

"How old are you?" Itachi asked.

"I just turned twenty-four last week," Utakata said crossing his arms on the table.

"I am going to give you an application that you will have to fill out. If you really want this job like you to claim then you should make sure to bring a resume tomorrow so I can look at your background. I will need a photocopy of your I.D. and social security. If you bring all this paperwork by tomorrow I can look up your background then I can possibly get you into the competition that will be held at the end of the week." Itachi said making the man happy.

"Thank you," Utakata said happily not believing his luck.

"Listen I am only going to speed the process for you because I know how it feels to have a family at a young age and the need to take care of them so don't make me regret this," Itachi said as another chime came from the entrance. "Give me a second," Itachi said as he seen Sasuke walk into the building.

Sasuke was in awe as he looked around. He could have never done this for Naruko well maybe he could have but he always saw himself working at the company with his family. Itachi was giving her what she wanted and what she deserved. He even put whatever dreams he had into the trash to do this with her.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"I wanted to talk to you and to Naruko if possible," Sasuke said.

"I can't talk right now because I am in an interview that technically Naruko was supposed to be conducting with me but she is in the back if you want to talk to her," Itachi said.

"That... you're okay with that?" Sasuke asked an eyebrow going up.

"Yes, just don't talk about certain things because Asahi is back there," Itachi said.

"I know," Sasuke said and went toward the back where he saw the blonde sitting down.

* * *

Naruko really did come into herself and he was quite shocked about it but he was happy with who he married and didn't regret it one bit. Not only didn't he regret it for himself but for Itachi and Naruko too.

"Hey," Sasuke said at the door.

"Sasuke hi," Naruko said looking away.

"Can we talk?" Sasuke asked with a small smile.

"Sure," Naruko said sitting down at the patio.

It went silent neither wanting to talk first but Naruko was more stubborn than Sasuke to even speak and she figured since Sasuke was the one that wanted to talk that he should be the one to start.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said abruptly after a silent moment shocking her. "I'm sorry about everything that has happened between us from the moment we started dating in high school. I feel like everything could have been handled differently if I just wasn't scared." Sasuke said.

"You know I thought for many years how I would feel when I see you again and I never expected to feel like the world wasn't on my shoulders. I expected to feel like a weight was pushing down on me with all the sadness, guilt, and regret from the past but I don't feel any of that." Naruko said softly as she watched Asahi play.

"You know I never planned to be completely, apart right?" Sasuke asked.

"I know we were friends for three years before we even talked about dating. I know what you felt for me at the time was real." Naruko said. "But that doesn't make it any less painful in the beginning," Naruko said looking toward her daughter.

"I don't regret my decisions though. I just regret not being able to stick up for you when you really needed me. A strong part of me felt that I shouldn't have been with you to begin with." Sasuke said as he turned his head away from her.

"Why?" Naruko asked looking at him not with shock but with true curiosity.

"Because... I wasn't like my brother who took up everything that I couldn't. He stuck up for you and took responsibility when I couldn't. I felt inadequate about us and that steered me more toward Sakura. It just... was hard to think that you wouldn't fall for my brother." Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders.

"I wanted to be with you that whole time. It slowly started to change when I noticed you were really done with me when Shikamaru told me how happy you were with Sakura. I wasn't sad and I was honestly happy that you were happy even though you didn't tell me. I was just still hurt that you wouldn't be the one but now I don't hold anything against you on your decision." Naruko said.

"You really didn't feel anything for Itachi before the pregnancy was up?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I didn't. I planned on being with you when I got my shit together but it didn't work out that way." Naruko said with a frown.

"I think he's good for you," Sasuke said looking toward the little girl that would never know his true relation to her and that was fine to him. "She reminds me of you," Sasuke said.

As much as Sasuke would want to claim the little girl there was nothing in the world that would make him destroy the light be seen in the little blonde or the older blonde.

"Thank you; she is a big goofball. She loved Gaara one of my friends from Suna. I am pretty sure he loved her too." Naruko said with a smile.

"How are you and Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"We are taking everything slow. It's like we got a jump start on our life and everything is coming along fast but I think when he did this for me it was like why. But I loved it; he even met my family in a sense." Naruko said.

"I am happy for you two. Like really happy and I hope only good things for both of you." Sasuke said just as Itachi walked to the back-yard hearing what he said.

"Naruko can I talk to you for a sec? Sasuke can you watch Asahi really quick?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah no problem," Sasuke said.

Itachi took her to the front of the store and couldn't really contain the smile that he had on his face from hearing what his brother said.

"What is it?" Naruko asked curiously.

"Well that Utakata fellow will be bringing the paperwork tomorrow and if he doesn't then we won't be adding him into the competition. Tomorrow I won't be in I have to make sure of something so when he comes to call me immediately." Itachi said.

"Why did you have to drag me over here for that?" Naruko asked suspicious of him.

"I... don't know," Itachi said.

"Liar, but I will let that go as long as you make it up to me," Naruko said with a smile on her face.

"What would you want?" Itachi asked moving closer to her and grabbing her hand.

"A night on the town," Naruko whispered softly.

"ITACHI," Sasuke called as he looked for the two.

"What is it?" Itachi asked grabbing Naruko's hand pulling her toward where Sasuke was.

"I know you two may not agree on this but do you think Sakura and I can have Asahi for the night?" Sasuke asked.

'Perfect timing little brother,' Itachi thought to himself but looked at Naruko for an answer.

"What do you think?" Itachi asked his future wife.

"I trust Sasuke to take care of our daughter," Naruko said and neither was sure if she was talking about them or not. "It's not like he would do anything to our daughter anyway," Naruko said looking at Itachi with a smile and at that moment they both knew who she was talking about when she said ours.

"So, is it okay?" Sasuke asked as he pulled out his phone.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Itachi said with a smile as he held Naruko's hand.

Things were going well for them and he was really excited to see where this night was going to take them.

"Let's ask her if she wants to go," Naruko said with a smile walking away from the guys.

Sasuke and Itachi stood there not talking for a minute before Sasuke looked his brother in the eyes.

"I hope everything works out for the two of you," Sasuke said with a genuine smile.

Itachi was stunned but didn't let it show because to be honest, he was still unsure how his brother would take him being with Naruko.

"Thank you," Itachi said.

"Now you can stop acting funny toward me and we can get a good relationship out of this. We can also be brothers again because as much as I missed my friend, I missed my brother too." Sasuke said.

"I missed you too little brother," Naruko walked in at that moment and couldn't help the smile that came on her face hearing the brothers were trying to get along now.

"Hey guys," Naruko said as her daughter ran past her with the fox in her hands.

"Asahi you can't take him with you," Itachi said grabbing the fox from her.

The fox climbed up his shoulders perfectly comfortable around Itachi now after a week of dealing with the biting it did to him. It was now fine with him which he was relieved about because he didn't like having bite marks everywhere.

"But daddy I want to take foxy with me," Asahi said.

"No lightbulb, uncle Sasuke doesn't have the household to have the fox at his house," Itachi said and just as Sasuke was about to say something Naruko nudged him in the side.

"Yeah I can't have a fox over at my house," Sasuke said with a sad smile on his face.

He found himself wanting to make the little one happy but he had to hold back because she wasn't his kid no matter if by blood she was.

"Aww... that sucks," Asahi said.

"Stop it," Naruko said patting her head.

"Come my little light bulb," Itachi said picking her up.

"Let's go outside," Naruko said to Sasuke.

"I have something to tell you so call me later," Sasuke said to Naruko before he walked to his car following his brother who was already at the car hooking Asahi in the car.

"I love you light bulb, be good for your uncle and make sure you call me if anything happens," Itachi said with a smile.

"Okay daddy, I love you. I love you, mommy," Asahi said waving goodbye happily as she hugged her fox doll.

"Okay baby I love you," Naruko said with a smile.

"You two have fun," Sasuke said as he got into his car.

"Thank you Sasuke, please call if anything happens or if she wants to talk to us. I will answer no matter what," Naruko said making sure she was clear.

"Everything will be fine Naruko," Sasuke said with a small smile.

"Be good," Naruko said and Asahi waved at her parents.

"Well do you want to eat dinner before or do you want to go through the applications first?" Itachi asked tilting his head to the side.

"Let's get the applications done first that way we don't have to worry about it and how about I make us dinner?" Naruko asked.

"As we go through applications?" Itachi said.

"Yeah," Naruko said with a smile.

* * *

Naruko and Itachi both got ready at their own pace. Naruko was ready before Itachi and Itachi were getting ready while Naruko was in the kitchen cooking. They were eating dinner inside their house and Itachi couldn't help but want to take that dress and apron off Naruko but he was going to wait until Naruko was ready to progress with their relationship before he ever tried to do anything. Itachi was in love with Naruko for so long that he never even had sex.

"Itachi the pasta is done," Naruko said as she set up their plates.

Naruko made chicken parmesan with broccoli and sweet potatoes. Itachi honestly loved her cooking and if he couldn't eat it then he would be depressed because he doesn't think his stomach could take another woman's cooking.

"This is good," Itachi said.

"Thank you," Naruko said as she picked at her broccoli and went through applications.

Half of the food was gone from their plates along with a stake of applications.

"Naruko," Itachi said softly.

"What is it?" Naruko asked as she looked up at him.

"Can I ask what Sasuke and you talked about earlier?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah you can," Naruko said putting the application down so she could have an honest conversation with Itachi.

Naruko explained what they talked about and Itachi told her about the night from when he was in Konoha and what Sasuke said to him.

Naruko couldn't help but laugh making Itachi question what she was laughing at.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"He didn't say any of that Itachi," Naruko said.

"What did he say to you then?" Itachi asked.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Sasuke so did Itachi get there to get you yet?" Naruko asked.

"Naruko I'm not coming," Sasuke said softly like he felt like he was breaking her heart all over again.

"What? What is going on Sasuke?" Naruko asked.

"I wanted to wait to tell you I really did because I didn't want to jeopardize the baby but I don't know what to do now," Sasuke said.

"Just tell me, what's wrong?" Naruko asked.

"I am in love with someone else," Sasuke said. "I still love you but I'm not in love with you," Sasuke said.

"How long?" Naruko asked breathing starting to pick up.

"Around the time I stopped calling and texting you," Sasuke answered honestly.

"Did you sleep with her?" Naruko asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said honestly.

"Do you plan on being with her?" Naruko asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said even softer than before.

"Is there anything I should know?" Naruko asked.

"She is having my baby," Sasuke said and Naruko almost stopped breathing.

"What is your plan?" Naruko asked trying to keep her composure.

"I didn't have one but now we're getting married and I just want you to be happy with the baby. Let my brother be the father he wants the baby more than you'll ever know." Sasuke said choking on a sob.

"Sasuke..." Naruko said and the tears started rolling down her face.

"Trust me; he will do anything for you. Something I couldn't do," Sasuke said.

"But what about what I want?" Naruko cried.

"What do you want Naruko?" Sasuke asked.

"I want my family," Naruko said.

"And you will have one just not in the way you think. I'm so sorry Naru please one day when you can forgive me." Sasuke said.

"But I love you," Naruko sobbed.

"I love you too just not in that way I'm sorry," Sasuke said as a cry came out.

He really didn't want to hurt her but he also didn't want to keep lying to her anymore and he knew this couldn't continue to be postponed anymore.

"I love you," Naruko said and hung up tossing her phone away from her as she cried on her bed.

(Flashback End)

* * *

Itachi couldn't help but stare at her as she told him everything that happened during that month.

"I'm glad me and him had such a good friendship or I wouldn't have caught onto what he was planning that whole time," Naruko said.

"What do you mean by that?" Itachi asked.

"You didn't catch on? It was obvious that your brother was doing all this for me and you. He loves us both so much that he felt like we deserved each other so he pushed us the only way he knew how to push us. Yeah, it was a bit much and a lot of lies but I can't help but think he did it all so we could be happy together." Naruko explained.

"I didn't think it was like that considering he was hurting you," Itachi said turning his head.

"Yeah he was but I still had you by my side helping me along the way," Naruko said.

"Are you saying it wasn't that hard because I was around?" Itachi asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Naruko said with a smile that made Itachi blush. "So, are we still going out since we don't have Asahi?" Naruko asked.

"Yes, we are, do you want to go to a bar with a few of my friends?" Itachi asked.

"Are you talking about Kisame and them?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah but you can bring Hinata if you want," Itachi said with a smile.

"Okay sounds like fun," Naruko said.

Once they were done eating, they both got into some nice bar and club clothes that they couldn't help but laugh when Hinata showed up with Kiba. Kisame and Deidara were also there shockingly Sasori wasn't coming out with them tonight.

"Where is the little one?" Hinata asked.

"She is at Sasuke's house right now," Naruko said.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Don't be like that, it's her uncle." Naruko reprimanded.

Hinata still didn't really like Sasuke after the break up the two had and she didn't really like Sakura either. It wasn't a shocker though but Naruko did try to get her friend to calm down about it.

"Let's go to the club and dance first then we can settle down at a bar," Hinata said pulling Naruko's hand dragging her away from the guys.

"She really filled in nicely compared to when we were younger," Kisame commented.

"Kisame I will kill you and bury your body in the basement." Itachi threatened.

"She is a beauty though," Kiba said.

"You want to die too?" Itachi asked.

"First off I'm not interested in her like that. Second I just think she is a beauty but so is my baby Hinata." Kiba said making all the guys cringe.

"Let's go catch up with the ladies," Deidara said following after the woman.

"He is like a woman anyway," Kisame said then he got something thrown at him. "Bastard don't throw things at me," Kisame snapped.

"Yeah not in my restaurant either bastard," Itachi snapped too.

"Who is the designated driver?" Naruko asked making sure she was taking safety precautions.

"We don't have those," Kisame said with a laugh.

"And that's why people get hurt," Naruko said as a cab pulled up with her, Hinata, and Deidara getting inside.

"When did she do that?" Kisame asked.

"Probably when she noticed everyone coming in their cars. She's a big safety wart since she had the baby," Itachi said.

"Does the little one look more like you or her?" Kisame asked making Kiba glance at Itachi.

"I would say him," Kiba commented.

"How do you know what my little girl looks like?" Itachi asked.

"Shikamaru is my friend and he had plenty of pictures with the little one. I am excited to meet her myself," Kiba said as he saw the other cab pulling up.

Itachi smiled at that thought because no one really questioned the fact that she was his. They all got in the cab and told the cab driver the directions to where the girls and Deidara were going.

"So, is your dad still being a dick?" Kisame asked and only Kisame could get away with calling his father a dick.

"Yeah, but he hasn't called me since we went over there for dinner. He is still as stubborn as a mule and quite annoying like one too." Itachi said with a low chuckle.

"What are you going to do about it?" Kisame asked.

"Nothing, he went too far last time so I am done trying," Itachi said.

"He has always had it out for Naruko from what I heard," Kiba commented.

"Yeah, he has if I could only know why." Itachi pondered.

"Maybe its better that you don't know why," Kiba said.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"Because does it really matter? It won't change how you feel about her," Kiba said shrugging his shoulders.

"He would know Itachi he got treated the same way when he started his relationship with Hinata," Kisame said.

"How do you know that?" Kiba asked shocked.

"Hana told me," Kisame said with a chuckle.

"Damn her," Kiba growled.

"What did you do about it?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Well since its Naruko you would think it would be easier for her since she has a good way to get people to warm up to her but seeing as he hasn't liked her before I don't even know if it will work," Kiba said.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"Just force it," Kiba said.

"Yeah I really don't think that will work," Kisame said. "Do you know their dad? He is... intense to a very severe degree." Kisame said.

"Thanks, Kisame but I have to agree he would just belittle her when she is around if that's the case," Itachi said.

"Well then don't do anything and just let him see over time that you two are right for each other," Kiba said.

"You think that would work?" Itachi asked.

"It might but I don't know your dad as well as you do," Kiba said as they got out of the car.

Itachi thought that Kiba made great points and agreed with them both to a degree. His father never really got the chance to get to know Naruko but if he forced them it might make Naruko uncomfortable. But if he did the alternative and let time pass and wait for his father to change it might work. The probability rate for both of them is pretty high.

They all got out the cab and walked to the line where they saw the girls and Deidara. Itachi walked right up to Naruko leaving the other guys behind immediately as he saw another guy trying to hit on her.

"Do you mind backing up?" Itachi asked making the guy turn around only to get a death glare at him that made him flinch leaving Naruko alone.

"So aggressive," Naruko whispered as Itachi wrapped his arm around her.

"And possessive remember?" Itachi stated in her ears making her blush brightly.

Hinata smiled at seeing them and didn't say anything else leaving ahead with Kiba, Kisame, and Deidara.

The club was everything Naruko and Itachi expected and more. They were drinking for the most part at the bar but when certain songs came on, he could see Naruko moving to the beat and seem to get really fidgety that it made him wants to step up and ask her to dance.

After a few more drinks got in Itachi's system Itachi went to Naruko who was already on the dancefloor with Hinata and Deidara and pulled her away into his arms. Their dancing was sensual in all the right ways and everyone could see the sexual tension between them along with something else. They were both young and you could tell that only each other's presence captivated by the other. The two seemed to be in their own world. Itachi put his forehead against Naruko's their breaths mingling with each other as they slowly went in for the kiss. Itachi only put his head down for her and she came to the rest of the way. He kissed her passionately and remained firmly on her lips as he breathed through his nose. He didn't even know how he could remember to breathe through his nose but he's glad he did because he didn't want to pull away from the blonde beauty.

When they did finally pull away Naruko looked like she was in a complete haze of pure lust. Itachi liked that look but he really didn't want anyone else to see that look.

"Do you want to go back home?" Itachi asked and all Naruko could do was nod her head.

All their friends seemed to know what was on their mind and just let them go. They quickly got in a cab once they got outside and the moment, they got to the house they were kissing again going through the doors they needed to get to the upstairs.

"You're so beautiful," Itachi said pushing her hair back as he picked her up carrying her up the stairs out of the restaurant.

They didn't make it to their bedroom before the clothes started to come off and kissing started again. The touches were soft but passionate and Itachi loved everything she was doing to him as she touched him so sensually that it made all his hair stand on edge. He pushed her gently on the couch and got on top of her immediately kissing her neck as she let him take off the remaining clothes she had on.

"Are you sure?" Itachi whispered on top of her.

"Shush, if I wasn't you would have never even taken off my clothes," Naruko whispered back.

That alone broke the dam that was holding Itachi back all this time. He kissed her passionately. He really felt like crying from how happy he is at the moment. The softness of her touches and the encouraging words as he moved on top of her made all the passion and lust turn to love and endearment as they softly moved around each other.

Itachi stuck his dick inside her and loved the moan he got from her immediately even as she tightened around him and the soft sighs coming out of her mouth made him move slowly at first until he felt her wrap her legs around him which made him move faster with more confidence. He couldn't help the moans coming out of his mouth and she seemed to have a stream of moans herself. They just kept moving and moaning with each other.

"Look at me," Itachi whispered and the beautiful blue eyes that he fell in love with opened for him which made him lose his breath.

She pulled him into a kiss and just as he was pulling up from the kiss, he heard everything his heart and head needed to hear.

"Ita I love you," Naruko said as she climaxed and that pushed Itachi right over the edge with her making him cum inside her.

The two knew for sure they started off as friends but ended up as lovers. The two looked at each other with a smile on their faces and couldn't help the chuckles that came out.

"I think you should stay inside me until we get off the couch. Don't want to dirty them," Naruko said making Itachi let out a big laugh as he nodded his head and picked her up with himself still inside her.

She got comfortable in his arms as he walked up the stairs and he couldn't help but groan a loud moan as she moved. He wasn't going to survive the stairs if she kept doing what she was doing.

"You can't handle it," Naruko whispered in his ear playfully as she nipped it.

"Oh, that's it," Itachi said running up the stairs the best he could while being inside of Naruko and carrying her upstairs.

That was their first night and wasn't going to be their last. Maybe it wasn't going to be so much of a struggle anymore if they knew they were going to be together. They knew their love was real and they knew they had something for each other no one else would understand. That was the best thing that they could ask for.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _This is by far the best chapter yet in my opinion because Sasuke and Naruko FINALLY talked it out like proper humans do and now they can start being friends again like they were in the first place. Just to let everyone know for future reference Sasuke wasn't the first Uchiha Naruko liked._**


	10. Plan of Love

_**Hekki bottom everyone.**_

 _ **How was everyone over the holidays? I am happy to say that I did spend the holidays with my family. It put me a bit of a financial problem but still I was happy to see them assholes.**_

 _ **Now Reviews:**_

 _ **haruyuki setsuka: Sorry it took so long but here it is. I realized it has been longer than a year that I didn't update this story. I didn't even realize it.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you as always.**_

 _ **yuzukakuran476: Thank you :)**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: Thank you I always appreciate the support of a friend. You are a gem. :)**_

 _ **PinkiePieParty122894: Thank you.**_

 _ **DEMONNESS: Thank you I'm glad you like it and I hope you continue to read it.**_

 _ **SIDENOTE: I hope everyone had good holidays and had a lot of fun with family or friends. I know I did. If you want to write a review of how your holiday was I would be happy to listen or technically read it.**_

 _ **ENJOY THE CHAPTER EVERYONE!**_

* * *

Naruko woke up and she realized she was alone. She knew that Itachi left early in the morning for some type of business negotiation and she was actually glad he wasn't home because she was super nervous and embarrassed after what they did last night. She is definitely happy about it but she still is nervous when she sees him next.

After she was done rolling on the bed with a sweet smile on her face, she got off the bed and walked to the bathroom in their bedroom. That was something she was relieved about having in her room. They had their own bathroom connected to their closets which were awesome. She honestly couldn't believe what a great catch this house was for her, Itachi, and Asahi. She was going to enjoy living here with Itachi and Asahi.

Just as she was getting into the shower, she saw a note by the sink from Itachi.

 _I won't be home until later tonight but wear something beautiful because I have an idea, I want to do but I need you for it._

 _Love Itachi._

Naruko wasn't sure what his plan was but she would do it anyway for him. She slowly took off her robe that she put on as she got out of bed and warmed the water for her shower. Naruko knew she needed to go downstairs for her phone because she hasn't looked at it since yesterday. She even wondered what she was going to do for the day since she was here alone. Before she planned on spending time with Asahi but since she is gone, she can't do that. As Naruko started cleaning herself she remembered last night's events and couldn't help the blush that appeared on her face. She couldn't believe that happened.

* * *

(Flashback)

Itachi pushed the door for their room open and set her down on the bed while he took off the rest of his clothes. The moment he was completely naked he went for her again. She kissed him hard and he enjoyed it.

"You are so beautiful," Itachi moaned as he pushed back inside her.

Naruko liked the position they were in but she wanted some control too so she flipped him getting on top of him making him groan loudly.

"So are you," Naruko said leaning down close to his face as she moved her lower half.

She bit his chin and neck not enough to leave marks because they still needed to be professional. He moaned louder the more she moved and as she bit him. She moved to his ear and nipped a few times noticing he liked it.

"If you keep doing that... I won't be able to control myself," Itachi said in a low aroused voice.

She did it again and that made him flip her moving faster and making her louder. Then she heard a feral growl that showed just how unhinged Itachi was at the moment and she loved it. She was glad she was able to get the professional upstanding man to become so unhinged.

(Flashback)

* * *

Naruko was knocked out of her memory as she heard the doorbell ring. She was curious about how Itachi managed to do that from all the way on the first floor. Naruko got into her robe and went to see who it was when she has seen the intercom thing by the door.

"Who is it?" Naruko asked.

"Sorry to bother you but this is Utakata and I was here to drop off the rest of the paperwork from yesterday," Utakata said.

"You can put it all through the mail slot and then I will call you for the competition at the end of the week," Naruko said.

"Thank you but I wanted to leave a little taste of my cooking before I go," Utakata said.

"Just set it down and then I will come and get it," Naruko said.

"I understand, thank you for your time," Utakata said and walked off after dropping the stuff off and leaving.

Naruko wasn't really comfortable being alone with a guy so she didn't answer it. As she was getting ready the doorbell went off again and she didn't know who was again making her go to the intercom again.

"Who is it?" Naruko asked.

"Naru why is there food by the door?" Gaara asked.

"Gaara what are you doing here?" Naruko asked excited as she got her hair tied up.

"I came as soon as you settled in but we can talk about that later. Come outside so we can see your house," Gaara said.

"Okay," Naruko said ignoring that he said we.

She ran down the stairs and opened the door to see Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Shikamaru. Her eyes zeroed in on Shikamaru making her ignore everyone and Shikamaru laugh a light chuckle.

"SHIKAMARU!" Naruko screamed jumping to him before everyone.

"Damn Naru ignore me," Gaara said slightly jealous.

"Sorry," Naruko said shyly. "What are you all doing here anyway?" Naruko asked as she picked up the food and papers.

She let them follow her inside leading through the kitchen of the restaurant.

"This is a huge place," Temari said.

"Itachi really went all out for this," Shikamaru said with a smile.

"Yes, I thought the same thing," Naruko said with a smile back at him.

Just as they were about to talk again the scratching at the other door to the backyard started making Naruko laugh and open the door. The fox leaped into her arms the moment it did.

"He got you a fox," Shikamaru said shocked.

"No, the fox was here when we got here last week and he said we could keep it," Naruko said with a smile.

"Wow it's cute," Temari said about to touch him.

"I wouldn't do that he isn't really fond of others. It took a week for the fox to get used to Itachi and a day to get used to Asahi," Naruko said.

"It liked you right away? That's not shocking," Shikamaru said.

"No, it's not," Naruko said and gestured for them to follow her upstairs.

"Who brought you food?" Shikamaru asked.

"One of the contenders for being chef here," Naruko said as she walked up the stairs to her home.

"That was considerate of him," Gaara said as he picked at the food. "And it's good," Gaara commented.

Kankuro took a bite out of it too with a smile. Gaara slapped his hand and walked away.

"Gaara don't be greedy it's not even yours," Kankuro said.

"Let me taste it," Naruko said.

Naruko grabbed a spoon and took a scoop of the meat and rice. She hummed because she thought it was delicious.

"Not better than my cooking but it's still delicious," Naruko said as she walked back to the kitchen.

"So, are you considering this guy?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know because it does seem like Itachi likes him," Naruko said.

"And he has a hand in the chef seats?" Temari asked curiously.

"Yes and no, in the end, I make the final decision but I think that he got to Itachi's heart," Naruko said.

"Why?" Temari asked as she came to sit at the table.

"Because he is a soon to be a young father too," Naruko said.

"Really?" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah I read Itachi's notes about him since I wasn't in the interview myself," Naruko said.

"He wrote notes?" Kankuro said.

"Yeah Itachi is pretty meticulous," Naruko said as she flipped a hamburger over for herself.

"Where is he anyway?" Kankuro asked looking around.

"He... I don't know I know he said something about business today but he told me to be ready tonight and wear something nice so I think we're going out tonight," Naruko said.

"Yeah we know he told us that we were all invited because it was a special occasion," Gaara said.

"Really? Your all going?" Naruko asked then glanced at Shikamaru.

"Yeah it seems like it's something special," Shikamaru said.

"Maybe it's a coming back thing," Naruko said.

Naruko didn't see all the looks they were giving each other.

* * *

Itachi was with Kisame who had a hangover.

"How was your night yesterday?" Kisame taunted.

"We had a good night," Itachi said.

"So how long has it been since you two had sex since the kid was born?" Kisame asked.

"A long time," Itachi said blushing brightly not wanting to admit that it was actually his first time.

"Man, that I bet," Kisame said as they went into the store. "Why we here?" Kisame asked as they got out of the car.

"I want to get my engagement ring," Itachi said.

"You're finally going to ask," Kisame said shocked.

"Yeah," Itachi said with a smile on his face.

"That's why you woke me up so early in the morning," Kisame said.

"I need your despicable opinion," Itachi said.

"Haha okay Itachi let's get it," Kisame said walking ahead in the store. "We need a beautiful ring for my friend over here," Kisame announced like a thug in Itachi's eyes.

"Sir is... right away sir," the woman said after she saw Itachi.

"You came in here like a hooligan you idiot," Itachi said whacking Kisame in the head.

"Hey you want a special ring, right?" Kisame asked.

"Can I see some with a red or blue diamond in it?" Itachi asked.

"We actually have this special black and red diamond in the back if you want to see it? Can I get her size?" the woman asked.

"That sounds interesting yes let's see it and it's a five," Itachi said.

The woman took it out of the back and came back fairly quickly with a smile on her face.

"That's damn beautiful Itachi you should definitely get it," Kisame said.

The red in the middle of the diamond was shining just as much as the black around it. It was beautiful more than Itachi could have thought of before he saw it.

"I will take it," Itachi said making the woman smile. "Can you engrave it?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, we can," the woman said.

"How long will the engravement take?" Itachi asked.

"Two hours," the woman said.

"I will be back for it then," Itachi said with a smile.

"Sir you didn't tell us what you want to engrave in it?" the woman said with a small giggle.

"I will always love you," Itachi said.

"Okay," the woman said and went to the back with the ring and the case.

"Wow, buddy you didn't even ask for the price," Kisame teased.

"I have the money to spend on a ring so it should be fine," Itachi said.

"Well okay where are we going now?" Kisame asked.

"You're taking me to my father," Itachi said.

"Oh, are you really going to tell him now?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah," Itachi said.

"Can I watch how this goes down?" Kisame asked.

"No stupid," Itachi said with a chuckle.

"Are you nervous? We're almost there you know," Kisame said.

"Yeah I know," Itachi said.

"So, are you nervous?" Kisame asked.

"I am but I won't back out of this," Itachi said.

"So, have you two argued or anything? Or are you guys always good?" Kisame asked.

"Are you asking about my relationship?" Itachi asked shocked.

"Come on you know I worried about you while you were in Suna," Kisame said.

"Yeah, we are good. Sometimes we argue but it's not ever bad to the point where we get under each other's skin. If anything, we argued more the first year we were together then the rest. We had two arguments since being here though but I'm glad we're good again," Itachi said honestly.

"I'm glad I thought you were going to stay a virgin forever," Kisame said.

"Shut it asshole," Itachi said with blush appearing on his face because he really did just lose his virginity.

"How was your first time with her?" Kisame asked.

"I will not talk about that with you," Itachi snapped.

"We're here I'll be outside down the street if you need me," Kisame said.

"Okay I will keep that in mind," Itachi said.

Itachi walked into his parent's house without knocking and went to the living room area.

"Itachi I am so happy to see you. Did you bring your baby?" Mikoto asked.

"No, I didn't and I'm not going to until father, apologizes for what he said to Naruko. Where is he by the way?" Itachi asked.

"Can you at least talk to me I'm your mother?" Mikoto said.

"I'm sorry mom you're not to blame for his inconsiderate behavior," Itachi said walking up to her hugging her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't come around," Fugaku said in the doorway.

"I came to tell you I'm marrying Naruko," Itachi said as he turned to look his father in the eyes.

"She will not go on our registry," Fugaku snapped.

"Fine I will go on hers," Itachi said.

"You're my first-born son you will never go to her last name," Fugaku snapped.

"Then she will take my name if she doesn't take my name then I will take hers," Itachi said firmly. "And if you're so against my wedding you don't have to come," Itachi snapped loudly.

"Get out of my house if you're going to be like that," Fugaku growled.

"Fine, who wants to be around you anyway," Itachi snapped. "I love you mother," Itachi said softly then walked out the door with a loud slam.

Itachi sighed a big breath of relief. Itachi started to walk where he saw Kisame's car when he got a phone call.

* * *

(Phone Call)

"Hello," Itachi said a smile appearing on his face.

"Hi," Naruko said shyly.

"What are you doing? Did you just wake up?" Itachi asked feeling warm inside from hearing her voice.

"No, I woke up at least an hour ago," Naruko said.

"What are you doing then?" Itachi asked biting his lip as he got closer to Kisame's car.

"Just hanging out with Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Shikamaru wondering when you're going to pick me up for the evening," Naruko said.

"I will be there around five to pick you up so dress nice," Itachi said.

"I always dress nice," Naruko said with a pout.

"Yes, you do but we're going somewhere fancy tonight so you need to look more elegant than the rest," Itachi said.

"I will my love," Naruko said and Itachi's heart leaped for joy.

"I will see you then. I love you," Itachi said.

"I love you, bye," Naruko said

(Phone Call End)

* * *

Just as Itachi was making it toward Kisame's truck Mikoto called for him and that made him stop.

"Yeah, mom?" Itachi asked.

"Are you really going to ask her to marry you?" Mikoto asked with a smile on her face because she really was happy by her older son's decision to do it despite her husband's refusal.

"Yes, I plan on doing it tonight over dinner with us and a few friends," Itachi said.

"Can I please come? Are you bringing your brother? I'm sure he would want to be there," Mikoto pleaded with her older son.

"Mother you can come but I won't tell you where we're going because I don't want you to show up with father, so I will come and get you. Sasuke and Sakura are coming with Asahi and Sakurai," Itachi said.

"If you don't want your father to come, he will feel sad," Mikoto said sadly.

"Mom I'm not trying to make my future wife sad or uncomfortable when he is just going to be a bad guy toward her. She deserves to remember this day and night on a good note not a bad so I won't invite him. She doesn't deserve what he does to her and I don't like it. I don't want him there," Itachi said honestly.

"I understand but he is your father," Mikoto said.

"Mom, you don't have to come if you want to be with him?" Itachi said nicely but his response was solid.

"Would if I talked to your father into not saying anything?" Mikoto asked.

"Mom he won't listen to anyone, not even you," Itachi said getting ready to get in the truck.

"Itachi he will care that he isn't invited," Mikoto said softly.

"Then maybe he will finally realize how serious I am for her and stop treating her like shit," Itachi said giving his mom a hug then getting in the truck.

Mikoto was sad that her boys weren't getting along but she respected Itachi a lot and understood what he was talking about and why he was so upset with her husband but she still loved him and wanted him to be there and the family events.

"He really doesn't want me to go," Fugaku said firmly but his tone was sad and you could tell he was depressed by it.

"Well apologize to the girl or you won't even go to the wedding and I know you want to go to that even if you don't agree with his choices," Mikoto said.

"She won't forgive me even if I tried not after what I did to that girl," Fugaku said.

"What did you do Fugaku?" Mikoto asked him in a serious tone that she rarely used it with her husband.

"She... I'm the reason she and Sasuke broke up. She also was pregnant with Sasuke's baby and had a miscarriage from stress. I also went to Suna and saw her while she was pregnant with Itachi's baby. I said a lot of bad things to her," Fugaku admitted.

"She was pregnant before Fugaku and you made her lose the baby? That was our grandchild," Mikoto said shocked almost snapping. "You owe that girl an apology. I understand why Itachi is so protective toward her now I feel the need to protect her too," Mikoto snapped as she walked back to the estate.

Fugaku realized at that moment that the blonde was slowly getting all his family against him without even doing anything.

'I might be in the wrong on this one if they all feel that way,' Fugaku thought as he followed his wife to the estate.

Itachi and Kisame went back to the store but Itachi hasn't said a single word as they continued to the jeweler. He was sad because his initial reason for going there was to invite them to the proposal but he sees it wasn't going to work in his favor. He already talked to his brother in the morning and now he was going to possibly be without his parents.

"You okay man?" Kisame asked as they stopped in front of the store.

"When I see her face, I know it's all worth it but it's so hard to not have my family involved when I want them to be so badly," Itachi answered.

"I know man, I do but sometimes it's those big moments when people really realize they are in the wrong," Kisame said making Itachi look up at him.

He knew what Kisame meant but he was hoping that his father didn't remain stubborn even until the wedding.

"Itachi he will come around it's just about who has the stronger will power. You got to show your father that your love for Naruko will withstand anything he throws at you and that you won't leave her no matter his decision whether it be in your life or not," Kisame said.

"So, you think I'm making the right decision by icing him out?" Itachi asked.

"Hell yeah, dude your father be deserving it. After everything you have told me about the things, he has done to her yes, he fucking deserves it and a ton fucking more if you ask me," Kisame said.

"Okay I will stick with this and keep going," Itachi said.

"Your damn right you will because that is the woman you went through hell and high water to be with there is no point in bitching out now," Kisame said.

"You're a really good friend to me," Itachi said as they started to get out of the car.

"Best man material?" Kisame asked.

"I don't know I was thinking about Hidan being my best man," Itachi teased getting a glare from Kisame.

"If you did that, I think I would destroy your wedding," Kisame said in a completely serious tone.

"Then we would be fighting," Itachi said his tone also getting serious.

"So, shall it be," Kisame said making them both laugh as they went into the store.

"Hi is the ring ready?" Itachi asked the same woman as before.

"It will be just another five minutes," the woman said as she went to the back.

"Kisame stays here while I go to the bank, I need to check something because I think it might cost more," Itachi said as he walked out of the building.

"Hey ma'am how much does it cost?" Kisame asked for Itachi as Itachi walked out of the jeweler.

The jeweler told him the price and then sent it to Itachi and when he got back it was with a smile on his face making Kisame curious about what happened that made him so happy.

"What's going on?" Kisame asked.

"They are both coming but they aren't going to say anything. Well, my father isn't is what he said," Itachi said with a smile.

"I guess that's a good thing but please tell me you didn't call him right?" Kisame asked needing to know.

"Of course not," Itachi said then went up to the jeweler paying her the full amount that he was told and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as he took the ring into his hand sliding the holder and ring into his pocket ready to go and propose to the woman he loved.

"You got this," Kisame said with a smile and they continued on with the plan.

Tonight was going to be great. Well, at least that's what he hoped.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _I can't believe it took me over a year to update a new chapter. I was shocked when I saw the date of my last update for this story. December 2, 2018, that's a long time from now. Shame on me right? I promise it won't be that long this time._**

 ** _Leave a review._**

 ** _Curious, does anyone think Fugaku is going to ruin the reception? Should he? I haven't decided whether or not I want to make him ruin it or not. I will leave it to a vote if more people say they want him to destroy it he will but if there is no response then I will just go with what I feel is right._**


End file.
